Knights of destiny
by Cihtli
Summary: los dioses de todas las épocas y lugares se unen para crear una sociedad la cual sea capaz de detener nuevas catástrofes; Los caballeros legendarios serán los encargados para esta labor... pero podrá Andru el hijo de Timaeus enfrentar los secretos que están por revelarse o un dios que caído podría ser una amenaza
1. De Andru

_Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes de serie que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…_

 _Nelyakai:_ tenia años sin publicar; y se que debo varias traducciones :'D pero ya estoy libre oficialmente de la universidad por lo que podre ponerme a trabajar por ahora los dejo con este fic que comencé

 **De Andru**

Andru solo tenia 17 años, era joven y prometedor; sus principales tareas eran las de atender la casa en la que vivía junto a su padre Timaeus un capitán del ejercito Atlante. Había veces en que duraba días solo en su hogar acompañado únicamente de algunas hadas que le visitaban con frecuencia o en algunos otros casos, recibía tambien la llegada de las sacerdotisas del templo de Atenea la diosa que le adopto como madre de bebe... la gran señora de cuando en cuando era acompañado por Erictonio otro hijo adoptivo de esta y a quien el considero hermano. Sin embargo, toda la felicidad que perduro para Andru estaba a punto de terminar...

Una tarde, Timaeus llego de improviso con una noticia que cambiaría toda la vida para ambos; fue en la cena que Andru supo que su solicitud para entrar en la universidad real había sido aprobada por el rey IronHeart y a partir del día siguiente el viviría en el castillo... la alegría fue enorme dentro el corazón de Andru y emocionado por lo que le esperaba no lograba conciliar el sueño. Durante el día de cabalgata fue tranquilo e incluso llegando a carreras entre padre e hijo, el castillo pronto se hizo presente en la visión de ambos y por fin luego de pasado el tiempo llegaron; pronto el sueño que tanto anhelo estaba haciéndose realidad y se esforzaba para continuar con el.

Los meses fueron rápidos y casi no logro sentirlos; de cuando en cuando se encontraba con su padre y durante su estadía dentro de la universidad fue de gran provecho para él, tuvo el cuidado de aprender tanto como podía esforzándose siempre en sus estudios. Sin embargo, durante las noches tenia un extraño y único sueño donde podía ver el fin de su pueblo y una gran bestia siendo responsable.

Una noche, Andru pudo ver como unas piedras extrañas caían de los cielos, aquello resulto como una señal; pues fue como sentir que su sueño pronto se haría real y que a la Atlántida le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Hubo daños luego de aquella noche, pero el tiempo logro restaurarlos e incluso mejorar; con cada semana que pasaba Andru podía ver como la ciudad se convertía de un lugar pacifico a un lugar extraño e incomprensible. Por primera vez desde su nacimiento conoció la violencia, la corrupción y la maldad... por mucho que su padre le susurraba que el rey Dartz encontraría la forma de acabar con todo, su sueño se hacia cada vez mas real en su mente. Entonces ocurrió lo impensable, la gente comenzó a convertirse en monstruos y se atacaban los unos a los otros; incluso fue testigo sin querer de como la misma reina se transformaba en una de esas criaturas y de como el rey tuvo que asesinarla.

Con aquello lentamente comenzó a sentirse débil, desmayos y mareos; su padre se comenzó a preocupar por lo que le ocurría sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Andru oro a Atenea y a los dioses su ayuda mas estos no acudieron al llamado, abandonaron a la Atlántida a su suerte e incluso el dios Poseidon gran patrón del pueblo le dio la espalda... la debilidad de Andru se hizo aun mas grande, no podía mantenerse en pie; se le dificultaba incluso poder mover sus manos. Y solo para su mala fortuna; en el momento menos esperado el rey los llamo tanto a el como a su padre y a otros dos caballeros Criticas y Hermos, frente al rey pudo darse cuenta que ya todo estaba perdido y entendió entonces porque las poderosas deidades los habían dejado a su suerte.

Impotente solo pudo ver como los caballeros fueron convertidos en dragones, no pudo hacer nada mas que escuchar la risa maquiavélica del rey. Finalmente perdió la inconsciencia, no era capaz de sentir nada a su alrededor; pero dentro de su mente logro ver lo que ocurría en el exterior... la gran batalla, la apertura de las dimensiones, la caída de su pueblo natal y el hechizo que convirtió en cristal a su padre y a los otros. Quería ayudar sin duda, pero no logro hacer nada por sus seres queridos; solo observo el mundo seguir adelante rogando que pronto alguien llegara y detuviera aquella locura... 10,000 años tuvieron que pasar para que su energía volviera finalmente. Cuando por fin logro abrir los ojos se encontró de nuevo con su amado padre al cual abrazo mientras lloraba de alegría al verlo nuevamente.

Vio tambien a la señora Atenea quien cuido de su cuerpo inerte durante todo ese tiempo; ese día la diosa les dio una nueva encomienda a los tres caballeros "por favor mis nobles guerreros quédense aquí y entrenen a nuevos guerreros que llegaran dentro de poco... los dioses se han reunido y han tomado esa decisión unánime; pues males peores podrán llegar"


	2. De Baruk

Nelyakai: hola :D vengo a dejar el segundo prologo, esta vez veremos un nuevo personaje al igual que uno ya conocido y respondiendo un review que recien acabo de ver .3.

para BlackberryFnix: gracias por tu review realmente me emociono mucho esta es una idea que se me ha venido con diferentes influencias el hipermito de saint seiya, la saga de Doma, la mitopía de Tolkien por lo que veremos males aun mas crueles... tengo que aclarar tambien que no habra duelos y el Orichalcos ya no existe como tal en la historia, este ya fue derrotado por el faraon Atem y por tanto no regresara

 ** _De Baruk_**

Akefia y Baruk hermanos gemelos nacidos en la villa de Kul Elna; ambos hijos de una joven mortal y del dios del sol Apolo. Ambos chicos nunca conocieron a su padre, lo mas cercano que tenían es a su abuelo y tío en los cuales tenían un ejemplo a seguir, solían salir a jugar mayormente con otros niños y de cuando en cuando escuchar las historias en las noches junto a una fogata en medio del pueblo. Así fue la vida de los dos niños, hasta un fatídico día en que todo cambio; ese día Akefia y Baruk salieron de su casa con dirección al río Nilo inocentemente ambos solo pensaban en jugar por lo que entre sus juegos perdieron su noción completa del tiempo y solo regresaron cuando vieron la noche y una gran nube de humo que venia en dirección a su aldea.

Akefia tomo la mano de Baruk para mantenerse unidos mientras intentaban llegar a casa una vez mas; mientras corrían desesperados para encontrar a alguien de su familia pudieron percatarse de que eran atacados por soldados egipcios… algunos de estos gritando "¡EN NOMBRE DEL FARAON! ¡PAGARAN POR SUS CRIMENES! ¡" Barak se aterro al ver aquello pero sobretodo al percatarse que ninguno era realmente consiente de sus actos y aunque trato de decirle a Akefia sobre ello este no le daba algo de tiempo pues estaba mas ocupado en encontrar a su familia. Sin imaginarlo ambos niños en cayeron dentro de una trampa que los llevo a un pasadizo dentro de un templo debajo de la aldea, Akefia fue el primero en ponerse de pie y camino para buscar una forma de encontrar una salida de aquel lugar. La sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio cuenta que todas las personas eran arrojadas a un caldero enorme e hirviente, pudo ver como hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños y entre ellos se encontraba su familia eran arrojados a un caldero enorme el cual era vaciado sobre una abertura dentro de una especie de molde; ese molde fue roto mostrando un resplandor dorado intenso, los sacerdotes se inclinaron para tomar los artículos dorados en sus manos sin pensar en las consecuencias en las cuales surgieron casi de inmediato: una lapida surgió dentro y con ella un ser maligno que asesino a casi todos ellos los sobrevivientes huyeron por lo que no vieron a Akefia salir de su escondite y acercarse a aquella lapida y conversar con el ser. Baruk intento detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde y derramando algunas lagrimas salió corriendo queriendo alejarse de toda la destrucción, Akefia salió detrás de el pero fue tarde porque cuando volvió al exterior ya no había nada… por años Akefia creyó que los soldados de faraón raptaron a su hermano gemelo por lo que con el tiempo y la ayuda de la criatura llamada Zorc planeo su venganza contra el faraón.

Baruk sin embargo fue rescatado por nada menos que su propio padre el dios Apolo, este lo llevo lejos de aquellas ruinas y lo entrego su hermana la diosa Artemisa con la cual durante mucho tiempo se educo en las artes de la música, aprendió el arte de la caza siendo sus principales armas el arco y las flechas, amaba a los animales salvajes y siempre era acompañado por el séquito de la diosa las cuales eran sus compañeras de entrenamiento; con el pasar de los años, la diosa decidió que era tiempo de que Baruk comenzara una nueva vida por lo que le entrego 3 regalos: el primero un arco de oro, el segundo fue un collar con una luna y el tercero una capa de color negro.

Baruk comenzó a partir su viaje acompañado por algunas diosas menores, el viaje duro mucho tiempo pudo ver varias lunas en su viaje y aun se pregunto si realmente era lo correcto continuar ese viaje pero espero que al menos al concluir encontraría su respuesta… tres días mas tarde había llegado al fin a una mansión que serviría ahora como su nueva casa; en ella diferentes dioses, semidioses y héroes se encontraban reunidos, dio un paseo mientras los caballeros hablaban con sus acompañantes hasta que llego hasta un jardín donde en el árbol mas grande y grueso se encontró con un chico algo curioso, entretenido con un libro recargado en una rama gruesa del árbol justo sobre Barak… las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y ambos rieron por algo que ninguno entendido en el momento —Mi nombre es Andru, ¿y el tuyo?— dijo, guardando su libro en un pequeño morral antes de caer al piso para luego extenderle la mano al otro —Soy Baruk— quedo con ello correspondido el gesto.

—Bien, algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos Baruk—

—Lo mismo creo Andru—


	3. De Melkor o Aiko

Nelyakai: bueno, un nuevo capitulo esta vez es mas corto que los otros pues se conecta mas con los siguientes; tambien debo aclarar que estos primeros han sido meros prólogos de los personajes y por ende la historia comienza en el siguiente capitulo

 ** _De Aiko o Melkor_**

Las cadenas de Angainor rodearon su cuerpo manteniéndole inmóvil frente a aquel concilio; sabia que pronto seria juzgado nuevamente, esta vez no pido clemencia ni suplico por piedad. Estaba tan cansado de luchar por lo que siempre quiso, tan cansado del rechazo, de la traición, del exilio quería tanto terminar con todo su sufrimiento que ya no presto atención a su realidad. Fue arrojado entonces al vacío, pensó por completo que se quedaría allí para siempre; aunque la profecía de Mandos hizo eco antes de que finalmente el portal hasta aquel lugar se cerrara por completo no le tomo importancia… estaba tan arto de seguir solo quería descansar y no volver al lugar; pensó en Mairon, su amado maia fiel pero su cansancio ya no logro mantenerse en pie y prefería caer solo que arrastrar a Mairon a su caída.

Rogó a Eru que Mairon se hubiera salvado, que encontrara a alguien que hiciera que se olvidara de su amor y que amara al maia aun mas de lo que lo había amado él. Cerro los ojos y finalmente cayo en un sueño profundo en el cual pudo ser feliz tenia a su maia y no necesitaba nada mas… Finalmente tuvo la sensación de caer, no entiendo porque, pero esa sensación era tan real que se sorprendió a tal punto que grito y escucho el sonido nuevamente increíblemente. Por ultimo un golpe, una caída y dolor; sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa mientras se levantaba había calles pavimentadas, casas, personas, ruidos, animales, plantas.

¿que ocurría? ¿por que era libre? ¿por que todo se veía tan diferente?, una mano se poso frente a el, y vio a un hombre de cabello tricolor en tonos verdes y negros una cicatriz en el ojo que le sonreía ademas de tenderle la mano. Las lagrimas brotaron y comenzó a llorar finalmente sacando todos sus sentimientos en ese llanto —tu nombre de ahora en adelante es Aiko, vendrás conmigo y encontraras tu camino nuevamente… tu camino será difícil pero encontraras las riendas con el tiempo y volverás al mundo del que provienes encontrando lo que has buscado desde el inicio.


	4. Chapter 1

Nelyakai: al fin comenzamos con el cap 1, y respondiendo de nuevo a Blackberry Fenix, represalias ya seria mejor que viéramos ygo dm xD para saber mas detalles y si Artemisa adopta niños (siempre y cuando sean de su hermano)

 **Capitulo 1**

Un movimiento le despertó de golpe, con algo de cuidado se tallo los ojos e intentaba recordar donde era que estaba o si podía reconocer algo de lo que le rodeaba; era una especie de carroza color rojo vino por lo que intento incorporarse —que bueno que despertó— escucho una voz familiar —Me alegro que haya descansado, ahora creo que podemos hablar mas tranquilamente Lord Melkor— se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre nuevamente por lo que giro su cabeza al lado derecho para al fin ver a su acompañante. Tenia un aspecto algo curioso: cabello en punta con tonalidades negro y verde, una cicatriz de en el ojo derecho, piel clara y ojos verdes… se pregunto de como este humano sabia su nombre real y le llamaba por el titulo de señor.

—¿quien eres tu? ¿que hago en este lugar?— pregunto, escuchando su voz algo suave y al mismo tiempo distante y completamente desconocida.

—Mi nombre es Timaeus, soy un caballero elegido por los dioses para entrenar a jóvenes héroes, semidioses y demás para enfrentar peligros que amenacen la existencia de la humanidad…

—¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?— interrumpió —por si no te has dado cuenta creo que yo soy mas una amenaza—

El caballero sonrío, mientras ladeo un poco la cabeza mientras suspiraba pesadamente —su hermano pensó que esta oportunidad le ayudaría; ademas, piense de esta manera al menos no estará atrapado en el vacío nuevamente—

Melkor por unos momentos se sintió un tanto confundido, pareció reflexionar en ello —dime, que tengo que hacer— tallo un poco sus ojos ya aceptando el destino que le tocaría y esperando que de alguna forma no fuera tan difícil de llevar.

—Por ahora como dije en el momento que nos encontramos, por ahora se sabe que usted es protegida del señor Manwë… es mejor que mantenga su verdadera identidad oculta dado que podría ser el blanco de ataques por parte de sus enemigos— Melkor pudo observar como el caballero cambio de un semblante relajado a serio —en la academia de la espada y escudo seré asignada a un equipo con otros dos alumnos; claro esta que cualquier problema puede recurrir a mi— se detuvo observando por la ventana —observe, allí esta la academia; voy a darle un recorrido antes de asignarle su equipo—

Melkor se sorprendió al ver el lugar lleno de vida y el como atravesaban una especie de barrera que protegía el lugar; se sentía una gran fuerza que rodeaba todo los alrededores del terreno del castillo, era una sensación calidad y tranquila que de cierta forma le trajo algo de paz… suspiro nuevamente recargando su espalda en el asiento del carro —tu me llamaste Aiko— dijo —¿por que?— miro al hombre de manera algo intrigada queriendo sacar mas respuestas… El caballero sin embargo sonrío, haciendo que el otro se sintiera mas fuera de lugar —la idea surgió de su hermano— respondió —es la identidad que tomara dentro de la academia, por lo que no debe preocuparse todavía— el carro se detuvo en el momento por lo que el hombre abrió la puerta para salir para luego tenderle la mano al otro y que pudiera salir.

El castillo era increíblemente enorme, mas de lo que el mismo Melkor había imaginado; pudo ver diversos jóvenes que hablaban y se divertían e incluso algunos se encontraban entrenando en diversas disciplinas —En este lugar soy el director, por lo que tendrá que seguir mis reglas dentro del instituto… —se interrumpió —¡Señor Timaeus!, ¡señor Timaeus!—una joven llego corriendo a su lado —el oráculo de Delfos ha predicho una nueva amenaza— la joven coloco sus manos en su pecho —¡tiene que venir pronto, la gran sacerdotisa dice que es urgente enviar a alguien— Timaeus suspiro, caminando en dirección a la derecha —Minerva, encárgate que nuestra nueva Alumna llegue a su dormitorio; ha sido asignada al equipo delta green y dile a Andru que le explique todo a la nueva— Timaeus finalmente sigue su camino por lo que deja a Aiko y a Minerva.

Melkor presto algo de atención a la chica, era castaña y de ojos azules delgada y hasta le recordaba vagamente a un elfo —Hola soy Minerva, soy la asistente del director— sonrío la chica haciendo una señal de saludo con su mano—sígueme, tus cosas ya se encuentran en el dormitorio— con una sonrisa Minerva comenzó a avanzar directamente en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado el caballero, a Melkor no le quedo mas que seguir a la chica rara por lo que pudo apreciar mucha cosas como alumnos con un uniforme verde azulado con pantalones color gris; se pregunto si tendría que vestir algo como aquello. Pronto llegaron a una puerta con el numero D7, Minerva toco tres veces y espero la respuesta pacientemente; solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando la puerta se abrió —Hola Minerva—Melkor vio entonces a un chico muy similar a Timaeus, claro sin la cicatriz en el ojo ademas de un color de cabello diferente mechas rubia, con partes morenas y puntas rojizas llevaba tambien el uniforme y un par de gafas —he traído a la nueva chica, eto… — Minerva se interrumpe nuevamente mirando a Melkor nuevamente —olvide preguntar tu nombre—río un poco nerviosa, Melkor solamente negó con la cabeza —Aiko— respondió —mi nombre es Aiko— la chica mas joven mira a la "elfo" que sonreía nerviosa y algo avergonzada mientras que el otro chico solo había inclinado la cabeza y levanto su mano en señal de saludo.

—Bueno dejo esto en tus manos Andru, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien— así Minerva se retiro siguiendo a otros alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo. Andru cerro la puerta para luego abrirla de nuevamente —Adelante, y perdón que la cerrara tenia el seguro de cadena— Melkor, se quedo un poco desconecto un poco pero al final entro en la habitación; era bastante amplia; 3 camas, 3 escritorios, una mesa con un televisor, un baño amplio para tres personas.

—bien Minerva ya me presento soy Andru… debiste conocer a mi padre el director Timaeus— el chico dio algunos pasos mas adentro hasta quedar justo en medio de una alfombra circular color crema —puedes quedarte en la cama de abajo, no puedo darte la individual porque Baruk necesita la luz de la luna para fortalecer sus fuerzas… de igual forma tendrás tu armario, tu escritorio y tu baño propio— Melkor recorrió la habitación intentando aprender cada detalle de esta, había una litera de dos camas recargada a una pared y al lado una mesa de noche con un par de cajones; mientras que en la cama de arriba hacia una mesa de una tabla apoyada en la pared y en el respaldo de la litera; la otra cama que era individual se encontraba casi frente a la ventana. Sonrío de manera inconsciente mientras seguía dando algunos pasos y se perdía en los detalles de aquel lugar, su nuevo hogar.

Andru se dirigió al lado contrario y se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras encendía el televisor —ven siéntate, que olvide explicarte como funciona el lugar— golpeo un poco el sofá al lado de el; el vala entonces tomo unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar sentado al lado — por lo general aquí tenemos clases normales, Historia, geografía, matemáticas, idiomas, física, química, educación física, ademas de clases extra como defensa mágica, magia de curación, entrenamiento en armamento a larga distancia y entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo— el chico de cabello tricolor ladeo su cabeza de lado a lado y continuo —por lo general a todos nos asignan una clase los combatientes de cuerpo a cuerpo por lo general son knights, lancers o assassins son los de combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque algunos tienen a aprender magia básica, los caster son los que pertenecen a la clase magica aunque tambien esta los berserker que son dioses que bajan a la tierra y dado que no tienen a donde ir van a parar a alguna de las academia ya sea la del búho, la del fénix o la del pegaso— la puerta se abrió rápido sorprendiendo a ambos Andru y Melkor que se encontraban adentro, había entrado un chico un tanto mas alto que el tricolor, pero este tenia el cabello albino —¡Baruk!— saludo Andru —te presento a la nueva, ella es Aiko— el mencionado se acerco a los sofás sonriente con sus manos colocadas en la parte de atrás mientras mantenía una risa graciosa —yo pensé que nos enviarían a un chico— al momento de llegar saco uno de sus brazos extendiéndole la mano —soy Baruk de la clase archer—Melkor tomo su mano en respuesta para luego soltarla para luego volver a mantenerse seria en el sofa.

—¿Ya te dieron tu horario?— Baruk cambio el tema de manera radical mientras se sentaba en el sillón al lado —a mi me lo dieron ya, pero tendré que aguantar a la fresa de Lynette… — Baruk se recargo en el sofá completamente fastidiado al pronunciar el nombre —pero al menos estará Azrael y la pondrá en su sitio— un tanto confundido Melkor simplemente se mantuvo callado —Lynette es la lider del equipo rojo, pero ella es algo amo especial— explico Andru —pero vamos Aiko, hay que darte un recorrido por todo el castillo— el tricolor tomo la mano de la chica y la arrastro fuera de la habitación.

Melkor se deslumbro del castillo, los jardines, la gente, la cafetería enorme, los salones tambien eran enormes al igual que varios escritorios… Pudo ver que en algunos lugares había algunos grupos grandes de chicos que convivían ya sea con cuadrado extraño, otros mas se dedicaban a la lectura mientras otros practicaban o jugaba. El paseo se vio interrumpido cuando Minerva apareció nuevamente entregándoles tanto a Andru como a Aiko el horario correspondiente, el atardecer se presento, luego el anochecer y cuando menos espero Melkor había regresado con los otros dos a su nueva habitación.

Baruk encendió el televisor, había un programa de idols que se puso a ver sin prestar mucha atención —¿esa es una caja mágica?—susurro Melkor para si mismo —es un televisor— respondió Baruk de pronto —es un receptor de imágenes y sonido tiene la función de entretener— el vala se quedo observando —¿Aiko no sabes lo que es un televisor?— Andru apareció de pronto detrás de la chica con un pijama simple compuesto de un pantalón azul con estampado de dragones y una camisa azul claro en el pecho y la espalda mientras en las mangas cortas mantenía el patrón del pantalón; la chica solo negó con la cabeza —supongo que vienes de un tiempo antiguo— Andru le acaricio la cabeza levemente—bueno ya te iras adaptando igual que todos… anda date un baño y cambia tu ropa para dormir—el tricolor la tomo del brazo jalando de ella hasta los armarios, abrió el armario que estaba enfrente para sacar un pijama de color rosa parecido al que tenia puesto pero con estampados de balrogs pequeños y tiernos que sin duda le hizo pensar a Melkor de donde lo habían sacado —aquí esta toda la ropa que usaras para el diario y del lado derecho esta el baño— Aiko tomo la ropa y entro al baño por lo que por unos minutos se perdió en la temperatura y la relajación que el agua le trajo al cuerpo… luego de salir ya arreglada y tranquila camino directo a su cama para dormir. Andru subió las escaleras y se acomodo en la cama de arriba justo en el mismo momento en que Baruk apagaba el televisor y iba rumbo al baño para un rato mas tarde regresar con un pijama de los mismos tonos azules que la de Andru, salvo que el estampado tenia algunas lunas; abrió la cortina y la ventana haciendo que el viento entrara, frío y al mismo tiempo que entraba en su cama… Melkor observo que bajo la luz de la luna aparecía una marca en el brazo derecho de Barak en forma de luna en cuarto menguante iluminada en un púrpura. El vala se preguntaba que era lo que hacia en aquel sitio, tenia tantas preguntas y sin embargo ni una respuesta; pensó que esto era mejor del vacío por lo que simplemente cerro los ojos esperando que esto no fuera un sueño.


	5. Chapter 2

Cihtli: bueno comenzamos con un cambio de nombre :D dado que he abierto una cuenta de wattpad donde tambien estoy publicando esta fic; y para mas facilidad ambas cuentas llevan el mismo nombre, si lo desean dejo el enlace wattpad para que entren y puedan checar la guia que estoy haciendo a parte para quien no conoce todas las referencias que presento en la historia. Sin mas les dejo el cap

 **Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente la luz del sol cayo en los ojos del vala por lo que giro levemente y se cubrió con las sabanas tanto como podía para evitar que la luz le siguiera dando en la cara, algunos ruidos se colaban a sus oídos y molestaban sus sueños por lo que finalmente ya no le quedo mas que levantarse… parpadeo en algunos momentos antes de tallar sus ojos levemente —bienvenida a la vida bella durmiente— río divertido Baruk mientras guardaba algunas de sus cosas dentro de una mochila —no soy una niña— murmuro Melkor para si mismo, se levanto para luego caerse por el susto que le causo un destello que volaba por todos lados —Perdón Askella es algo traviesa— Andru se río mientras salía del vestidor con el uniforme y una mochila, el destello cambio el rumbo directamente hacia el colocándose dentro de un pequeño cristal que este llevaba en el cuello —¡vamos, vamos! no queremos llegar tarde el primer día prepárate que aun tenemos que ir a la cafetería a desayunar— Andru salió de la habitación recargando en la baranda de del pasillo donde miro justo hacia y vio el bullicio de los demás.

Melkor camino directo al armario, dándose cuenta que ya había un uniforme ademas de una mochila de color negro con algunos leves detalles en rojo le era extraño dado que no tenia absolutamente nada; salvo la ropa que tenia puesta en ese momento pero al llegar ya había un pijama y ahora esto. No pensó en nada mas por lo que simplemente se fue a bañar y cambiar, se veía algo curiosa en el uniforme verde que le trajo un recuerdo a uno de sus hermanos. Al final salió y encontró a Baruk y Andru hablando un tanto cerca pero se callo mientras caminaba y los otros comenzaban a seguirle.

Había mucha actividad por todos los pasillos hablando y riendo, algunos simplemente seguían su camino; podría describirse como un lugar lleno de vida que de alguna forma extraña no le molesto en lo mas mínimo; sonrío inconscientemente mientras seguía caminando hasta que quedo justo atrás de los otros dos pero sin dejarles de seguir. Algunos minutos mas tarde se encontraban enfrente de una oficina, Andru fue el que abrió la puerta y nuevamente se encontraron con Minerva sentada en un escritorio con varios papeles y una laptop en la que parecía estar centrada —hi Minerva san— Andru saludo de manera alegre mientras de se sentaba en una silla justo al frente del escritorio mientras le hacia señales a Melkor de hacer lo mismo —Ah, Andru supongo que tu y Aiko vienen por su horario… solo dame un segundo y lo imprimo— dijo con una sonrisa apartando la mirada momentáneamente para luego regresar a su laptop y seguir trabajando, Melkor se pregunto que tanto hacia en ese extraño artefacto hasta que un sonido le asusto e hizo girar su mirada para ver otro artefacto extraño en el cual salían un par de hojas pequeñas que tenían tinta a manera de palabras y cuadros… realmente parecía magia hasta que escucho el murmuro de Baruk "eso es una impresora, es como una manera rápida de escribir a partir de una computadora" Melkor no entendió realmente por lo que suspiro; Minerva entonces tomo un papel a cada uno al igual que una tarjeta y los entrego a ambos chicos —listo, aquí esta sus horarios, espero les vaya bien el primer día— Melkor se comenzó a levantar del asiento, estaban girando para retirarse cuando Andru giro repentinamente —sigan aun tengo algo que hacer— dijo mientras regresaba con Minerva, Baruk entonces tomo la mano de Melkor —ok te comprare lo de siempre en la cafetería entonces— así Baruk jalo a Melkor del brazo sacándola de la oficina; Andru regreso al escritorio manteniéndose de pie esta vez —¿el esta ocupado?— pregunto de repente apuntando a una puerta justo al lado derecho de la puerta, Minerva simplemente negó con la cabeza por lo que simplemente se dirigió y toco la puerta tres veces —gracias— murmuro.

Timaeus se encontraba leyendo algunos informes sobre las misiones que los equipos delta blue y delta red habían completado recientemente, estaba muy centrado en su lectura y sobre todo escuchando su canción favorita en las bocinas que tenia su portátil que no escucho los golpes leves en la puerta. Tomo un sorbo de cafe cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y no le quedo mas que apartar los papeles que tenia en el momento —hola papa— Andru había entrado al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se sentaba rápidamente en la silla frente al escritorio. Timaeus se recargo en la silla mientras tomaba otro sorbo mas de cafe —despertaste de buen humor— río un poco bajo mientras dejaba su taza de cafe al lado de los papeles —me alegra que sea así, dado que voy a pedirte un favor— se levanto mientras caminaba hacia la ventana mirando hacia afuera justo aun grupo de chicos que parecían divertirse debajo de la sombra de un árbol, Andru por su parte se encontraba un tanto confundido —¿que clase de favor?— pregunto imitando la acción de su padre hasta abrazarlo. El caballero le devolvió el abrazo dandole algunas palmadas en la espalda —quiero que vigiles a Aiko— Andru se separo levemente, dandole una mirada extrañada a su padre sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando —Ella no es lo que parece, su verdadera identidad debe ser ocultada por seguridad… pero en si el es peligroso tanto para otros como para si mismo— se volvió de nuevo a su silla con el semblante claramente cambiado a uno mas serio, Andru estaba seguro que eso no era nada bueno; su mente intentando encontrar una respuesta siendo miles de nombres los que llegaron a su cabeza —Aiko es de la raza ainur, protegida del señor Manwë Sublimo ademas de su único familiar— el chico claramente abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al darse cuenta de a quien se estaba refiriendo su padre en cuanto a la identidad de su nueva compañera —¿por que esta aquí? ¿no se supone que esta encerrado en el vacío?— rápidamente volvió a su asiento esperando mas explicaciones, Timaeus suspiro tomando de nuevo la taza que tenia medio llena —no creas que fue perdonado, porque no lo fue… en el mundo de Ea, los valar han decidido que se le de una oportunidad de redención pero antes de eso tendrá que pasar la prueba de confianza de allí que este en esta academia— ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos sin hacer movimiento alguno, finalmente Andru se levanto nuevamente dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta —bien, déjalo a mi; no le sacare los ojos de encima— sonrío girando un poco la cabeza para volver a ver a su padre —te veré para comer juntos en la tarde ¿verdad?— nuevamente Timaeus río, tomando las carpetas que había apartado para luego dirigir su mirada a la puerta —claro, sabes que nunca me pierdo eso— finalmente Andru salió cerrando la puerta tras de si, negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo y se retiraba haciendo un gesto de adiós con la mano a Minerva que no le presto nada de atención, al final salió corriendo para encontrarse con Baruk y Aiko en la cafeteria.

Baruk y Aiko llevaban varios minutos en la fila, cuando finalmente vieron a Andru entrar por la puerta principal, el peliblanco alzo la mano haciendo una señal al tricolor para que este se acercara mientras Aiko se quedaba quiera pensando; ella aun tenia la hoja de su horario y la tarjeta manteniendo sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido. Andru finalmente llego a donde ellos mientras la fila continuaba avanzando mas y pronto los tres ya tenían un almuerzo que consistía en un par de hot cakes, una tortilla, 2 salchichas fritas ademas de un vaso de jugo de naranja. Solo paso una hora cuando todos comenzaron a ir a diferentes clases tanto que el tiempo se fue volando para el vala; estaba a medio día cuando las clases fueron interrumpidas abruptamente convocando a todos los alumnos a "la sala de las estrellas" se pregunto vagamente de que trataría esto, parecía que Andru se percato —la sala de las estrellas solo se abre cuando hay varios nuevos— respondió simplemente —por lo general cada uno de los aprendices por lo general lleva a una estrella guardiana, esta escoge a su protegido— las palabras salían serias y con gran peso haciendo que Melkor se hacia unos pasos para atrás —no creo que alguna estrella me escoja— murmuro —sobretodo luego de todo lo que le hice a Varda y a los demás— eso ultimo fue mas como un pensamiento que se guardo para si mismo. La sala pronto estaba llena, era un lugar oscuro iluminado por las luces de todo el mundo; ¿como podían estar todas las estrellas en un lugar tan pequeño?.

Melkor quedo asombrado de como el cielo nocturno se encontraba tan hermoso e infinito, Andru le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda mientras le guiaba directo a las sillas de enfrente y luego el se sentaba en las de mas atrás; poco a poco uno a uno fueron nombrados y estrellas bajan y escogían a los chicos para luego quedarse justo a su lado; estrellas de Aries, Tauro, Geminis, Cancer, Leo, Virgo y Libra; otras de algunas constelaciones como Cisnes, Andromeda, Unicorno, Osa mayor y menor ademas de otras no tan conocidas como Serpiente, Triángulo, Tucán y Vulpeja. Pronto el director Timaeus nombro a los siguientes que habían nacido bajo la constelación de Escorpio, a Melkor le sorprendió escuchar su propio nombre, se levanto pronto y siguió al resto de chicos nombrados que no pasaban mas de tres chicos contándolo a el; pronto algunos dos estrellas bajaron desde el cielo y fueron directamente a los otros chicos. Melkor suspiro, no le sorprendía que ninguna estrella lo escogiera por lo que pronto decidió por cuenta propia retirarse de la plataforma… Sin embargo un brillo realmente intenso lo hizo regresar, un brillo tan fuerte como el sol salió directamente hacia el hasta tirarlo al piso.

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos luego de lo ocurrido, algo nunca antes fue posible; Timaeus sobretodo estaba boquiabierto tratando de aclarar todo lo que acababa de presenciar e incluso Minerva que se encontraba a su lado estaba sorprendida a tal grado que no podía formular una palabra, algunos se miraban unos a otros, Andru y Baruk se mantenían de la misma manera que Timaeus mientras el silencio se hacia prolongado e incomodo —¡Antares no pudo escogerla a ella!— grito una joven pelimorada de manera colérica —¡pero tu lo haz visto LYNETTE! ¡Antares realmente la escogió!— exclamo otro, pronto varios se habían unido hasta que finalmente eran una pelea entre los que defendían lo que había ocurrido y los que simplemente estaban de lado de Lynette. Finalmente, mientras Melkor comenzaba a levantarse; Timaeus comenzó a caminar hasta el principio del escenario —¡SILENCIO!— todos callaron en seco recobrando la compostura —¡ME PARECE INCREIBLE QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS AUN HAGAN TANTO ALBOROTO! ¡SON GUERREROS ENTRENADOS PARA MANTENER EL ORDEN, AHORA COMPORTENSE COMO EJEMPLO QUE DEBEN SER!— pronto todo el alboroto se termino, y los chicos bajaron rápidamente; Melkor tenia aun muchas preguntas que no podía responder pero decidió esperar para mas tiempo para poder responder todo. Las elecciones siguieron continuando y Melkor sentado no dejaba de mirar como el resplandor daba vueltas a su alrededor de un lado a otro e incluso se le acercaba a la mejilla y hacia suaves de arriba a abajo como si de un gato se tratara; sonrío inconscientemente con un sentimiento con algo que el vala describiría como felicidad.

La tarde llego muy pronto y con ello la hora de comer, de nuevo a hacer fila y había en el comedor distintos tipos de tacos, y todos con forme pasaban entregaban su tarjeta y esta pasaba por otra maquina que luego daba algunos sonidos y era devuelta; tomaban algunos con pinzas de diferentes guisos que se encontraban, esta vez en la fila se union el director justo al lado de Andru sonriendo de manera tranquila como si fuera solamente uno mas en aquel sitio. La comida luego de un rato fue muy tranquila, aunque de cierta forma parecida que seguía siendo un centro de atención enorme luego de lo que ocurriera en la sala de las estrellas, finalmente llego la hora de las practicas y por un rato se sintió liberado del todo luego de luchar mano a mano contra algunos otros desconocidos de niveles mas altos. El día finalmente llego a su fin al menos en cuanto a clases y regresaron a su habitación, Andru se metió a bañar y Baruk se dirigió directamente al sofá para encender el televisor Melkor se sentó en el sofá a mirando al peliblanco de manera inquieta y algo tensa. Andru salió y miro un tanto la escena por lo que se sentó al lado de Baruk —¿tienes algún problema?— pregunto suavemente intentando no parecer molesto —solo quiero saber que paso hace un momento… lo de las estrellas— Melkor suspiro viendo como giraba la luz a todos lados y que no lograba mas que marearlo.

Askella salió del lado derecho de Andru y se detuvo justo frente a la estrella que no dejaba de girar al rededor del vala, luego sin previo aviso salió una mas justo de la espalda de Baruk acercándose donde las otras. Ambos chicos se miraron y rieron un poco mientras veían confundida a su compañera —ellas son estrellas, funcionan así… ellas nos cuidan de cualquier energía maligna y nos prestan su poder cuando se trata de ir a misiones; las estrellas siempre escogen al portador digno de brindarles su poder por lo que nadie puede decidir que estrella tiene— respondió Baruk de manera tranquila y calmada —algunas estrellas suelen ser muy extremadamente celosas de su poder por lo que no escoger a cualquiera… el caso de Antares es especial dado que nunca escogió a nadie— esta vez Andru fue el que hablo por lo que Melkor sitio que lograba entender algo al fin —aunque tambien debes saber una cosa… la estrella que te elija se conecta a ti, a tus recuerdos y a tu poder… se vuelve parte de ti y cuando tu estadía en la academia termina el lazo simplemente se rompe— Askella y la otra estrella regresaron con sus duelos y Antares fue justo a donde Melkor quedándose instalada en el hombro derecho, pensó en sus actos cuando existió en Ea, cuando apenas comenzaba la creación y el hecho de destruir cientos de estrellas a su alrededor… El altavoz emitió un pequeño ruido —equipo delta green, reportarse en sala de operaciones—la voz de Minerva le saco de sus pensamientos, vio que Baruk apagaba el televisor y Andru comenzaban a salir ya de la habitación —andando, ya es hora de nuestra primera misión—


	6. Chapter 3

Nelyakai: bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo finalmente la primera misión del trio x'D espero les guste

 **Capitulo 3**

Un par de horas y los tres jóvenes estaban completamente perdidos; tenían al menos un par de horas caminando siguiendo la corriente del Nilo por lo que esperaban encontrar pronto un lugar para refugiarse. Finalmente Andru se dejo caer en la arena para descansar al igual que Baruk y Melkor, tenian al menos un par de horas siguiendo esa misma dirección desde que llegaron por el portal… su misión, rescatar dos espíritus de las garras del hechicero antiguo conocido como Anubis; intentaron dormir un poco para recuperar las fuerzas cuando en la mitad de la noche escucharon varios ruidos de chacales. Los tres chicos tomaron rápidamente posición de ataque; Baruk su arco de madera junto con una flecha, Andru tenia una espada ademas de un escudo redondo mientras Melkor tenia dos esferas de fuego negro saliendo de ambas palmas de sus manos. Pronto una pequeña niña de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros y vestida con ropa tradicional egipcia se hizo presente siendo perseguida por un grupo grande de chacales, no tardo mucho y los tres chicos enfrentaron rápidamente a los chacales hasta someterlos… y algunos huyeron.

—¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?— pregunto Andru acercando sus pasos hasta tenderle la mano —¿como te llamas?, yo soy Andru, el es Baruk y ella Aiko— la niña tuvo un poco de miedo al principio pero pronto sonrío y tomo la mano del tricolor —me llamo Merary, soy hija de Anubis— la niña finalmente se levanto —¿dime que haces aquí en medio del desierto?— esta vez fue Baruk quien hizo la pregunta, la pequeña simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras se intentaba esconder justo detrás de Andru —quería salir a jugar pero mi padre no me dejo por lo que escape mientras sus amigos lo mantenían ocupado; pero cuando salí las mascotas de mi padre me persiguieron— Melkor miro a Baruk por unos instantes haciendo una seña hacia la pequeña —oh, eso es muy entendible… dime como se llaman los amigos de tu papa, tenemos un rato buscando a los nuestros— Baruk sonrío de manera gentil para que la pequeña se sintiera mas segura.

La estrategia pareció funcionar pues la niña pronto se encontraba mas tranquila —se tratan del faraón Atem y el rey de los ladrones— dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, los tres chicos tomaron esto como una señal y por lo que los tres se ofrecieron a llevarla de vuelta para que no le ocurriera nada. La idea, silenciosamente era que de esa forma pudieran infiltrarse para rescatar a los espíritus; trataron un par de horas en los cuales la noche finalmente regreso el sol.

Atem abrió los ojos lentamente dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en el mundo de los muertos, parpadeo varias veces entre las cuales intento reconocer aquel lugar tan extraño; se encontraba dentro de una jaula de energía, pronto encontró otra jaula justo al lado izquierdo en donde se encontraba aun inconsciente su antiguo enemigo de cabello blanco —Bakura— murmuro —despierta Bakura— unos pasos le alertaron por lo que cerro los ojos y espero a ver de quien se trataba su enemigo y buscar la forma de salir de aquel sitio.

Un nombre moreno, de cabello rubio, con venas sobresaliendo por todo su cuerpo; justo detrás alguien de cabello blanco en parte levantado en puntas y en parte caído —Marik vigila que nadie entre— el mencionado solo salió hacia afuera sin decir absolutamente nada, aunque claramente hizo una cara de fastidio para el otro —Bien mis pequeñas mascotas, pronto me serán útiles para mi resurrección, tengo que admitir que esperar para traerlos de vuelta del mundo de los muertos ha sido una buena idea… ahora nada me detendrá de obtener el mundo—pronto el hombre salió de nuevo dejando la habitación sola salvo las dos jaulas. Atem abrió los ojos, mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente; había creído que Anubis se destruyo junto con el dragón brillante de los ojos azules en aquella batalla que tuvo en la arena del duelo… Pero lo peor es que no solo era el si no tambien la parte oscura de Marik estaba de vuelta y al parecer trabajaba junto al otro; maldijo su suerte, realmente no era algo que estaba esperando si había logrado derrotar a los dos antes fue por separado y con ayuda de su compañero, ahora estaba solo y tenia que encontrar la forma de sacar al ladrón y al mismo tiempo salir ileso.

Los cuatro habían llegado al fin al escondite de Anubis, era un tanto irónico que su escondite se tratara de una pirámide antigua casi en ruinas. Se percibían unas cuantas luces pero nada que saliera de lo anormal para la gente común pudiera notar a simple vista; se escondieron detrás de unas dunas a unos cuantos metros, notando como los guardias caninos entraban y salían. Algunos minutos pasaron y la pequeña Merary poco a poco se comenzaba a impacientar, por lo que Andru estaba buscando la forma de formular un plan para poder entrar cumplir su misión y salir completamente ilesos —Andru— susurro Melkor le toco el hombro para llamar la atención del tricolor —espera estoy pensando— dijo quitándose la mano mientras seguía en lo suyo, cuando nuevamente volvió a sentir el golpeteo de una mano en su hombro —que esperes— esta vez contesto con algo de fastidio —Bueno, entonces no te diré que Merary salió corriendo de vuelta a la pirámide y que ya había algunos caninos salieron a la búsqueda de los intrusos que se encontraban junto con la pequeña. Finalmente a los tres chicos salieron a corriendo en dirección contraria hasta que teniendo ya una ventaja considerable pudieron comenzar el contraataque.

Bakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una jaula de energía —bienvenido Bakura— Atem saludo con la mano —Faraón, ¿que rayos hacemos aquí?—pregunto de pronto intentando romper la jaula —no lo intentes, ya lo intente de todo y no logre absolutamente nada en especial— dijo ya resignado. Finalmente luego de unos minutos el ladrón estaba igual de cansado de luchar, pronto sin embargo volvió a regresar Anubis junto con algunos sacerdotes que pronto tomaron las jaulas para atraerlas de nuevo hacia una especie de santuario. Ambos fueron colocados en dos pilares y el ritual comenzó.

Luego de acabar con los chacales, un rayo de energía salió disparada desde la punta de la pirámide por lo que finalmente no les quedo mas remedio que correr directo a la pirámide y tratar de entrar como fuera que se pudieran para evitar que cualquier cosa que planeara Anubis se interrumpiera. Mataron a algunos chacales mas, cuando lograron entrar se dieron cuenta que había mas de ocho caminos distintos y se encontraban poco tiempo. Merary volvió a aparecer de uno de los pasillos que haciendo unas señas para que se acercaran, a los tres chicos no les quedo mas que seguir a la niña que les hizo dar varias vueltas hasta que finalmente quedaron justo en la parte mas oscura del segundo piso de donde se realizaba el ritual para que el sacerdote Anubis… Baruk fue el mas sorprendido al ver que en uno de los pilares se encontraba quien menos espero ver. No quedo mas que ver como se seguía realizando aquello mientras planeaban algo que lograra sacar a los espíritus de allí.

El brazo derecho de Bakura comenzó a dolerle, tanto así que en un esfuerzo por intentar aliviar ese dolor tomo su muñeca frotando con mucha fuerza; Atem noto ese cambio repentino e incluso la sensación de que tenían que salir no lo abandonaba… ¿pero como salir? ademas, el necesitaría la ayuda de Bakura si quería enfrentar a dos de sus enemigos juntos. Las antorchas se apagaron de la nada, dejando todo en una total oscuridad hasta el grado en que no se podía ver absolutamente nada; Bakura sin embargo podía sentir como el dolor de su brazo aumentaba considerablemente. Dos flechas chocaron en las jaulas causando un daño tal en las jaulas que estas se partieron, Atem estaba tan aturdido que solo pudo salir de su trance cuando alguien le tiro del brazo para correr de la misma forma que Bakura ambos corrían hacia la misma dirección; nuevamente las luces de las antorchas encendieron y los sacrificios habían desaparecido.

Andru llego pronto al lugar de encuentro jalando a los otros dos —lamento el retraso, realmente no sabíamos como encontrarlos—soltó de pronto cuando vio que sus otros dos compañeros acompañados por Merary aparecieron del otro lado —¿se encuentran bien? ¿nadie los vio?—pregunto —Estamos bien, debo admitir que el pálido es bueno en el arco como todo un elfo— dijo Melkor —aunque sigo sin entender ¿de que sirve que salvemos a estos dos, si los malos siguen sueltos?— apunto de nuevo hacia atrás —lo primero que tenemos que hacer es sacar a los prisioneros; ahora el plan es divide y vencer… Baruk tu y Aiko vayan tras Marik para que aprenda como se sellan en cristales yo iré tras Anubis— Baruk asintió dandole una palmada a Aiko y salir de nuevo por el mismo pasillo que habían llegado.

Atem intrigado se acerco a Andru—¿disculpa tu quien eres?— Andru ladeo la cabeza mientras sonrío nerviosamente —perdón, olvide presentarnos; yo soy Andru y los chicos que acaban de ver son Baruk y Aiko… pertenecemos a un grupo de academias conocidas como los caballeros del destino, bajo la protección de la alianza de los dioses— tanto faraón y ladrón se miraron sin entender que fue todo eso —tal vez luego el director Timaeus les explique— Andru comenzo a caminar para buscar un lugar donde pudieran esconderse —¿Timaeus?— exclamo de pronto Atem —si es mi padre— finalmente mientras avanzaban empezaron a escuchar unos pasos, Askella salió para advertir y no encontrando otra cosa Andru tomo dos cristales de sus bolsillos apuntando a los espíritus egipcios y luego encerrarlos dentro —lo siento, lo siento— Andru corro rápidamente y atravesó a los guardias con su espada para luego seguir corriendo en busca de Anubis.

Luego de algunos minutos Baruk y Aiko se encontraron pronto a Marik, mientras Baruk preparo su arco y flecha, Melkor comenzó a hacer una distracción; con las antorchas haciendo que las luces cambiaran de color de rojo a azul, de azul a verde, de verde a naranja e incluso a llegar a negro… de alguna manera se le hizo extraño la forma en que podía manipular el fuego dado que hacia tiempo no lograba usar sus poderes con tanta normalidad. Pronto Marik estuvo en la mira de la flecha la cual fue lanzada a tal fuerza que la flecha se convirtió en destello y atravesó a Marik convirtiéndolo en una masa oscura, la estrella de Baruk hizo su aparición dejando caer un cristal completamente transparente donde toda la masa fue capturada. Melkor se impresiono mas mantuvo silencio, pronto ambos estaban regresando por el pasillo nuevamente para salir de la pirámide.

Andru blandito su espada algunas veces mas antes de llegar a Anubis, pudo notar que este se encontraba desesperado buscando a los prisioneros… tenia que formular un plan para que Merary no viera lo que le haría a su padre, se trataba de una pequeña niña después de todo, se le ocurrió hacerla jugar un juego de escondidas donde tenia que buscar a donde habían ido los otros si quería ganar, la niña emocionada salió corriendo en búsqueda de los otros dejando a Andru solo para realizar su ataque final. Se acerco tan lentamente como podía, escondido lo mejor posible con la oscuridad para no ser detectado, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de lograr dar la estocada final alguien mas lo hizo. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, Askella saco un cristal transparente de su interior, con el sello entonces la masa que fue Anubis; una vez encerrado, Andru vio que frente suyo había una figura de una mujer con la parte inferior de serpiente tan grande que le aterro, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía extrañamente familiar —Iyari— susurro una voz y pronto la sombra desapareció. Andru salió corriendo para encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos justo a la parte de afuera, Merary ya estaba con ellos todos se tomaron de las manos e invocaron las palabras —reditus— apareciendo de nuevo en la academia.


	7. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Los cuatro pronto se encontraron dentro de una habitación oscura, Melkor se pregunto si aquello eran normal puesto que no se parecía en nada a la forma en que se habían ido originalmente. Merary finalmente salió del circulo en el que se encontraba rodeada por los otros y empiezo un recorrido por la habitación oscura que apenas es alumbrada por una lampara; Andru intentaba ir tras ella pero la niña se escapaba con facilidad, por lo que Baruk y Melkor no le quedo mas que seguir tratando de atraparla. Fue al menos unos minutos cuando el sonido de unos pasos fuertes y metales que alerto a los chicos… Timaeus hizo finalmente su aparición llevando puesta su famosa armadura para dar un aspecto un tanto aterrador bajo el semblante serio, Andru y Baruk se quedaron completamente quietos mientras que Melkor atrapo a Merary.

—¡Andru!—exclamo el caballero sin siquiera inmutarse al punto que los chicos solo miraron al tricolor —estoy muerto— murmuro para luego caminar justo a la misma dirección de donde el caballero había salido. Minerva tambien salió justo detrás de Timaeus a diferencia del primero vestida con un pijama algo parecido al de los estudiantes tomo entonces la mano de Merary y la llevo a otro sitio para que descansara haciendo a los otros una seña para que hicieran lo mismo; finalmente Baruk y Melkor finalmente solo se miraron e hicieron caso a lo que la asistente sugirió.

Los pasos de Timaeus resonaban por todos los pasillos vacíos y oscuros, Andru se preguntaba la hora que seria pues no imagino haber tardado tanto en la misión; pero al ver como su padre se estaba comportando sitio un escalofrío algo desalentador por lo que se negó a pensar que las cosas estarían bien. Askella se encontraba justo a su lado intentando darle un pequeño consuelo por lo que se avecinaba probablemente en lo cual al parecer no estaba preparado, finalmente ambos llegaron a la oficina y que le hizo extrañamente extraño que ambos llegaran allí. La puerta se abrió por lo que tanto padre e hijo entraron, Timaeus se quito el casco dejándolo aun lado de la mesa y sentándose en su silla mientras Andru se quedo de pie sin saber como reaccionar —¿Que esperas para sentarte?— dijo con desagrado mirándolo aun con la misma frialdad de antes —lo siento señor— susurro Andru sentándose finalmente en la silla. El silencio al menos duro un par de minutos luego de aquello ante la espera que parecía podía cortar la tensión con un par de tijeras, el mayor dio un giro rápido de cuello —bien, ¿por que no me explicas que ocurrió?— el tono de su voz era realmente extraño y no parecía en nada al del padre amoroso que siempre era con el —fue algo realmente dificil, no solo se trataba de Anubis si no tambien de un ser oscuro llamado Marik; tuvimos que separarnos y la niña bueno ella nos ayudo a encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba escondido el sacerdote— Andru se encogió de hombros.

—¿algo más que quieras reportar?— pregunto de pronto el mayor —no señor, fue todo... solo nos separamos y sellamos a Anubis y al tal Marik en cristales rojos ademas de que puse las dos almas que estos secuestraron en piedras de diamante— sacó los dos cristales dejándolos en el escritorio, Timaeus finalmente suspiro relajando un tanto sus facciones —si eso es todo puedes irte— Andru asintió y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Timaeus sin embargo no se relajó, tuvo una sensación de peligro; sabía que no podía estar tranquilo y menos luego de todo lo que había ocurrido en su pasado. Negó mientras rezaba a Atenea que aquello no regresará jamás a su vida ni a la de Andru —por favor, no de nuevo... Andru no merece ese tormento—

Dos golpes se escucharon fuerte en la puerta, Timaeus respiro para recobrar la compostura —adelante— la puerta se abrió dejando ver la imagen de Minerva sonriente con una bandeja con dos tazas y una tetera —pensé que necesitaría un poco de te— la joven se acercó dándole una taza para luego servir un poco de té en ella —gracias, supongo que lo necesito— con aquello tomo la taza bebiendo un pequeño sorbo del liquido con el fin de calmarse un poco, un suspiro largo llego a escucharse fuerte sobre el silencio de la habitación —por la forma en que actuó, debo suponer de que aquello aun le sigue afectando— murmuro de pronto —ha pasado tanto tiempo pero… aun ahora le sigue afectando— esta bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal por hablar sobre ese tema —lo se, han pasado varios milenios y aun me sigue afectando— río divertido —no importa cuantos años tengo ni que sea aun mas fuerte que antes, aun tengo miedo de los recuerdos y temo que Andru pueda sufrir lo mismo— tomo los cristales que antes le había dejado Andru anteriormente antes de salir —¿puedo encargarte esto?… no tienes que hacerlo de inmediato, ve a la cama antes y descansa lo que necesites; por lo que se Ra ya ha firmado por uno de ellos— Minerva asintió levemente —Sabe, usted y Andru me recuerda mucho a mi señora Demeter y a la joven Persefone— tomo los cristales de la mano del hombre guardándolo en una de sus bolsillos —la Señora Demeter tambien sola proteger mucho a la joven Persefone a tal grado que no dejaba que esta sufriera alguna daño… esto fue bueno para ella pues pudo crecer feliz y sin preocupaciones, pero lamentablemente eso mismo le afecto cuando el señor Hades la secuestro y no pudo escapar— Timaeus la miro un tanto intrigado, Minerva continuo —a veces pienso en usted como alguien muy protector cuando se trata de Andru y me preocupa que cometa el mismo error que mi señora—el caballero se encogió de hombres sintiéndose algo apenado por la comparación —ya ya, me haces sentir incomodo— la joven se rió un poco —esta bien, comenzare a trabajar de inmediato dado que tengo mucha energía; por favor descanse— Minerva se levanto tomando la tetera y la taza de ella, cuando menos espero Timaeus ya se encontraba solo nuevamente en su oficina.

La mañana siguiente llego demasiado rápido, Andru se encontraba dormido en su cama; la almohada estaba un poco húmeda y llego a la conclusión que debía ser por las lagrimas que había derramado la noche anterior. Recordó un poco lo que había ocurrido horas antes, Baruk y Aiko se encontraban aun dormidos por lo que no notaron cuando regreso y se subió por las escaleras hasta la cama donde se arrojo y lloro un poco mientras el sueño iba ganándole… se pregunto porque su padre estaba tan molesto. Aiko y Baruk seguían dormidos por lo que no le costo trabajo bajar nuevamente hasta el piso e ir a tomar algo de su ropa, se dio cuenta que aun tenia el uniforme por lo que tomo una camisa y un pantalón azul a la usanza de la antigua Grecia y corriente para poder dejar su uniforme para lavar mas tarde ademas de que no seria algo que desentonaría con la academia dado que por lo general se usaba ese tipo de ropa para los entrenamientos por lo que se dirigió a su baño y se quedo allí por algunos minutos para luego escuchar como se iban levantando Baruk y luego Aiko, unos ruidos mas tarde decidido salir para ver como se encontraban sus compañeros. Se encontró entonces con que Timaeus estaba en la puerta con el mismo semblante serio pero ya no tan molesto como la noche anterior, ademas de que traía puesta una ropa mas normal que su armadura —vengan, ya liberaron a los chicos de los cristales— fue todo lo que dijo para luego salir de la habitación; Baruk y Aiko se bañaron rápido y tomaron sus uniformes limpios nuevamente para salir junto con Andru directo a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería encontraron a Atem tranquilamente recostado en una de las cama, tenia en su brazo una especie de brazalete en forma de hilos de colores entrelazados. Finalmente abrió los ojos para notar que no se encontraba ni en el reino de los muertos ni en la pirámide donde Anubis los tenia atrapado a el y a Bakura. Lo primero que se encontró fue una escena donde se encuentra un hospital, siendo esto algo que lo dejo fuera de lugar, el peliblanco se encuentra justo al lado suyo aun dormido por lo que suspiro pesadamente mientras esperaba inquieto en su interior por no saber en donde se encontraba.

La puerta se abrió luego de unos minutos mostrando una figura conocida para el —¡Timaeus!— exclamo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo feliz. El caballero se acerco para pronto acomodarse en la silla al lado de la cama —veo que se encuentra mejor, eso es una buena noticia— finalmente otros pasos se escucharon y dejaron ver a los jóvenes los que habían salvado la noche anterior —quiero presentarles a mis tres alumnos; Aiko Konoe, Baruk hijo de Artemisa y por ultimo mi hijo Andru—Atem se quedo mirando a los tres chicos sobretodo al peliblanco y al tricolor que tenían un gran parecido físico tanto con el como con Bakura —por favor descansé un poco, se que puede resultar algo extraño pero por petición del dios Ra a partir de hoy usted tambien será parte de esta academia— el moreno parpadeo un par de veces —tranquilo ya iré explicándole con detalle para que se acople, por ahora necesitamos que recupere sus fuerzas— Baruk sonrío y girando su cabeza levemente se dio cuenta de un detalle al que no le había prestado la debida atención —¡Akefia!— murmuro —hermano, es mi hermano— con eso el corrió directo hacia la cama de alado —no puedo creer que sea el, ha pasado tanto desde la ultima vez que nos vimos— algunas lagrimas ya salían de sus ojos —¿tu conoces al ladrón?— Atem pregunto de pronto —es mi hermano mayor, nacimos en Kull Ena pero luego de que nuestra aldea fue destruida mi madre Artemisa se hizo cargo de mi, a mi hermano lo dejaron pues Zorc el oscuro lo corrompió sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo… la verdad en ese momento no pude hacer nada mas que correr y huir— Baruk tenia la mirada baja tras decir aquello —¿que pasara con el?— levanto la mirada nuevamente mirando al caballero.

Timaeus suspiro —mientras no se encuentre un dios que quiera tomarlo como protegido el será regresado al mundo de los muertos— Baruk sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello —permiso, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien… —Baruk se fue finalmente siendo seguido por Andru y Aiko —Aiko quédate aquí, cuida de mi hermano por favor— aunque Aiko se quedo sin palabras solo asintió y regreso de nuevo a la enfermería mientras Andru y el seguían su camino —¿a donde vamos?— pregunto el tricolor de repente —a ver a mi padre—


	8. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Andru y Baruk llegaron finalmente a través del portal directamente a un templo enorme e iluminado completamente por la luz del sol; pronto unas mujeres se acercaron vestidas con armaduras de batalla y ropajes de la antigua Grecia. Andru se sintió un tanto intimidado, al verlas pues recordó el mito de las amazonas y temió que estas fueran descendientes de las antiguas mujeres guerreras; sin embargo, Baruk no parecía intimidado ante la presencia de aquellas —¡he venido a ver al amo del templo!— exclamo manteniendo lo mejor posible el semblante de orgullo que caracterizaba al dios que habitaba aquellas tierras. Las guerreras retrocedieron finalmente y bajando ligeramente las armas que tenían y formando una hilera por la que ambos chicos caminaran, los pasos eran incomodos entre la atmósfera pesada que la escena generaba al rededor de ellos.

Entraron finalmente al templo subiendo un par de escaleras por las cuales subieron directo al centro esperando así encontrar un poco de paz a esa sensación incomoda que los perseguía incesantemente mientras mas avanzaban; paso a paso internados mas llegaron hasta el ultimo escalón ya con cuidado entraron el el edificio mas grande internados en un pasillo interminable que dio directo hasta un altar, justo en medio la estatua del dios griego del sol se alzaba a lo alto de manera imponente y espectacular al punto se asombrar a todo aquel que lo viera. Baruk comenzó a poner diversas velas y a encenderlas con su luz dorada para inclinarse después ante la gran estatua haciendo que Andru le imitara de igual manera. Cuando la esperanza de que sus ruegos no fueran escuchados se perdió por completo de sus corazones, la luz solar hizo cobrar vida a la estatua —el hijo de mi hermana ha venido directamente a mi templo a invocarme, esto sin duda me sorprende—hablo el dios de manera solemne —¿acaso mi hermana desea algo de mi? ¿o a que otra cosa has venidos?— Baruk se levanto —no vengo como hijo de mi madre la señora de la noche, vengo aquí a rogar la piedad por quien comparte mi lazo de sangre y que aun es hijo del señor del sol— unos pasos mas adelante hizo que Andru pensara lo peor, sin embargo eso no fue así pues escucho la carcajada del dios recorriendo todos los rincones de aquel recinto —¡ja ja ja ja ja, así que ese chico ha vuelto— la risa del dios finalmente termino —has venido a perder el tiempo, Akefia dejo de ser tu hermano cuando entrego su alma a Zorc— exclamo el dios de manera fría, Baruk sin embargo no se inmuto —si mal no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso en parte fue por causa tuya, tu nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte y luego me llevaste lejos a mi dejándolo el a la deriva… ahora se presenta una oportunidad nueva para que rescates al niño que dejaste atrás aquella vez— el dios le dio la espalda, queriendo ignorar las palabras… todo finalmente se convirtió en oscuridad.

Melkor seguía justo al lado de las camas del faraón y el ladrón, no sabia porque razón se encontraba cumpliendo la orden que Baruk le había pedido pero debía admitir que no tenia nada mejor que hacer; ademas de que no conocía nada en particular de aquel lugar. Timaeus se había retirado hacia un par de horas por lo que ahora se encontraba solo junto a dos chicos dormidos y por ende no había ruido por lo que cuando Minerva entro y le dijo que tenia visitas fue algo que realmente lo dejo sorprendido, ella se ofreció a cuidar a los dos pacientes mientras se dedicaba de atender a su visita. Luego de algunos minutos finalmente encontró la sala donde normalmente los estudiantes recibían a los visitantes, a la persona que vio justo enfrente fue a quien sin duda nunca espero volver a ver: el cabello blanco largo casi hasta el suelo, una túnica blanca cual espuma de mar que reflejaba por completo la grandeza de aquel —Manwë— murmuro tan bajo que apenas fue perceptible al oído humano pero lo suficientemente claro para que el mencionado supiera de su presencia pues pronto giro y las miradas azules se encontraron finalmente, una sonrisa apareció reflejada en los labios llena de felicidad —me alegro tanto de verte libre— susurro mientras se acercaba para intentar abrazar al otro —tu… no…—Melkor se comenzó a alejar paso a paso un tanto paralizado, esto precio notarlo pues se detuvo en el momento al ver como se alejaba —No tengas miedo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, sin embargo he estado esperando volver a verte— el peliblanco se entristeció —¿aun ahora me guardas rencor hermano?— tiro la pregunta al viento siendo de esa manera la mejor forma en que pudo hacer aquello. Melkor por su parte simplemente tenia la mirada fija en el piso tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos en aquel momento —simplemente no quiero verte— con ello salió corriendo sin prestar atención a los lugares en especifico, choco al menos unas tres veces antes de llegar al dormitorio y cerrar con violencia la puerta. El albino sin embargo se quedo de pie, otro hombre salido con el rostro cubierto por una capucha —veo que no ha tomado bien la visita mi señor— fueron las palabras que dio —lo se Aulë, pero no esperaba otra respuesta por parte de el; por ahora habrá que esperar a ver si hay un cambio— el peliblanco sonrío, el compañero simplemente cruzo de brazos —aun creo que no debería permitir que Mairon se quedara en este lugar— replica —pero seguiré sus ordenes si eso es lo que quiere— Manwë asintió levemente —espero que así, pronto haya señales de que el ha cambiado o si debemos volver a encerrarle—

Las cosas parecieron calmarse durante algunos minutos, Melkor finalmente regreso a a sala de enfermería quedando al cuidado de uno de los albinos; pues el tricolor curiosamente se había finalmente despertado mientras estuvo fuera y Minerva lo llevo a recorrer el lugar. Algún tiempo mas tarde llego finalmente Timaeus para colocarle un brazalete igual al que tenia el tricolor, Andru y Baruk regresaron a la enfermería algo aliviados y finalmente por ese instante quiso sentirse mejor y olvidar lo que paso, les pregunto a sus amigos que había ocurrido y estos le contaron la aventura que habían tenido al ir a buscar al dios del sol Apolo para pedirle que fuera el quien tomara a Akefia como protegido, aunque de hecho ambos tenían algo de pánico finalmente el dios acepto y los trajo de regreso firmando tambien por la custodia del peliblanco. Luego de un rato y al darse cuenta de que la noche estaba en su cúspide los tres finalmente se fueron a dormir para estar listos para el día de mañana.

Un chico rubio se quedo sentado en un sofá mientras veía a una ocupada Minerva teclear con gran velocidad, algunos estudiantes entraban y salían dejando consigo algunas hojas de papiro, un rato después finalmente Timaeus finalmente hizo su aparición dandole una seña sencilla para que entrara en la oficina; ambos tomaron asiento siendo el caballero el primero en sonreir —me alegro de que finalmente aceptaras la invitación que te hice hace tiempo— Timaeus sonrió mientras extendía su mano hacia el otro chico —no entiendo porque está confiando en mí señor, pero me dedicaré completamente a mi trabajo—el joven tomó la mano en respuesta, más no alzó la mirada, esto fue una señal para el caballero... —tu pasado no debe importar mucho ahora, concéntrate en tu futuro nada más— los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y luego ambos tomaron camino, Timaeus le mostró la academia a ademas de explicarle el funcionamiento de la escuela. Con el recorrido se sintió mejor y con algo mas de confianza, recorrido el salón que seria su lugar de trabajo; algunos instrumentos que se encontraban en la habitación y al tocarlos se dio cuenta que algunos estaban o desafinados o llenos de polvo, dio un suspiro grande y comenzó afinando arpas, laúdes, guitarras, liras, violines, violas, contrabajos, violonchelos, limpio un piano y una citara que parecía olvidada en un rincón tuvo que ser reparara con magia. Las percusiones fueron sencillas pues solo tenia polvo… pero los vientos finalmente no quedo mas que tirarlos pues estaban tan estropeados que su pensamiento le dijo que no seria bueno conservarlos por el bien de los alumnos "el bien de alguien" pienso irónicamente, pues tenia tiempo en que no pensaba realmente mas en ese detalle. Una vez terminado se coloco frente a la ventana y espero a ver que pasaba.

Despertaron tarde y casi corriendo, los tres chicos del equipo verde estaban como locos tratando de ponerse de acuerdo y lograr de arreglarse; salieron corriendo directo a la cafetería para tomar su desayuno y aunque llegaron tarde a la clase de historia universal tomaron el resto de sus clases normales como siempre. El descanso fue un poco mejor, respirando con mas calma ademas de que el director nuevamente se había unido a ellos; al parecer padre e hijo parecían mejor que el día anterior, luego de tomar el almuerzo hubo sesiones de practicas por lo que Baruk se fue al área de arquería mientras Andru al área de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre los cuales curiosamente había un miembro del equipo de aquella chica Lynette. Finalmente encontró su primer lugar de practica el salón donde se practicaba "música mágica" el fuerte de toda la clase ainur y por tanto algo que seguro seria fácil para el… Entro encontrando al chico tricolor (curiosamente su piel ya no estaba tan bronceada como antes) que había salvado la vez anterior —Hola— saludo —¿eres Aiko cierto?— dijo sonriente, el vala simplemente asintió levemente —espero que nos llevemos bien, soy Atem— extendiéndole la mano, el vala simplemente correspondido al gesto ademas de sentarse justo al lado de el. Algunos chicos llegaron y se sentaron mientras otros caminaban observando los instrumentos con sumo cuidado, Melkor observo y se pregunto que realmente era lo que otros querían hacer al ver todo. Cuando el salón estuvo lleno el maestro se hizo presente, cabello y ojos de oro, piel blanca como mármol, su cabello atado con una media coleta con un adorno rojo que resaltaba sobre su traje verde y marrón… Los recuerdos de Melkor llegaron tan rápido como se fueron, su corazón latiendo a todo lo que podía mientras una lagrima se asomo resbalando por la mejilla; justo frente a el se encontraba ni mas ni menos que —Mairon— salió en un murmullo —realmente eres tu mi pequeña llama—


	9. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Durante la clase Mairon dio la orden para que los alumnos escogieran el instrumento que mas quisieran para comenzar; la mayoría ya sabia por cual ir por lo que no tardaron en acabarse los instrumentos… Al final, solamente quedaron una flauta y un arpa casi olvidados; la flauta, fue un recuerdo rápido que llego a la cabeza de Atem fácilmente pues era una Ney(1) era muy parecida a la que tenia Mahad su amigo de la infancia y ciertamente recordaba como este solía tocarla para el antes de los entrenamientos. Melkor sin embargo fue un poco distante con el arpa, nunca se imagino tocando una y menos uno elfico pero no quedaba mas… tomo el arpa, que era mas pequeña que la convencional y ciertamente mejor para transportar así que no le tomo tanta importancia; ciertamente podría aprender algunas cosas mientras encontraba alguna explicación a su situación actual. Hubo una pequeña conmoción mientras Atem y Melkor regresaban a sus asientos, Andru acababa de llegar al parecer traía su propio instrumento… había algunos que comenzaron a murmurar por esto, era extraño que alguien de la clase knight se encontrara en clases de magia que se supone es avanzada —sin duda es la ventaja de ser hijo del director…— se escucho un susurro justo detrás de Melkor —claro se cree mucho por su padre— hubo otro justo al otro lado.

Mairon giro la cabeza en dirección a donde los alumnos estaban aquellos que murmuraban sin piedad alguna se detuvieron ante la fría aura que emanaba el maia en cuestión. El silencio fue tal que durante un minuto ni un sonido fue emitido, ni siquiera de la parte de afuera parecían simplemente calladas por la imperturbabilidad del salón… finalmente el suspiro del maia y la seña para el recién llegado de que entrara rompió la tan inquietante paz. Melkor y Atem le hicieron un pequeño espacio a Andru para que este se sentara justo al lado de ellos, pronto Mairon comenzó a repartir partituras ademas de ayudar poco a poco dando ligeras explicaciones a los alumnos sobre como tocar, algunos con mas experiencia en la música no tenían problemas en seguir las notas de la pieza musical. Cuando llego el turno del grupo de los tricolores y el vala, este no pudo evitar sentirse plenamente encantado de estar nuevamente cerca de su amado maia y sin poder evitarlo robo rápidamente un cabello de este mientras se encontraba distraído explicándole a Andru como tocar el laud.

El entrenamiento con el arco era algo simplemente sencillo sobretodo cuando los objetivos no eran móviles, para Baruk este día era como un juego de niños o al menos así lo tomo luego de algunos disparos simples que siempre acertaron en el blanco. había algunos que se sentían plenamente intimidados por esa habilidad, otros tantos parecían burlarse intentando hacer énfasis en que el albino menor era un "alarde" del hijo de la diosa luna. Akefia estaba comenzando a incomodarse un poco, mas por el hecho de ver la forma en que su hermano se mantenía calmo ante las murmuraciones… si estuviera en su lugar seria seguro que el estaría ahora respondiendo o lanzándose a golpear a cualquiera de ellos, pero Baruk no era así, el se encontraba completamente calmado y lanzando flechas a mas no poder; finalmente las flechas de Baruk se habían acabado por lo que este solo suspiro y se dirigió a donde su hermano —esto ha sido un juego de niños… —hablo con una sonrisa usando sus manos para alzarse y sentarse en una cerca al lado de su hermano —las satélites solían entrenarme en la arquería todo los días… la verdad los obstáculos que me hacían pasar eran siempre mas difíciles que los del día anterior por lo que cuando entreno aquí me siento como en un parque de diversiones— Baruk sonrío con aquello mientras abría una botella de agua de la cual tomo un trago —¿quieres intentarlo? yo quiero verte intentarlo— Akefia suspiro y tomo el arco que tenia su hermano, hubo algunos tiros de practica, algunos fallos pero nada que no saliera de los blancos, Akefia sin embargo tenia un poco su orgullo un tanto lastimado y no dejo de seguir intentando; Baruk suspiro y así pasaron los hermanos toda la tarde.

El atardecer finalmente estaba a flor de piel, Baruk y Akefia decidieron que ya era hora de regresar encontraron que muchos ya se encontraban dentro de la cafetería algo llena, aunque finalmente lograron conseguir algo de comer y un lugar junto a Andru, Melkor y Atem que ya se encontraban allí; ambos fueron y se sentaron junto a los chicos, Baruk se dio cuenta que Andru se encontraba leyendo y al ver el titulo del video simplemente se encogió de hombros y suspiro pesadamente. Los otros chicos se quedaron parpadeando pero no le dieron tanta importancia, es curioso que Andru casi no toco su comida por estar distraído en su lectura ademas de que no noto cuando Akefia se robo un par de papas fritas cosa que Atem le discrimino con la mirada. Melkor sin embargo estaba mas entretenida con el cabello que había robado, para el era hermoso y brillante como su maia e incluso suaves suspiros le dio; quería guardarlo de alguna manera para traerlo consigo ¿pero como? —haz traído ese hilo durante un buen rato— hablo Atem de pronto sacando al otro de sus pensamientos —vamos, si lo dejas así lo vas a perder— con ello lo ato suavemente a la muñeca de la chica a forma de que le quedara como una pulsera suave y ligera, le sorprendió que el hijo resistiera lo suficiente para no romperse a pesar de que era tan delgado como un cabello. Finalmente todos terminaron de cenar y todos los grupos se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Andru seguía leyendo sin mirar donde caminaba y Baruk se ponía a cuidarlo de manera de que nada le pasara e incluso cuidando que no se tropezara con escalones.

Atem y Bakura se separaron al llegar al dormitorio marcado con D6, ambos se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas; Atem en la individual y Bakura en la litera de abajo. Tan cansados que no pudieron evitar que el sueño les ganara la partida en esa ocasión… Caso contrario fue en el dormitorio D7 donde Baruk se metió directo en el baño, mientras Andru seguía entretenido con su libro y Melkor simplemente se quedaba mirando la escena un tanto incomodo pero al mismo tiempo feliz por el nuevo brasalete. Luego de que Baruk salio del baño ya cambiado con su pijama y se dirigió directo a la cama dando una mirada rápida a Andru volvió su mirada al lado contrario; Melkor se dirigió al baño tomando su pijama para cambiarse de una vez. Algo en su interior le daba una gran felicidad, tal ves el hecho de ver a Mairon había despertado algo de lo cual no tenia idea pero prefirió no prestarle importancia por ese momento; al salir Andru seguía muy distraído en su lectura por lo que simplemente se fue directo a la cama… había algo extraño ciertamente en la actitud de Baruk hacia el hecho de que Andru se encontrara leyendo, aun así, tal vez fuera mejor preguntar al día siguiente.

El día comenzó nuevamente y cuando Melkor despertó se encontró con que Andru no había dormido en toda la noche por estar leyendo su libro, este día seria de descanso para todos; o al menos así le habían dado a entender por lo que aun pensaba en que haría todo ese tiempo libre… ir a practicar algo de música sonaba bien, tal vez y hasta encontrara a Mairon en el salón de música o tal vez explorar un poco el castillo para buscar algo de diversión. Baruk no se veía por ningún lado probablemente estaría con su hermano o al menos eso pensó hasta que lo vio salir con una ropa un tanto extraña compuesta de un pantalón azul hecho de una tela un tanto gruesa que no reconocía y una camisa blanca con manga larga —Andru, por favor ya deja un poco el libro se supone que íbamos a salir hoy— dijo de pronto mirando justo a la litera superior donde Andru seguía leyendo —mmm— murmuro, alzando un poco la vista, tanto Melkor como Baruk estaban a punto de lanzar varias carcajadas al darse cuenta que de hecho el tricolor se había quedado dormido mientras dormía —ya voy, ya voy… solo quiero dormir un poco mas y luego me cambio ¿si?— finalmente cabeceo y se quedo dormido, Baruk suspiro y finalmente ya no le quedo mas que sentarse en los sofás para luego encender la televisión. Luego de un par de horas finalmente Andru estaba cambiado con una camiseta de camiseta negra debajo de una camisa sin abrochar color rojo, un pantalón negro y un par de zapatos del mismo color; ambos estaban por marcharse finalmente cuando vieron que Aiko estaba aun sin moverse —¿tienes algún plan para hoy?— pregunto de pronto mientras miraba a la chica, Melkor simplemente se quedo pasmado —no— dijo de pronto —Bien arréglate, vamos a dar una vuelta como equipo… sirve que comienzas a aprender sobre la vida moderna— Baruk fue el que continuo esta vez —vamos, checa tu armario probablemente tengas el conjunto con el que llegaste en tu armario— Melkor se levanto del sofá y buscando en el armario encontró el conjunto con el que había llegado, un traje de estilo uniforme escolar japonés con falda color negro y una blusa color blanca y detalles en negro, tomo el traje dirigiéndose directamente al baño para asearse y poder salir cambiada.

Una vez que los tres estaban finalmente listos, se dirigieron a la sala de los portales; había muchos chicos casi la mayor parte de los estudiantes se encontraba haciendo fila algunos tenían puesto pantalones similares en una tela similar. No le tomo importancia al final tal vez solo era una tela popular… luego de un rato toco el turno de los tres, se colocaron en uno portal juntos y cuando Melkor se dio cuenta se encontraban ya en el castillo, ahora estaban en medio de una calle, justo en el paso de peatones… se veían tan normales y parecía que no llamaban nada la atención por lo que comenzaron a caminar mirando tiendas al azar. Entraron pronto a una librería para ver los nuevos títulos que se encontraban, fue entonces que Andru vio un libro de color negro con ramas de color morado ademas de tener una chica de pelo blanco en el fondo de la portada… cuando vio el precio no le quedo nada mas que dejarlo donde lo había visto, cuando salió junto con Melkor pronto se dieron cuenta que Baruk no se encontraba detrás de ellos y fue hasta un par de minutos que el peliblanco regreso trayendo consigo una pequeña bolsa que le entrego al tricolor, justo dentro se encontraba el libro que había mirado sorprendido miro a Baruk pero este solo le hizo un gesto para que no le respondiera nada. Andru simplemente sonrío manteniendo su libro firmemente en sus manos.

 _Nelyakai: no tenia muchas ganas de dejar comentarios; así que espero hayan disfrutado el cap... nos vemos la próxima semana_


	10. Chapter 7

nelyakai: regresamos nuevamente con el capitulo 7 y el capitulo 8, seguimos con el paseo y unas misteriosas criaturas hacen aparicion

 **Capitulo 7**

Luego de haber comprado el libro de Andru, Baruk invito a los otros dos a tomar un helado… los tres estaban mirando el menu cuando unas chicas con uniforme se acercaron de manera un tanto extraña murmurando entre si, una sin embargo se armo de valor y se acerco a la mesa —Konoe san— hablo de pronto mirando a Melkor, este simplemente no entendió nada de lo que pasaba —Konoe san, soy Hitomi estamos en la misma clase… pensábamos que seguías en el hospital, ya sabes luego de…— Melkor siguió parpadeando mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza—ahhh lo siento chicas, ella es mi prima no sabemos de quien hablan— Andru se adelanto sonriendo como siempre haciendo que las chicas simplemente se miraran para luego irse por otro lado al igual que la chica que se había acercado; Andru suspiro mientras Baruk se quedo confundido al igual que Melkor —¿que fue eso?— pregunto el peliblanco de pronto —Aiko no usa su verdadera identidad, es mas que nada para protegerle… fue una petición que le hicieron a mi padre; lamentablemente la identidad que le dieron es de una chica que intento asesinarse hace algunos meses y bueno acaban de ver lo que paso—la mesera llego pronto y tomo los pedidos de los 3, Andru y Baruk ordenaron un banana split para ambos con dos cucharas para poder compartirlo mientras Melkor pidió una malteada de chocolate (en parte porque nunca había escuchado sobre el chocolate y por otra parte tampoco sabia que era una malteada). Luego de unos minutos llegaron los dos helados ademas de que les dejo galletas extra, finalmente los tres comenzaron a degustar el helado y el vala se quedo fascinado al probar el sabor estaba frío pero de la misma manera era una mezcla entre el agrio y el dulce… pronto estaba feliz disfrutando de aquel postre sin reserva, ademas de acompañarlo con las galletas, por primera vez en lo poco que llevaba Andru y Baruk vean al vala sonreír de manera genuina y natural; de alguna manera les traiga una cierta ternura y al mismo tiempo calma, tal vez era la naturaleza misma de la raza en la que había nacido originalmente ese fue el pensamiento de Andru o solo tal vez, simplemente era una inocencia de un momento de descubrir algo completamente nuevo finalmente al terminar ambos al terminar pagaron para luego dejar el lugar.

Atem estuvo dando vueltas por todo el edificio, era bastante grande y ciertamente aun era mas amplio de lo que se veía a simple vista; Bakura se había quedado dentro de la habitación con la excusa de que prefería quedarse a dormir un poco mas; casi no había mucha gente dentro del castillo ese día a diferencia del anterior que estaba completamente lleno. Luego de un rato finalmente llego a la biblioteca, era enorme y realmente se encontraba muy bien organizada, paso sus manos por las estanterías para luego detenerse en las novelas y tomar un libro cualquiera y hojearlo por uno rato… escucho finalmente un ruido que provenía de la estantería del lado derecho por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al lugar del ruido encontrando a Bakura ni mas ni menos leyendo un libro sobre el dios del sol; tenia un par de lagrimas saliendo del ojo derecho ademas de tener, finalmente se acerco con sumo cuidado preguntándose porque ahora no veía a su antiguo enemigo como un ser peligroso si no mas bien como un ser humano. Después de todo, Bakura siempre había sido un ser humano al igual que el… ambos atados a un juego que ninguno había deseado, encerrados dentro de dos artículos milenarios y condenados a luchar uno contra otro solo por el juego de un dios oscuro del cual no sabia nada; podría ser la verdadera cara de su enemigo, después de todo nunca lo conocido mas allá del loco psicópata que siempre aparento ser —¿te encuentras bien Bakura?— pregunto de pronto con un tono preocupado en su voz, el mencionado solo giro su rostro tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos que se encontraban a flor de piel —quiero ayudarte, pero no podré hacerlo si te niegas a verme—el albino pareció meditarlo un poco pues finalmente solo se encogió de hombros —toda mi vida creí que lo había perdido todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi aldea— comenzó sin siquiera mirar al otro —preferí culpar a faraón porque me era mas sencillo y ahora que veo a Baruk una vez mas me pregunto que fue lo que realmente hice y no lo entiendo— una lagrima se dejo caer por la mejilla que no tenia cicatriz —temo que cuando mi hermano vea lo que ocurrió en mi ojo este no se perdone… dime como quieras, pero yo no quiero que se culpe por mis errores—se golpeo un poco la cabeza con el librero —¿que crees que piense el cuando vea mi cicatriz?… hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta de milagro— Atem pareció comprender un poco al ladrón por lo que se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo hasta perderse por completo en los detalles de la cicatriz que este tenia. Unos minutos de completo silencio transcurrido antes de que Atem se levantara de manera sorpresiva y tomando la mano de su compañero para arrastrarlo por la mayor parte de la escuela hasta llegar de nuevo al dormitorio D6, una vez allí, el antiguo faraón comenzó a mover cajones y demás objetos buscando algo… pero a final no encontró nada de lo que buscaba. Unos golpes se escucharon desde afuera de la habitación, por lo que Atem se dirigió a la puerta para abrir la puerta y se encontró con el profesor de música mágica con una expresión inexpresiva —perdonen la interrupción, pero algunas de sus compañeras de los dormitorios de abajo se quejan de que hacen mucho ruido— dijo de pronto tratando de mantener un semblante frío, el tricolor solo giro su cabeza levemente viendo al peliblanco suspirando —estábamos buscando una forma de ocultar su cicatriz… ¿cree que podría ayudarnos?— mas lanzo esa como una pregunta al aire, el maia pareció meditarlo por unos segundos para luego hacer una señal de que lo siguieran; Atem tambien le hizo una seña al otro para que los siguiera durante algunos minutos y luego de recorrer diferentes pasillos hasta llegar al piso principal donde llegaron al salón de teatro, todo estaba apagado y un tanto lleno de telarañas… subieron al escenario para luego entrar por la parte de atrás del telón para llegar a la parte de los camerinos, Mairon se dedico a buscar entre los cajones cuando finalmente encontró un tuvo de maquillaje base y un par de esponjas; coloco un poco en su mano justo detrás de la palma para luego distribuir un tanto en la esponja que poco a poco fue usando para esparcir el maquillaje sobre la cicatriz, solo tardo unos minutos y finalmente la cicatriz había desaparecido —bien… termine, ahora ustedes dos me deben un favor— dijo el maia una vez terminado su trabajo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados —me dejaron a cargo de este taller, por lo que ahora ustedes dos tendrán que inscribirse en el— río un poco —a menos de que quieren que el hermanito de el— apuntando al peliblanco —se entere sobre la cicatriz— Ambos jóvenes quedaron anonadados por el chantaje; finalmente no les quedo mas que aceptar y aguantar.

Melkor, Andru y Baruk siguieron dando un par de vueltas por las calles hasta llegar a un centro comercial algo grande, decidieron entrar y distraerse por completo, entre unas tiendas y otras los tres chicos se encontraban realmente entretenidos y olvidaron por completo el paso del tiempo; tiendas de ropa, de dulces, de música y de juguetes… Melkor fue capaz de ir conociendo como el mundo había cambiado; ya no había caballos tirando carruajes, ni las plantas rodeaban el mundo como antaño. La historia ya no contaba a los valar, el mundo ciertamente había cambiado ademas de que los humanos ya no se regían por el honor y la justicia e incluso algunos le parecieron mas como orcos. ¿Tanto había cambiado la humanidad?, al parecer si, estos eran los hijos de iluvatar ahora esa fue la reflexión de Melkor durante su primer paseo … finalmente luego de hacer un par de compras los tres entraron nuevamente —reditus— dijeron simultáneamente una vez que entraron por un callejón, un momento después finalmente estaban de regreso; los tres se dirigieron nuevamente a la cafetería, aun se encontraba algo vacía; tal vez se encontraban aun afuera por lo que no le tomaron importancia. Baruk giro su cabeza preguntándose si su hermano estaría por algún lado, y fue entonces que sin querer lo vio colgando un par de carteles junto al tricolor egipcio. Ambos se acercarse pudieron darse cuenta que se trataba de carteles sobre que nuevamente el club de teatro, parecía una mala pasada hasta que Melkor y Andru vieron al profesor de música el cual llegaba con mas carteles pequeños ademas de una lista y una pluma; finalmente los tres se intrigaron tanto que en poco tiempo estaban leyendo uno de los carteles… Mairon se acerco a los tres extendiéndoles la invitación para ser parte del club, Andru se emociono, Baruk se quedo pensando un momento antes de aceptar y Melkor… el vala ya estaba firmando antes que los otros dos pudieran hacer algo.


	11. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Como había caído en esa situación… bien, ciertamente debía culpar a su corazón que no soporto la idea de hacer sentir mal a un inocente; ademas de cierta culpa por la destrucción de la aldea de Bakura (Akefia) y Baruk. Suspiro y simplemente acepto su mala suerte sin mas ¿que mas habría que hacerle?, al menos ahora tenia una tercera mano para ayudar gracias a que la chica en el equipo del hijo de Andru se había unido "casi sin pesar" en el club, la tarde paso finalmente sin mucha novedad y lograron regresar a su dormitorio sin problema… el pijama de la noche anterior se encontraba justo en el armario arreglado y limpio; ninguno le tomo importancia y se dirigieron a los respectivos baños de cada uno para luego ir a la cama. Esa noche sin embargo, Atem se tardo en dormir; pensó en su enemigo un momento y por primera vez creyó comprender un poco las razones del otro para hacer todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, llego a incluso preguntarse si habría hecho lo si a Yugi, Mahad, Mana o a su padre le hubieran sido arrebatados de la misma manera; finalmente sin embargo el sueño lo venció y termino al igual que todos en la tierra de los sueños.

Mientras tanto en la habitación al lado, Melkor tenia una sonrisa algo inocente pero al mismo tiempo genuina que parecía no desaparecer con el paso de las horas; Andru ciertamente estaba pensando en ir a donde su padre y hablar sobre aquello… pero de alguna manera tambien le alegraba que el vala se hubiera salido un poco de su actitud neutral y sin expresión de cuando inicio. Baruk estaba viendo la televisión por lo que no le presto mucha importancia, suspiro y sin mas subió a su litera para leer el nuevo libro que el albino le había dado; inconscientemente sonrío ante el recuerdo y sin mas comenzó a leer perdiendo su conciencia entre las paginas del libro… las horas pasaron rápido y todos se fueron a dormir, el día finalmente acabo y mañana tendría que comenzar con la rutina.

La luna brillaba aun mas intensamente por lo que el castillo se encontraba levemente iluminado, Timaeus camino por los jardines sin preocupación alguna; tenia la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lugar en aquel momento por lo que en la madrugada simplemente se había levantado y comenzó a vagar por todos los rincones del castillo. Suspiro intranquilo pues algo en el ambiente no le ayudaba a conciliar sus preocupaciones, un ruido sin embargo lo alerto; por lo que desenfundo su espada listo para atacar cualquier cosa que se encontrara merodeando… para su sorpresa encontró una pequeña vasija de barro tirada, por un momento pensó en adjudicar la caída al viento, pero entonces encontró algo fuera de lo común; un rastro zigzaguean de ramas y hojas que parecía salir de la barrera mágica que protegía el castillo ademas de ser lo suficientemente grande para ser comparado al de una persona. Intento pensar en las clases de criaturas que podrían dejar rastros tan grandes como aquellos, mientras mas intentaba dar con alguna respuesta una imagen vaga y difusa llego a su mente —¡NO!— grito de pronto mientras soltaba su espada y ponía sus manos en la cabeza como intentando alejar aquel pensamiento de su cabeza —ellos no pueden estar aquí de nuevo, ellos no deben saber nada de Andru— murmuro mientras invocaba el nombre de la sagrada Atenea en busca de sabiduría para enfrentar a sus demonios. Tomo de nuevo su espada una vez se calmo y respiro profundo, intentando seguir el rastro hasta el final de la barrera termino saliendo para averiguar si realmente se trataba de lo que imaginaba; ciertamente en su mente esta no era una gran idea pues, armado solamente con su espada estaba totalmente desprotegido ante cualquier ataque ademas de que nadie sabia de su salida a escondidas por lo que si algo ocurra se encontraba completamente a la suerte. Pasado casi una hora sin embargo, las cosas parecían haber salido de su peor pesadilla… justo en un arroyo a varios metros de distancia del castillo, se encontraba una de esos monstruos que invadan sus pesadillas constantes; parecía solo beber agua, pero el estaba seguro de que estaba allí por algo mas "¿acaso ya sabrían de Andru?". Le aterro la idea de saber que su hijo estaría ahora en peligro, mas aun que esa criatura no parecía moverse, podría matarla si… pero eso solo advertiría a los otros si es que saben que esta aquí; ciertamente la sangre dentro de el ardía con furiosa, rabia y sed de venganza pero tenia que ignorar cualquiera de esos sentimientos por mantener la seguridad ya no solo de Andru si no de todos sus alumnos. Con sigilo intento tener una mejor posición a fin de escuchar cualquier conversación ademas de ver con mas detalle los movimientos de la criatura, su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo no le ayudaba y menos los recuerdos que parecían querer atormentarlo con el fin de que huyera, finalmente estaba a tan solo unos pasos y se percato que había otra imagen en el agua… la horrenda criatura la hórrida imagen que podía presenciar en el reflejo le dio ganas de vomitar, no solo por lo mórbido del aspecto; si no tambien porque su memoria estaba jugándole una bajeza al traerle a su cabeza aquellos recuerdos que por milenios intento suprimir. La figura en el reflejo sin embargo comenzó a cambiar de aspecto, mostrando a una mujer hermosa de cabello tan largo como en los cuentos de hadas y blanco en un puro que ni la nieve podría verse opaca al lado, los ojos rojizos destellaban en un odio puro que sentir cualquier ser vivos a kilómetros y dos grandes cuernos de carnero sobresalían de la parte superior de su cabeza —noticias hija mía— la voz clara, fría y profunda no se hizo esperar —no madre—contesto la criatura bajando el rostro —el hijo que buscas no esta aquí, no puedo sentir su presencia… los informes que te han dado ciertamente han sido falsos— la criatura finalmente alzo la vista, haciendo que Timaeus pensara que ya había sido descubierto —madre, ciertamente pienso que Enki no ha sido tan imbecil como para mantener al chico en el mismo lugar; aunque lo mantenga con vida tendrá que moverlo constantemente a fin de que no caiga en vuestra mano… el dios mismo sabe que será su perdición— un silencio abrumados cargo el lugar por espacio de casi un minuto —es verdad que si, ha sido una idiotez del mismo Enki mantener a mi arma viva hasta ahora… pero no debes temer hija mía, pronto llegara la venganza por tu padre y esto terminara finalmente; por ahora regresa ya pensaremos nuestro siguiente movimiento— la criatura hizo una leve reverencia mientras la figura del agua desaparecida por completo, giro casi de inmediato su rostro hacia atrás, con la clara sensación de que había escuchado algo justo detrás; algunos rayos de son sin embargo la hicieron retroceder por lo que se alejo arrastrándose lentamente hasta llegar al agua y dejarse caer siguiendo el curso se perdería de la vista.

Timaeus salió con cuidado observando atento que ya no hubiera nadie alrededor y de inmediato salió corriendo con dirección al castillo nuevamente; aun era temprano y muchos estudiantes apenas y empezaban a prepararse para su rutina diaria, al entrar al castillo en vez de dirigirse a su habitación recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a una parte un tanto abandonada donde una puerta algo empolvada se encontraba solitaria y llena de polvo… tomo el picaporte en sus manos y lo giro lentamente abriendo la puerta dando unos seis pasos antes de regresar y cerrarla con seguro, aquella habitación era enorme decorada con oro, plata y diamante… un templo digno de cualquier dios, justo enfrente un altar a la diosa Atenea quien era la protectora del castillo; justo en la mesa del altar se encontraba había varios pergaminos con el nombre de la diosa escrito ademas de un frasco con sangre —mi señora—dijo tomando algunos de los pergaminos —protéjanos por favor señora mía— paso sus manos con los pergaminos a sus pechos mientras cerro los ojos —protéjanos que el mal parece querer volver a este mundo— con eso Timaeus salió, esta vez dirigiéndose a la parte mas alta del castillo donde soltó los pergaminos que se dispersaron por todos el escudo mágico. La barrera se hizo mas fuerte con esto, por lo que el caballero tuvo un poco de descanso; finalmente regreso adentro e intento tomar un poco de cafe en su oficina para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo luego de unos minutos se quedo algo dormido luego de unos minutos.

Andru se encontraba en la cafetería con Atem, Akefia, Melkor y Baruk completamente distraído de los otros cuatro buscando en la puerta el ver a su padre pero no lo vio por ningún lado; Minerva llego minutos después de que los 5 ya se encontraran en una mesa consumiendo sus alimentos, esta saludo alegremente y le dio una disculpa a Andru pues al parecer el director se había quedado dormido en el escritorio… el tricolor solo sonrío aliviado y le comento a la joven que iría mas tarde. Las clases fueron con normativa paz durante el resto del dia.


	12. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Las nuevas misiones pronto fueron entregadas a los equipos, siendo el equipo naranja conformado por Atem y Bakura y el equipo verde conformado por Andru, Baruk y Aiko los que se junto en uno solo para la misión; al ser novatos Atem y Akefia ciertamente no tenían nada de experiencia en lo que se debía de hacer ni el como proceder. La misión es simple, se trata de localizar una anomalía que se presenta dentro de la escuela secundaria Domino, bajo condiciones normales la misión habría sido fácil… pero dado que había algo de historia dentro de esa academia para ambos chicos tendrían apoyo de los otros tres ademas de que bajo ningún motivo debían dar; la idea para infiltrarse era simple, pasar como estudiantes de intercambio, buscar la anomalía y salir en poco tiempo… Simple y sencillo salvo un detalle, Atem tenia amigos en aquel instituto y ciertamente tambien conocían a Akefia ademas de tener la condición de no revelar su identidad.

Al tomar el portal que los llevaría a la misión se dieron cuenta de que Lynette se quedaba observándolos desde hacia unos minutos, Melkor sentía un poco de molestia mas no le tomo importancia cuando Andru murmuro "su envidia aflora" provocando algunas risas por parte de Baruk. Los cinco se colocaron en la plataforma y cuando acordaron se encontraron en un departamento, dos habitaciones compuestas de 4 camas la mas grande y una la pequeña, un baño mediano, una cocina y una sala… todos vestían de manera con diferentes uniformes donde lo de los hombre eran pantalón azul, camisa blanca y chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón y la de Aiko una falda azul, camisa blanca y una chaqueta color rosa con detalles blanca —al parecer a esto se referirán con ir en cubierto— murmuro Atem mientras caminaba dando algunas vueltas para inspeccionar el sitio. Baruk por su parte se acerco a una mesa donde se encontraban unas mochilas de manera con varios libros y cuadernos. Tambien habían hojas de horario en la cual decía que las clases comenzaban dentro de una hora, viendo que todos estaban listo solo tomaron su respectiva maleta y salieron sin mas caminando con normalidad; Atem estaba algo nervioso pues esperaba ver a Yugi su amigo luego de tanto tiempo.

Al llegar luego de 20 minutos todos fueron llevados a la sala de dirección donde se les explico que habían llegado por intercambio temporal y que se tenia previsto solo durarían "un par de semanas" dandole algo de tiempo para planear lo que fueran a hacer. Aunque Atem intento establecer una platica con Andru a fin de planear un plan a seguir a lo que este solo murmuraba cosas como "la misión esta a tu cargo, yo estoy bajo tu mando" por lo que ya no intento seguir, al llegar al salón el director interrumpió al maestro para presentar a los recién llegados presentándolos como Samaras Akefia, Samaras Baruk, Konoe Aiko, Kana Andru y Kana Atem… con algo incomodidad sintieron las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes, todos tomaron asiento e intentaron concentrarse mas en las clases por un rato. Llegada la hora del almuerzo Atem y Andru estaban guardando sus cosas cuando una chica de cabello castaño corto, y cuatro chicos uno albino, otro rubio, otro castaño y finalmente un tricolor se les acercaron de pronto —¿podemos ayudarlos?— pregunto Atem tratando de no mostrar tanto en su tono de voz —bueno…— murmuro la chica —lo que pasa Kana san, es que nos recordaste a un amigo que curiosamente se llama Atem— esto puso un tanto nervioso al ex faraón pues no tenia idea de como salir del problema pues tenia que mantener su misión al margen, Andru se acerco pronto —perdonen, ni san suele ser algo reservado— dijo de pronto dando una señal con su mano a modo de saludo —ja ja ja ja entiendo, mi nombre es Jounouchi, este de acab es Honda, Anzu, Bakura e Yugi — dijo el rubio apuntando al castaño, a la chica, al albino y al tricolor respectivamente —yo son Andru y bueno ya conocen a mi hermano mayor— sonrío con eso —¿de donde son Kana-kun?— pregunto Anzu con algo de curiosidad, el tricolor de ojos rojizos volvió a sonreír —bueno, todos venimos de Grecia, aunque nuestra madre es egipcia… es por eso que nos pusieron un nombre griego y uno egipcio— gano un pequeño sonido wow —chicos debemos irnos tenemos que encontrarnos con los otros los vemos— Andru tomo la foto de Atem para salir de afuera mientras salieran, una vez afuera Atem le toco suavemente el hombro —gracias, me salvaste— susurro —de nada, ahora vamos con los otros nos esperan en la azotea—finalmente, los dos se dirigieron a las escaleras subiendo mientras hablaba de manera tranquila de algunos recuerdos que Atem tenia de esa escuela. Finalmente llegaron a la azotea y vieron que Baruk y Aiko se encontraban nada mas —¿donde esta Bakura?— pregunto Atem mirando que faltaba en el grupo —ah, dijo que iría a comprar algo de beber y volvía— Baruk contesto sin mas, los tricolores se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa en lo que regresaba el mencionado.

Akefia seguía caminando de regreso por el pasillo cuando sin querer vio que Seto Kaiba caminaba del lado contrario; simplemente le ignoro cuando por escasos milímetros chocaron de hombros, a un par de pasos sin embargo se detuvo cuando sin explicación alguna se encontraba en la parte de abajo de la escalera observando como el ceo de Kaiba Corp. era arrojado por una energía oscura haciendo que cayera por las escaleras girando estrepitosamente hacia donde se encontraba para finalmente atravesarle y pegar contra la pared donde se dio un golpe… todo lo que pudo ver luego de eso fue la sangre que brotaba de la cabeza del castaño y sus ojos sin vida. Abro los ojos y giro sobre su cuerpo de manera rápida —¡KAIBA CUIDADO!— grito, el aludido solo giro su cabeza para mirar al que había pronunciado su molesto cuando sintió que era empujado exactamente de la misma manera en que había sido la visión del albino; solo que esta vez al haber recibido la alerta pudo agarrarse del baranda de la escalera evitando así un golpe fatal. Akefia no podía creer lo que había visto, a tal grado que salió corriendo con rumbo a la azotea; tenia que decirles a los otros sobretodo saber que era lo que ocurrió en ese instante… al abrir la puerta se encontró con los chicos y se tiro de frente mientras temblaba y mas impactado por la forma en que de alguna manera había visto el accidente antes de que este pasara —hermano pero eso es bueno, quiere decir que puedes ver el futuro como cualquier miembro del oráculo de Delfos— dijo tratando de confortarlo —ademas yo tarde como unos 10 años en desarrollar esa habilidad— todos rieron un poco con eso, finalmente Akefia logro calmarse —Bakura, que fue lo que viste en ese instante— el mayor de los albinos se quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de relatar todo lo que había ocurrido e incluso haciendo hincapié en la energía oscura que había sentido en aquel instante. Atem medito esto por unos instantes, sabia que Kaiba estaba en la misma clase con Yugi pero en algún tiempo había salido para dedicarse por completo a la dirección de su compañía. ¿Entonces que hacia él en la preparatoria? ¿y por que no lo vio en ningún momento en la case de Yugi?.

Askella apareció de sorpresa frente a Andru moviendo su estela de un lado a otro advirtiéndole que alguien se acercaba, el ex faraon reacciono de prisa pues de inmediato tomo una libreta que tenia escondida dentro de su chaqueta y recito un conjuro que los hizo invisibles; la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven de piel morena, ojos color miel, ademas de cabello azulado verdoso oscuro portando el uniforme del instituto al igual que todos los demás. Parecía que al igual que ellos el era nuevo ademas de que le parecía ligeramente familiar a Akefia, pudieron ver que de hecho en la frente del chico aparecía una pirámide invertida en la frente del chico agregando tambien que un cubo tambien se hizo presente flotando en la palma derecha para luego ver como este desaparecida sin mas. Los 5 se quedaron sin entender que ocurría cuando Baruk susurro —prana— los chicos giraron sus rostros para ver al menor sin entender que estaba pasando y fue hasta que vieron a Andru asentir que entendieron que debían seguir observando. Luego de un par de minutos el hechizo se deshizo y salieron corriendo con dirección a la parte de abajo, continuaron las clases normalmente y por instantes se dieron cuenta que el chico que habían visto ya no había regresado ademas que de igual forma Kaiba no estaba presente; las clases terminaron y mientras caminaban de regreso al apartamento vieron una limosina negra pasar por el sitio y en la ventana la silueta del magnate se vio a simple vista, claro esta que la ropa que tenia no parecía en nada a lo que Akefia había descrito durante el receso. Aunque intentaron alcanzar el automóvil no lograron mucho luego de un par de metros, retomaron su rumbo y luego de unos minutos se encontraron de vuelta a casa; antes de entrar Andru giro su cabeza pensando que algo estaba justo detrás de el pero al no ver nada paso por la puerta y la cerro. Atem se sentó en la mesa seguido de Baruk, Akefia en un lado y Melkor y Andru finalmente en el otro —ahora nos duran que es pana verdad?— pregunto de pronto Akefia, Andru se recargo mientras Melkor y Atem lo miraban de forma curiosa Baruk por igual se sintió un poco nervioso —bien, el prana es un poder tan ancestral como los artículos del milenio mismos— dijo de pronto —¿artículos del milenio?— Melkor pregunto de pronto ahora mas confundido—Si, unos objetos de magia creados a partir de un sacrificio de 99 almas; con ellos puedes obtener poderes sorprendentes pero corres el riesgo de despertar a una deidad oscura en el proceso… luego te cuento— Baruk fue quien respondió —por ahora solo sigue prestando atención— río apuntando a Andru que solo lo miraba con algo de fastidio por la introducción.

—Bien, el prana como dije es un poder antiguo que se basa en la manipulación de los recuerdos y la memoria colectiva con el fin de hacer creer a la gente lo que el portador desea… uno de los elegidos podría borrar la existencia de alguien con solo borrar el recuerdo de algo o alguien de la mente de los demás— un silencio recorrió el ambiente —un poder así no debería existir— Akefia murmuro de pronto —pero existe y todos vimos a un portador— Andru contesto —tendremos que tener cuidado si el nos descubre… no es fácil vencer a alguien con ese poder— Atem se apoyo el respaldo de la silla —tenemos dos cosas en claro algo ocurre al rededor de Kaiba y dos un portador de prana se hizo presente—


	13. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Durante la noche Atem no ha podido dormir pensando en los acontecimientos del día anterior, se levanto tomando un libro pequeño de su maleta para dirigirse con calma hasta la parte de la sala; prendió una lampara y comenzó a hojearlo, mientras hacia esto se dio cuenta de una pagina interesante… era un hechizo sencillo conocido por componerse de la ayuda de un espíritu elemental para que este tenga la habilidad de rastrear cualquier rastro mágico en un rato de 35 metros. Pensó un poco en que podría ser útil si querían tener un poco de ventaja para encontrar una nueva pista, pronto sin embargo, la idea se fue de su mente ¿de donde sacara un espíritu elemental? aunque invocara un monstruo de duelo este finalmente no podría ayudarles pues resaltaría dentro de las instalaciones no ayudaría de nada. Siguió entonces revisando los hechizos buscando cualquier cosa para saber que podría ayudarle, así paso toda la noche a tal grado que no se da cuenta cuando finalmente el sueño le gano.

Cuando finalmente despertó se encontró con Akefia mirándolo de manera extraña, con dos tazas siendo una extendida hacia el —vamos no estaré con esto todo el día, ademas te hará falta— dijo simplemente con su cara de fastidio habitual —gracias… supongo—contesto tomando la taza y sorbiendo un poco, le sorprendió darse cuenta que de hecho era algo bueno —esta rico— dijo sorprendido bebiendo un poco mas —tienes talento para hacer cafe, en lugar de robar deberías dedicarte a esto Bakura— el albino rodó los ojos un momento antes de sentarse al lado del ex faraón mientras bebía su propio café —calla— dijo con mala expresión reflejada en su rostro —al menos dime si ya tienes una idea de lo que haremos para esta misión— su pregunta salió mas como un comentario al aire que como algo con verdadera seriedad. Atem solamente volvió a tomar un sorbo de cafe para luego quedarse mirándolo por espacio de segundos —no tengo nada— soltó con un bufido y la mirada simplemente perdida en el cafe a medio beber —tuve ideas, pero nada que sea útil— ninguna palabra salió de los labios de ambos, hasta que pasados a los minutos Andru, Baruk y Aiko se levantaron; la ultima ciertamente no parecía sin embargo estar despierta realmente pues resbalo a los escasos 10 pasos de la puerta de su habitación. Todos rieron con esto, mientras la chica solo levantaba la cabeza un poco para volver a bajarla murmurando algo parecido a "Mai solo deja dormir un poco mas" para luego hacerse bolita en le piso y dormir de nuevo; Baruk cargo a la chica de nuevo al sofá de donde Atem y Akefia se habían levantado para recostarla en lo que todos los chicos comenzaban a arreglarse.

De camino hacia la preparatoria los chicos venían haciendo un par de bromas sobre lo ocurrido con Aiko, mientras esta seguía con sus ganas de dormir algo altas; finalmente cuando llegaron a su salón todos tomaron las clases de lo mas normal y Atem intentando buscar mas en su libro de hechizos alguna idea de como ayudarse en esta misión. Llegado el descanso todos los chicos volvieron a reunirse en la azotea para hablar, cosa que Atem no presto atención en lo mas mínimo… el recuerdo de aquel hechizo de rastreo seguía clavado en su cabeza tal como una canción pegajosa y odiosa —¿ocurre algo?— pregunto de pronto Andru al darse cuenta de la situación —nada, solo pensaba en este hechizo— mostró la hoja del libro —no es difícil y tenemos lo que necesitamos… bueno si Aiko acepta ser la conejita de indias— río un poco mirando a la adormilada chica —eh— murmuro, sacando una risa general de todos —necesitamos que seas nuestro catalizador Aiko— Andru sonrío y la joven solamente asintió levemente sin entender realmente en que se estaba metiendo; Akefia sin embargo miro a su gemelo —¿Aiko chan, es un espíritu elemental?— lanzo la pregunta esperando que su hermano menor respondiera —bien, ella llego antes de ustedes así que sus poderes reales eran un misterio para mi; pero al ver que en la misión pasada usaba fuego pienso que si— esto ciertamente dio un poco de luz a responder la inquietud y no dijeron mas —bien creo que lo mejor será esperar a que todos se vayan para subir aquí y realizar el hechizo, así ni el usuario prana podrá detectarnos— todos asintieron mientras el sonido de la campana les alertaba a entrar nuevamente a las aulas. Las clases pasaron con normalidad, el grupo se disperso para poder pasar inadvertidos mientras subían y se quedaban todos escondidos en la azotea; finalmente Atem y Andru comenzaron a trazar el sello de estrella mientras Akefia y Baruk encendían unas velas que Sargas la estrella de Baruk les había proporcionado… Aiko quedo en medio de este circulo y Atem comenzó a recitar:

 _Clamó a tu sangre / Et clamavit in sanguine tuo_

 _Clamó a tu alma / Et clamavit ad animam tuam_

 _Clamó a los espíritus / Et clamavit spirituum_

 _De la tierra amada / Incrassatus est dilectus terram_

 _Clamó a la muerte / Et clamavit ad mortem_

 _Al calor de las llamas / A calor flammae_

 _Clamo por siempre / Et clamavit in perpetuum_

 _A la pasión amada / A dilecto passion_

 _Clamó a la calma / Clamavit enim cessabit_

 _A las costas de plata / A argentum litore_

 _Clamó a las olas / Et exclamavit ad fluctus_

 _Y la espuma blanca / Et Saetiger spumis_

 _Clamó a los vientos / Et clamavit ad ventos_

 _De los antiguos cantos / Quod antiqui cantus_

 _Clamor de los silencios / Puer natus est clamor_

 _De los susurros dormidos / murmure somnum_

Aiko comenzó a brillar en un rojo, naranja y amarillo brillante ademas de que tambien brotaba un aura negra; toda la energía fue expulsada del cuerpo en forma de circulo que se fue expandiendo por todo el lugar. Algo no había salido tan bien como habían pensado, la ola de energía se expandió violenta y sin fin ademas de una figura completamente distinta a la que conocían como Aiko Konoe se había hecho presente; era un hombre bien parecido, cabello negro ébano y piel blanca como marfil llevando consigo puesta una armadura negra y una cadena al rededor que parecía desvanecerse. Aunque para Baruk, fue suficiente para delatar de quien se trataba la figura delante de el; miro entonces a su amigo tricolor buscando una explicación a lo que estaba presenciando, mas este solo tenia una expresión de culpa. Con algo de cuidado Akefia y Atem arrastraron al inconsciente hombre hasta la baranda, mientras Baruk seguía manteniendo una mirada fría dirigida específicamente a Andru —perdón— susurro —se supone que no debía decir sobre él— apunto levemente en dirección al hombre recostado en la pared —pudiste decirme a mi al menos— hablo —somos del mismo equipo y no tuviste esta confianza ni conmigo— Andru bajo mas la mirada mientras ponía sus manos al frente e inclinaba un poco su cara en señal de perdón; finalmente el albino menor se resigno dejando a los otros dos completamente confundidos, finalmente él comenzó abrir los ojos perdiendo la forma que había adquirido hasta quedar con la misma forma conocida. Terminaron finalmente por limpiar y regresar nuevamente a casa, Bakura llevo a Aiko en su espalda pues aun estaba algo afectada por el hechizo; una vez llegado a casa acostaron a la chica y prepararon la comida para la cena.

La noche paso rápido para todos y el día llego para dar una gran oportunidad de seguir buscando, al despertar Melkor sintió una sensación extraña al caminar a la sala; cuando abrió la puerta vio que todos estaban movilizándose rápidamente que simplemente se quedo quieta sin saber que hacer —oh, Melkor despertaste— dijo Andru levemente dejándole un poco consternado —perdona, por mi culpa se dieron cuenta de quien eras— se disculpo volviendo a hacer la seña de las manos al frente con una leve inclinación —no hay problema… supongo—se dirigió sin mas al baño y salió minutos mas tarde ya cambiada, luego de ella siguió Akefia que había terminado de hacer el almuerzo. Ya pasado una hora todos salieron finalmente del departamento, mientras caminaban Melkor se detuvo en seco por la sensación de algo cercano moviéndose; al girar vio al portador de prana caminando justo detrás de ellos, sin embargo esto no fue lo unico que podía sentir estaba seguro que eran observados por alguien en los cielos.

Luego de llegar al instituto Melkor se detuvo en seco y comenzó a correr directamente hacia la parte trasera, rodeando por los jardines… capto en su carrera un movimiento serpenteante que se alejaba por los arbustos; los otros le siguieron solo para ver que habían quedado unos trozos de piel seca de serpiente. Tomaron entonces como una nueva pista… el sonido de la campana finalmente hizo que entraran y esperaron pacientes el receso, una vez llegando el descanso se separaron en grupos para buscar mas pistas que les ayudaran a encontrar la anomalía que los tenia aqui. Atem, Akefia y Melkor por un lado y por el otro Andru y Baruk.

Dando algunas vueltas Melkor no tuvo ninguna sensación extraña que pudiera afectarle, hasta que al dar un giro un chico de cabello dorado largo le hizo sentir un leve escalofrío hasta el punto de detenerse de golpe al momento de cruzarse… pudo escuchar algo muy leve "es mío", Atem y Akefia se detuvieron al ver que la chica estaba quieta y no parecía moverse —¿estas bien?— pregunto el tricolor un tanto preocupado de lo que estuviera pasando por la mente de su acompañante —¡ES ÉL!— grito saliendo corriendo detrás de aquel hombre, a los otros no les dio tiempo pues cuando se dieron cuenta no había nadie al girar el pasillo. Por el otro lado, Andru y Baruk bajaban las escaleras hasta llegar al jardín trasero donde habían encontrado la piel de serpiente; buscaron entre los arbustos mas de aquella piel y al ver que de hecho que juntos no lograban mucho se separaron… Andru finalmente encontró otro pedazo de piel cuando una mano fría toco su hombro levemente desde atrás —Iyari— escucho la misma voz de la misión anterior que le hizo temblar —finalmente te encontré— se quedo completamente paralizado sin saber que hacer, estaba totalmente a merced de quien estuviera llamándolo; las cosas no duraron así para su fortunas pues pronto unos pasos alertaron a quien fuera que sea y este huyo. Andru cayo de rodillas y respiro con dificultad, Baruk fue quien llego de improviso encontrando al tricolor muy exaltado —¿¡Andru!?— hablo en un tono preocupado mientras se acercaba hacia el otro —no es nada, volvamos adentro por favor— respondió de improviso levantándose para luego caminar con dirección a la entrada, Baruk imito e gesto y durante al menos unos cuantos minutos de pasear por pasillos rozo accidentalmente la mano de alguien y sucedió una visión para el se hizo presente: vio que el chico con el que había detenido frente a una maquina expendedora de gaseosas y cuando su refresco se atoro decepcionado intento golpear levemente el aparato; para luego ver como una aura oscura arrojaba sobre el chico la maquinaria. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues apenas termino la visión salió corriendo seguido de Andru y justo en el momento en que iba a caerle el artilugio logro empujarlo evitando así la muerte del chico —¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Yugi?— pregunto Andru de pronto —estamos bien, ¿se conocen?—Baruk contesto de pronto y luego cambiando su semblante al ver que parecían conocer entre si —si, es amigo de mi hermano—

Cihtli: nuevamente dos juegos de caps, en este ultimo tuve que recurrir a un traductor a fin de poner tener la version en latín del hechizo :3 Espero les guste


	14. Chapter 11

cihtli: :D un capitulo mas, esta vez un tanto mas corto para hacer mas interesante el final ;)

 **Capitulo 11**

Melkor, Atem y Akefia se habían quedado parados en el mismo lugar en el que habían visto al sujeto y este desapareció, perdieron una oportunidad de oro para atrapar definitivamente al causado los desastres dentro de la preparatoria. Melkor golpeo la pared con su puño desnudo debido a la frustración, el albino se dejo caer justo en la pared revolviendo su cabello y Atem solamente suspiro. Ya no había nada que hacer por lo que al momento en que la campana sonó en ese momento por lo que no quedo mas nada que ir de regreso; pero mientras mas caminaban mas se daban cuenta que algo andaba mal, se detuvieron de golpe al ver que nadie mas se movía y ademas un aura negra y roja se rodeaba todo el lugar —Antares— llamo Melkor mientras los otros dos se acercaron a diferentes estudiantes llamándolos sin obtener respuesta alguna —hay muchas energías aquí… no puedo detectar de donde provienen todas— la estrella giro por todos lados buscando un camino que seguir para sacar a su portador lejos de allí. Pronto unas energías oscuras se presentaron tomando formas humanoide para atacarlos, no habían tenido casi tiempo de reaccionar cuando finalmente alguien los salvo —es mejor salir de aquí— dijo de pronto el salvador comenzando a correr por los pasillos; Atem no dudo mucho pues finalmente no tenían mas salida que seguirle, Akefia y Melkor le siguieron mientras Antares regresaba al lado de su amo. Los pasos de todos se escuchaban resonando de tal forma que parecía no haber nada mas que el eco de sus pasos en los pasillos les generaba cierto temor, finalmente luego de correr entre pasillos sin respuesta encontraron a Baruk y Andru junto con Yugi; Atem suspiro aliviado tras esto pues le alegraba ver a su antiguo albo a salvo de todo mal.

—Lo que sea que este pasando, creo que se ha desatado de manera colosal— Andru dijo aquellas palabras sin pensarlo, casi en respuesta una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente de una manera tal que casi arrojo a los presentes al piso. Ciertamente el tricolor Atlante se arrepintió de decir sus palabras, Baruk se levanto ayudando tanto a Yugi como Andru y Melkor, mientras Atem, Akefia y la misteriosa chica se levantaron sin ayuda —debieron pensar un poco antes de lanzar ese hechizo, la presencia que se encuentra aquí lo tomo como una señal para apurar su plan— respondió mientras caminaba en dirección a la ráfaga de viento —¿vienen?— todos se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar justo detrás de ella. Subieron piso por piso pensando en que seria lo que encontrarían o que es lo que esperaba llegando a la azotea, al llegar al primer piso se encontraron con varias criaturas mohosas que surgían de las sombras por lo Andru, Baruk y Melkor se colocaron a la defensiva con su espada, arco y fuego en ese orden; sin embargo otra ráfaga de viento mas violento se encargo de destruir a las criaturas de manera rápida y eficaz —adelante— los siete siguieron adelante subiendo por las otras escaleras —¡cuidado!—Baruk lanzo una flecha al ver que una criatura se empezaba a materializar justo en medio de las escaleras… El ruido de las criaturas subiendo por la escalera hizo que se sorprendieran, Atem tomo a Yugi poniéndolo en la parte de en medio esperando protegerlo de alguna manera mientras invocaba finalmente a su fiel amigo Mahado con el hechizo de invocación y la carta de duelo; Akefia hizo lo mismo con el Dark Necrofear con el fin de hacer una defensa de las criaturas. Andru y Baruk apuntaban su espada y su arco al frente mientras Melkor se quedaba en medio junto con Yugi teniendo en sus manos unas llamas intensas color negro que se extendían por ambos lados, estaban tan ocupados con el hecho de defenderse de ambos lados que no se dieron cuenta cuando una especie de arena negra se manifestaba solo bajo los pies del pequeño Yugi, solo hasta que escucharon el grito ahogado que lanzo fue que todos se dieron cuenta —¡YUGI!— grito Atem alzando su mano, fue sin embargo demasiado tarde pues la arena negra le había succionado por completo y luego desapareció. Lograron abrir un camino al segundo piso el cual tomaron para de inmediato entrar en el salón mas cercano, entre Baruk y Akefia bloquearon la puerta con el armario mas cercano —bien, ¿ahora dinos quien eres?— Andru se acerco a la chica apuntando con su espada directo al cuello de la misma —me parece mucha casualidad que hayas aparecido justo en este instante y que sepas del hechizo— en cierto punto la chica tuvo varios pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar pegada casi por completo; Atem y Melkor quedaron algo sorprendidos por lo que Andru había declarado a diferencia de los gemelos albinos que parecían estar mas concentrados en la puerta. La chica finalmente solo soltó una ligera sonrisa llena de burla e ironía, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera sutil mientras dirigía su mirada directamente a los ojos del tricolor Atlante —¿no me recuerdas niño de papi?— pregunto de modo sarcástico a manera de reto —pero bien tal vez con esta apariencia no me reconoces tal cual— con ello la apariencia de la chica cambio: el cabello castaño paso a ser negro, la piel blanca paso a ser ligeramente bronceadas y unas alas blancas con destellos dorados saliendo directamente de su espalda; la espada cayo de las manos de Andru por la sorpresa de ver a la chica justo frente a el, Baruk giro su cabeza e igual se sorprendió al verla a tal grado que quedo boquiabierto —tu…— salió de los labios de ambos chicos —veo que me recuerda, debería sentirme honrada creo— río aun mas fuerte de tal forma que ciertamente parecía ofensiva a los ojos de Melkor casi al punto de querer irse sobre ella —Inamy ¿que haces tu aquí?— Baruk soltó de pronto mientras apuntaba ahora a ella sin alguna duda, dandole algo de tiempo a Andru para que recogiera su espada, la chica mencionada no hizo nada mas que levantar y encoger los hombros ligeramente —vaya, vaya… el hijo de la diosa Artemisa no esta mostrando los modales adecuados— en un movimiento desarmo de nuevo a Andru dejándole sin la posibilidad de tomar su arma nuevamente —¡regresa mi espada!— grito —oh bien, bajen sus armas y yo devolveré esta; para este momento no soy su enemiga— Baruk bajo el arco, mientras Atem y Melkor se hicieron hacia atrás… finalmente tomo la espada y la regreso arrojándola a su portador que con un ágil movimiento la tomo del mango justo en el aire para luego enfundarla —hace tiempo que estoy aquí investigando la anomalía—dijo de pronto —hay un espíritu ancestral que asecha a varios alumnos de esta escuela; quiere venganza por algo del pasado algo que ni siquiera ocurrido aquí… pero por mas que investigue no logro dar con alguna relación— con ello arrastro un banco para sentarse en el —supongo que los envío Timaeus cuando esto se hizo aun mas fuerte… lleva ya al menos unos 4 meses, yo supongo que ustedes tendrán mas información— todos se miraron entre si por algunos momentos sin mas, Inamy simplemente suspiro cerrando los ojos —bien los mandaron sin nada—lanzo una pequeña carcajada al tiempo que se levantaba nuevamente dirigiéndose a la pizarra al tiempo que tomaba un gis y comenzaba a escribir tres nombres un tanto conocidos y significativos para Atem: Jounouchi, Seto, Yugi; el tricolorr egipcio miro los nombres buscando algo que los uniera; Jounouchi e Yugi eran sus amigos mientras que Seto era su rival, los tres estaban relacionados a el aunque Yugi y Seto estaban tambien relacionados indirectamente a su pasado egipcio. En cambio Jono y Seto tenia dragones: el primero al dragón negro de ojos rojos y el segundo el dragón blanco de ojos azules mas Yugi no tenia ningún dragón.

Cuando parecía que las cosas estaban cambiando los golpes de la puerta pusieron a todos en modo de alerta; tenían que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde o terminarían con sus vidas; Melkor se puso enfrente creando llamas en sus manos para preparar su ataque. El bloqueo finalmente se rompió siendo un par de criaturas las que se encontraban justo frente a la puerta intentando entrar, el vala no perdió tiempo arrojando sus llamas negras directo a los monstruos; Baruk comenzó a lanzar flechas con el objetivo de matar a las criaturas a distancia, Andru se lanzo contra uno de los monstruos clavándole la espada en la cabeza; sin embargo no se percato que el otro monstruo se levanto con rapidez y estaba listo para atacarle —¡CUIDADO!— grito Atem lanzando un hechizo para congelarlo dandole tiempo a Andru para que dirija un nuevo ataque al monstruo. Finalmente todos salieron manteniendo la guardia para seguir subiendo, curiosamente al seguir ya no había nada mas, ni estudiantes, ni monstruos solo los seis chicos que avanzaban; con cada paso la atmósfera ciertamente era mas pesada y dificultaba por completo el poder subir… solamente Andru parecía no afectarse fácilmente con esto, con esto finalmente encontraron la puerta de la azotea; el picaporte sin embargo no dejaba pasar mas allá y la pequeña ventana no mostraba mas que color negro.

Una figura giro al escuchar el ruido del picaporte, no tomo importancia pues sabia que no importaba lo que hicieran jamas podrían llegar hasta donde se encontraban; finalmente el pequeño Yugi abril los y se encontró con una figura un tanto familiar… muy parecido a su amigo Jounouchi pero con el cabello mas largo y una vestimenta antigua en color negro, los ojos que tenia eran de un color rojizo brillante. Pudo observar que tambien su amigo se encontraba justo al lado derecho mientras que del lado izquierdo se encontraba el mismo Kaiba aunque algo distinto pues era moreno y su traje tenia cierto aire egipcio que no sabia de donde había sacado —veo que despiertas, recipiente del faraón— dijo de pronto el ser —pero ya es tarde, y esos chicos no lograran salvarlos—


	15. Chapter 12

cihtli: había olvidado por completo actualizar aca :( y se me juntaron 3 caps por lo que les dejare los 3 juntos de golpe espero les gusten

 **Capitulo 12**

Los chicos se encontraban tratando inútilmente de tumbar la puerta, Atem, Bakura y Baruk se arrojaba a la puerta usando su hombro para amortiguar el golpe pero sin realmente lograr nada; ya cansados los tres se detuvieron sin mas… Andru le dio varios golpes con su espada a la puerta sin mas, parecía que estuviera protegida por algo bastante duro. Finalmente llego el turno de Melkor quien ya cansado de ver a sus compañeros respiro profundo y usando toda su fuerza dio una patada con toda su fuerza rompiendo y arrojando al mismo tiempo la puerta —¿que tenia esa puerta?— se pregunto Bakura en voz alta completamente —probablemente cemento…— murmuraron simultáneamente Baruk y Atem, finalmente los seis corrieron para encontrar la escena… los tres Jono, Seth e Yugi atrapados por este hombre que los mantenía atados a cruces; el hombre rubio de cabello largo simplemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras soltó una pequeña risita que les causo cierto escalofrío a los recién llegados; Andru no perdió tiempo para lanzar una estocada con su espada al tiempo que Baruk lanzaba su flecha directo al enemigo, este sin embargo, logro esquivarlos con gran precisión… su mirada a diferencia de lo que parecía se mantenía fija en el tricolor egipcio —bien, creo que no podré continuar con mi plan… faraón sin nombre, ciertamente no creí que seria capaz de conocerte finalmente; pero todo puede pasar en este mundo— el hombre desapareció en el suelo sin dejar mas rastro que sombras.

—Atem— el sonido de una voz hizo que todos giraran para dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño Yugi cuya expresión se encontraba entre la sorpresa, el asombro, la alegría y las lagrimas —¿realmente? ¿mi otro yo?— Inamy arranco un par de plumas de sus alas y las arrojo de tal forma que estas rompieron las ataduras del tricolor de ojos amatistas, este al caer al piso y sentirse libre corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron directo a donde el otro para abrazarle. Baruk se acerco un poco al tricolor con la espada, y de manera suave susurro—Tu padre nos van a castigar—simplemente Andru asintió sin poder dejar de mirar la tierna escena; ya pasada la emoción del reencuentro, Andru y Bakura se encargaron de romper las ataduras de los otros dos siendo Jono el que aun se mantenía inconsciente ante lo que pasaba y Seth comenzaba a despertar levemente, abriendo ligeramente los ojos estos comenzaban a captar formas borrosas y ciertamente no muy claras; luego de algunos instantes de acostumbrarse a la luz las formas se hicieron mas claras para el hasta el punto en que se podían definir como personas que hablaban y finalmente reconoció dos caras una familiar y agradable mientras la otra ciertamente peligrosa y amarga —¡faraón!— casi de inmediato sus reflejos hicieron que alejara al chico tricolor de todos los presentes —no se preocupe mi rey yo lo protegeré— se coloco frente al mencionado mientras buscaba "proteger" de alguna manera —ahhh… help me— exclamo de repente Andru al ver la situación en la que se metió sin pedirlo, Baruk y Akefia solo se miraron intentando no reír (sobretodo el segundo que parecía estar a punto de tirarse al piso de las carcajadas) Melkor e Inamy estaban completamente indiferentes sin entender que ocurría mientras Atem negaba ligeramente con la cabeza mientras Yugi ya estaba al lado de Jono aun desmayado—Seth— dijo de pronto Atem —yo soy faraon, el es Andru… — una gota en la cabeza salió de Yugi. Ya luego de un rato, a Akefia le toco cargar al inconsciente en su espalda para llevarle a la enfermería; con sorpresa muchos chicos ya estaban regresando a la normalidad con forme iban bajando por las escaleras. Yugi se calmo mientras se alejo para buscar a Honda y Anzu prometiendo guardar el secreto y buscar a su amigo mas tarde para continuar de hablar… Todos volvieron a separarse por ahora Atem y Bakura llevaron a Jono a la enfermería seguidos de cerca por Seth, Andru y Baruk hacia el salón para buscar mas pistas mientras Melkor e Inamy se quedarían finalmente por los alrededores con el fin de mantener a cualquier criatura alejada.

Andru abrió su portátil con el fin de conectarse a la red, tecleo por algunos minutos cuando en la pantalla apareció una figura; de apariencia humana piel clara, cabello negro corto, ojos oscuros con un sombrero del color de cabello y camiseta de manga larga blanca ademas de un par de gargantillas —Sei— llamo Andru, el mencionado solo sonrío —me alegra verte, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?— pregunto de finalmente manteniendo su sonrisa cálida, Andru se mordió el labio inferior un poco —bien, necesito que busques en el archivo sobre el periodo del reinado de Atem como faraón y el de su primo el faraón Seth— suspiro pesadamente con esto ultimo, el chico de cabello negro solo lo miro extrañado —como desees, pero por como te veo; ¿te ocurre algo no es así?— Andru miro la pantalla para luego recargar su cabeza y esconderla en sus manos —¿se me nota tanto?… ahh supongo que si para que lo notes tan a simple vista— Andru levanto levemente la cabeza con eso ultimo —pero prefiero no contártelo a ti, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez— río un poco, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la figura en la pantalla que de igual forma río junto con el —tienes razón, deberías hablar con Baruk si te sientes mejor; el no le dirá a nadie y lo sabes—Andru se balanceo un poco hacia atrás sosteniendo un poco con su brazo izquierdo —es fácil decirlo, pero con todo lo de su hermano recién apareció no quiero arruinar su felicidad— dejo de balancearse cuando

un sonido se hizo presente —oh bien llego la información: durante el reinado del faraón Atem se desato la guerra con Zorc, aquello le costo la vida y los pocos sobrevivientes de su séquito se encargaron de restablecer la gloria del reino… En este tiempo, el reino fue dirigido por Seth hijo del hermano del ex faraón Aknamkanon; durante este tiempo llego un príncipe griego llamado Corban que sirvo al gobernante como consejero… no hay mucha información guardada sobre la estancia del príncipe griego dentro de este periodo de tiempo pero por lo que se sabe el príncipe ya no se encontraba cuando llego la muerte del faraón Seth— Andru tomo una pausa larga —busca ahora información sobre el príncipe griego por favor— pidió, algo le decía que había una pista dentro de esa información, sin embargo Sei solo negó mientras tenia los ojos cerrados —lo siento Andru, busco por todas las fuentes de la red pero no encuentro nada, es como si nunca hubiera existido en realidad— el tricolor asintió levemente mientras, levantándose de su asiento—esta bien, supongo que lo tendré que averiguar por mi cuenta gracias por la ayuda y sobre lo que hablamos trata de no decirle nada a mi padre; no quiero que se preocupe por mi— al igual que el tricolor asintió levemente desvaneciendo de la pantalla mientras levemente se escuchaba "esta bien, suerte en su misión". Finalmente Andru salió de su encierro dirigiéndose a la sala donde se encontraban aun Seth e Yugi charlando ahora con Atem que parecía ponerlos al tanto de la situación, se acerco con cuidado hasta quedar a la vista —encontré una pista dentro de la red, pero es algo vago… quisiera saber si usted sabe ¿usted conocido a una persona de nombre Corban?— pregunto de pronto ganando la mirada del ex sacerdote como del faraón… —Corban…— murmuro —si lo recuerdo, pero no creí que volviera a escuchar su nombre nuevamente…— su voz murió por instantes —fue mucho tiempo después de que me convirtiera en faraón…

Flash Back

Luego de un par de años de haber subido como faraón, se encontró por mucho tiempo pensando en la batalla de la cual había sido parte; había perdido a sus camaradas y a las personas mas cercanas y queridas pero acepto aquello con el peso de llevar el recuerdo y sus deseos de un mejor mañana para todos. Un joven rubio se hizo presente tomándole el hombro, lo salvo unos meses antes de ser vendido como esclavo; ciertamente le recordó a como había salvado a Kisara antiguamente. Fue su compañero, su amigo, su confidente… pero entonces los celos de este chico se hicieron incontrolables, deseaba ser apreciado de la misma forma en que amaba a la doncella blanca de los ojos azules; pero siempre en su corazón nunca hubo lugar para alguien mas y aunque intento encontrar a quien pudiera consolar su destrozado corazón… finalmente hubo una batalla y no quedo mas que expulsar el espíritu dentro del hombre: un dragón negro completamente con los ojos rojos contraparte perfecta de Kisara —perdón— susurro —pero yo no era a quien buscabas— sin mas le sello dentro de una tablilla con la esperanza de que este encontrara la paz.

Fin de flash Back


	16. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Se había perdido tanto en el recuerdo que cuando sus palabras finalmente ya no tenían importancia como tal; pues tanto el hijo del sol como el hijo de la luna habían indirectamente entrado en ese recuerdo y presenciado todo como sombras, por un lado para Baruk esto fue algo común de hacer… mientras que para Akefia esto era nuevo y ciertamente un don que no conocía. Recuerdos, en algunos momentos cambio de algunas escenas especificas a momentos borrosos que se perdían entre siluetas de mujeres de cabello blanco y ojos azules ademas hombres de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos… una aldea destruida y dos hermanos perdidos que luego fueron separados por esclavistas, el hermano siguió bajo el esclavista mientras que la hermana fue salvada ¿que tenia esta visión que ver con e primer recuerdo que tuvieron? Cuando el recuerdo había terminado Akefia había mirado a su hermano como buscando una explicación a la visión que había tenido, mas el menor solo negó con la cabeza para evitar que hablara algo fuera de lugar; ya algunos tomaron la simple explicación del antiguo sacerdote como real mientras otros cambiaron sus obligaciones, Atem regreso a su libro de hechizos a buscar formas de atraparle, mientras Melkor se quedaba nuevamente dormido en el sofá y era llevado a la habitación por Bakura; Baruk se quedo con Atem hablando un rato… en algunos momentos los dos chicos se perdían dentro de las charlas generales, ya hasta entrada la noche el hechicero se quedo dormido en el sofá, mientras Atem y Andru seguían dormidos dentro de la habitación al igual que Melkor dormia en la contigua. Eso no era igual para los hermanos Baruk y Akefia, el primero sonreía al ver la luz de la luna —¿viste el recuerdo verdad?— dijo de pronto el hermano menor —tal vez mintió— dijo de pronto el mayor—oh puede que el tal Corban haya mentido, y realmente no haya sido un príncipe— un suspiro largo salió de su boca mientras cerro los ojos —puede que los haya engañado, no creo que fuera difícil engañar a los sacerdotes; pero pensando que esto fue al menos medio año después de lo que ocurrió con Zorc— Baruk medito las palabras con cuidado —tienes razón, puede ser, es mejor que vayas a descansar yo me quedare un rato mas a la luz de la luna— el peliblanco mayor asintió entrando dentro de la casa, dio una mirada rápida al sacerdote que seguía dormido en el sofá para luego dirigirse al dormitorio que compartía con su hermano y los tricolores.

La mañana sin embargo llego mas rápida, Atem se levanto directo al baño y a buscar en su libro mas hechizos, de reojo vio a su primo a un durmiendo por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia por lo que siguió hojeando las paginas del libro buscando alguna cosa que pudrirá servir. Unos minutos mas tarde Akefia se había levantado y dirigido al baño, cuando menos se dio cuenta este ya le había dejado una taza de cafe cerca de donde estaba leyendo. Por fin, pasada una hora encontró un hechizo y lo unico que necesitaba era un catalizador poderoso para ejecutarlo; pensó en usar de nuevo a Aiko… pero la idea era demasiado arriesgada para intentarla. Al menos se alegraba de que ese día nadie ira al edificio por lo que tendrían el lugar para enfrentarse a Corban con todo su poder. Andru, Baruk y Melkor salieron casi al mismo tiempo vestidos con ropa común al igual que el y Akefia, la idea mas lógica era salir los cinco y dejar a Seth parecía la mejor opción dado que al parecer el enemigo en cuestión parecía querer poner sus manos en el, mientras tanto Yugi había prometido quedarse en casa y mantenerse a salvo; luego de desayunar y asegurarse de que Atem mantuviera al ex sacerdote con un hechizo de sueño los cinco salieron del lugar en camino a la escuela.

Al llegar al edificio, la atmósfera que se encontraba era mas pesada de lo usual; por lo que con unos cuantos cánticos simples pudieron entrar sin problemas dentro del área… algunos suspiros eran increíblemente pesado, no era buena idea separarse sobretodo porque entre todos tenían que cuidarse mutuamente. Unos sonidos hicieron que de inmediato Andru tomara su espada de Askella, al igual que Baruk tomaba un arco de su estrella propia y Melkor preparaba su fuego de sus manos, Akefia tenia ya en sus manos dos cuchillos afilados en ambas manos y Atem mantenía sus cartas en las manos listas para invocarlas en caso de necesidad. El monstruo salio y Andru ataco rápido con una estocada de la espada destruyéndolo al instante, siguieron su camino y al menos encontraron obstáculos similares unas 5 veces mas; siendo detenidos por Andru, Baruk y Melkor en el orden… pero al llegar a la entrada se dieron cuenta que las cosas serian mas difíciles, pues había ahora varios monstruos rodeando la entrada —vayan apenas abramos la entrada— dijo Andru de pronto haciendo que los otros dos se quedaran mirando sin entender —es su misión, nosotros solo venimos para apoyarlos—Melkor quemo al menos unos tres mientras Andru seguía dando las palabras; Baruk atravesó a varios al mismo tiempo, Andru se lanzo al ataque dando algunas estocadas a varios monstruos. Los dos egipcios se miraron mutuamente asintiendo y corrieron dentro del edificio sorprendiéndose de que no hubiera nada dentro del mismo; solamente se encontraba una atmósfera aun mas pesada que la de afuera y que era difícil hacerles seguir pero de igual forma continuaron avanzando por las escaleras, un monstruo apareció en el segundo piso por lo que Atem invoco por fin a su amigo Mahado quien ataco rápido con un hechizo lanzado de su cetro. Con el ataque Atem y Bakura avanzaron corriendo cuidando las espaldas del otro mientras buscaban la forma de llegar directamente a la azotea y encontrar finalmente a Corban, en el tercer piso no había nada mas que plumas y a la joven del día anterior con su forma alada y algunos rastros de sangre en las manos —vaya, ustedes dos llegaron al fin— dijo con una sonrisa —vamos, sigamos que pronto ese maldito aparecerá— ella tomo un par de cuchillos de la espada de los monstruos caídos sacándolos como si se tratara de una pluma suave.

Timaeus observo con cuidado los informes, ninguno del equipo naranja ni de su equipo apoyo el verde; se estaba impacientando con la idea de que Andru estuviera lejos de casa. La pantalla detrás de el se encendió mostrando la imagen Sei, Timaeus simplemente giro un poco para verle —lamento la tardanza, al parecer han tenido ciertas dificultades con esta anomalía; ademas ella apareció— dijo, el caballero solo asintió —entiendo, mantenme informado— Sei se inclino y finalmente desapareció. Timaeus solo se inclino y suspiro esperando lo mejor.

Atem, Bakura e Inamy finalmente llegaron a la azotea, la ultima arrojando plumas afiladas que actuaban como cuchillos mientras Atem abría el libro dispuesto a lanzar un hechizo potente hasta que el enemigo mostró una carta del triunfo… habían atrapado a Andru, Baruk, Melkor y Seth; fue tanta la sorpresa que se le cayo el libro de hechizos. Los tres crujieron de dientes, Mahad de nuevo apareció siendo invocado por Atem ademas de que Akefia había hecho aparecer a Diabound justo a su espalda, tenían que salvar a sus amigos al mismo tiempo que tenían que detener el plan de Corban cualquiera que este sea.

Sorprendentemente Corban tambien tenia una criatura detrás de el y su sorpresa fue grande al ver que era nada mas y nada menos que el dragón negro de ojos rojos… que lanzo su ataque directamente hacia Diabound, Mahado contraatacó rápidamente pero fue inútil porque el dragón negro pudo esquivar ese ataque; mientras aquello ocurría varios monstruos aparecieron por lo que no quedo mas remedio para Akefia que atacarlos con los cuchillos que no tenían mucho efecto en si. Inamy hizo lo propio lanzando plumas y ataques con sus garras que resultaron mas efectivos al largo plazo, Atem intento retomar su libro entre la conmoción pero fue quemado por una esfera de fuego lanzada por el dragón negro.

Melkor despertó finalmente para encontrarse atado y viendo el escenario, uso un poco de fuerza para liberarse y al mismo tiempo liberando algo de fuego con el que destruiría algunos monstruos al tiempo que caía de pie y se alzaba directamente a ayudar a los chicos atrapados quemando mas criaturas a su paso —necesitan ayuda— dijo de manera burlona quemando mas y mas a su paso, cuando llego logro liberar a Andru y a Baruk para que estos ayudaran a batallar. Atem tendría que hacer algo, tendría que pensar rápido, vio a la chica —Aiko— el vala simplemente se giro y asintió creyendo entender que era lo que él tenia planeado.

Recito entonces el hechizo, usando al vala de catalizador creo un ataque tan poderoso que derribo al dragón negro de ojos rojos y al mismo tiempo hizo que Corban se desmayara; aprovechando esto Andru saco un cristal usándolo para encerrar al hombre. No había manera de esperar a saber sus motivos pero era lo mejor, ya lo descubrirían mas adelante al regresar a casa descubrirían todo… el fin había llegado y todo había terminado, cayeron finalmente exhaustos por la lucha.


	17. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Todos se levantaron luego de unos minutos para ver los estragos de los ataques recientes, Atem se sentía algo culpable dado que finalmente había sido tambien su escuela en algún momento de pasado y le traía recuerdos —tenemos que arreglar todo— dijo girando su vista a los otros —no me gustaría dejar todo destruido— Akefia le toco el hombro en señal de que le entendía. Andru toco el collar con el roce de un dedo con el que invoco a su estrella Askella mismo gesto que imito Baruk invocando su propia estrella Sargas para que arreglaran todos los destrozos, cosa curiosa es que Antares se union sin siquiera ser invocada por Melkor siguiendo a las otras estrellas.

Una vez terminado el hechizo de las estrellas todo regreso a la normalidad volvieron directamente a sus cristales dentro del cuello que portaban sus dueños, bueno todos menos Antares que al menos dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Melkor sintiéndose algo feliz de estar afuera por un momento; ya luego volvió haciendo que el vala suspiro bajando la cabeza, solo para ver que todos lo miraban de manera extraña y curiosa. Solo se encogió de hombros un poco extrañado de las miradas a su alrededor, todos finalmente se dirigieron a la salida y regresaron a casa con algo de cansancio; tomarían uno día con el fin de descansar ya al día siguiente.

Al llegar encontraron que el ex sacerdote estaba ya despierto e incluso dando algunas vueltas extrañas, terminaron los chicos algunos directo a la cama como en el caso de Baruk, Melkor y Atem mientras Andru y Akefia se dedicaron a hacer comida… Inamy por su parte se quedo sentada en la sala observando la nada. Algunas horas mas tarde los que se habían ido a dormir se levantaron y finalmente todos cenaron con tranquila paz, fue algo sumamente pacifico; cosa contraria paso luego dado el escándalo que se hizo por el lavado de platos. Mas tarde ya encontraron el momento (con algunas peleas entre Seth y Akefia que parecían seguir con ganas de matarse entre ellos), esto mientras Andru, Baruk y Melkor se quedaban apartados sin saber si entrar en la pelea o dejar que Melkor se metiera y les pateara de la misma manera que había pateado la puerta de cemento; ya luego de un rato todos se fueron a dormir dejando el tiradero de trastes (y claro Akefia fue arrastrado por Melkor hasta la habitación donde para agregar ser amarrado para no levantarse hasta el día siguiente). Al menos dejaron que pasara un día para luego regresar a la escuela, Andru insistió que debían regresar; mas que nada para asegurarse de que realmente no hubiera alguna señal de que la amenaza seguir en pie para así poder volver con toda seguridad… Atem volvió a ver a Yugi y al menos hablaron por un rato, ciertamente le dolió un poco el hecho de ver nuevamente a su compañero entristecer ¿pero que haría a todo esto?, lo mejor era disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaría juntos. Melkor solo dio algunas vueltas extra en el descanso al igual que Baruk y Akefia buscando señales, Atem por su parte paso una parte se quedo con Yugi y los demás hablando; claro que ninguno menciono la verdad del faraón. Sin embargo Andru fue al patio trasero, tenia su mirada fija en una persona en particular; esta se dio cuenta porque pronto mostró su interés —¿tu eres el portador de prana?— pregunto Andru —tengo que pedirte un favor si es así— el otro solo sonrío —pensé que los miembros de la academia pegaso venían a tratar de detenerme— levanto su mano derecha haciendo aparecer un cubo en su palma que brillaba en un color dorado y mantenía uno símbolos extremadamente interesantes como el del ojo de horus o lineas que formaban cuadros imperfectos. La atmósfera había cambiado a un color mas púrpura, Andru claramente pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de aquel que tenia enfrente —quiero que borres la memoria de todos sobre nuestra instancia en este lugar, se que lo has hecho antes— Andru tuvo un poco de temor, pero sentía que debía pedir este favor al menos por ahora, mas que nada para ayudar a Atem de esta manera —¿que ganare yo?— pregunto —ningún miembro de la academia pegaso se metiera en tus planes— el chico alzo su mano, mientras Andru vacilo por unos minutos antes de finalmente apretarla en aceptación —es un trato— dijo —mas vale que mantengan su promesa…— Andru simplemente suspiro —si, pero yo hago este trato como representante de la academia pero el regreso del faraón sin nombre no esta bajo mis manos— la atmósfera regreso a la normalidad y Andru suspiro aliviado, vio como el otro crujió de dientes pero no hizo nada mas; tomo eso como una señal para irse y encontrarse con los demás.

Algunas horas mas tarde y saliendo de la escuela; todos se habían dirigido a casa, Baruk miraba al cielo atento a la aparición de algo o alguien… al llegar encontraron a Inamy en su forma humana observándolos desde el techo —tardaron mucho en llegar… ¿supongo que se irán esta noche?— ella se cruzo de hombros, mostrando un rostro realmente serio y oscuro —¿has decidido unirte a nosotros Inamy?— pregunto Baruk inocentemente —yo jamas me uniría a un grupo donde esta el— apunto a Andru directamente con una mirada fiera y con rabia clara en su rostro —¡basta!, ¿por que le tienes tanto odio a Andru?— Baruk se acerco tanto como pudo, Melkor se quedo delante del mencionado por si la chica intentara lanzarse a atacarlo —hijo de la luna, a veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan ciego… su aroma es claro la traición rodea su aura pero probablemente no lo veas, esta vez los ayude porque sentí lastima por los chicos de esa escuela pero ten por seguro que ese chico los traicionara, recuérdale eso al caballero legendario cuando ocurra— Inamy volvió a su forma de diosa alzando el vuelo casi de inmediato, todos entraron casi corriendo encontrando a Seth sentado en el sofá sin haberse percatado de lo ocurrido justo afuera. Andru salió corriendo y se encerró dentro de la habitación dejando caer sobre una pared hasta que quedo en posición fetal llorando por las palabras de la diosa "el jamas traicionara a su padre" su padre lo era todo para el, se habían prometido siempre estar juntos y sin embargo Inamy estaba allí aferrada a decir que el seria un traidor ademas que tampoco sabia porque sentía tanto odio hacia el… Recordó cuando Inamy había llegado a la academia, curiosamente tuvo una reacción similar ¿por que?, primero la extraña figura que lo asechaba y ahora esto; tuvo que pasar al menos un rato antes de que lograra tranquilizarse. Baruk estaba mas feliz cuando lo vio a salir, había querido correr pero fue detenido por Akefia que parecía entender un poco los sentimientos que el chico había tenido.

El portal se activo y de nuevo el escenario conocido de la academia fue realmente alentador, Andru sintió como Baruk le daba algunas palmadas y como forma de agradecerle el animo le sonrío un poco —tranquilo, no podemos agradarles a todos… solo mírame a mi, mis hermanos me odian— Andru sonrío asintiendo levemente ante el comentario. Vieron a Minerva allí y Atem le entrego el cristal que Andru le paso discretamente; finalmente todos se fueron a descansar, lo necesitaban después del día agitado. Seth se quedaría esa noche y ya mañana lo regresarían con Merary. Todos se despidieron y se retiraron directo hacia sus habitaciones, al entrar a su habitación Andru se sintió como en sueño dejando caer su peso en el sofá mas pequeño, Baruk hizo lo mismo mientras Melkor se arrojo directamente en la cama donde se quedo dormido.


	18. Chapter 15

tenia tiempo sin actualizar aqui :( lamento eso pero ya estoy aquí para actualizar con la tanda hasta donde va en wattpad

 **Capitulo 15**

Al despertar las cosas parecían casi normal, se levantaron a continuar una rutina al parecer no hubo cambios y Melkor se preguntaba si realmente las cosas seguirían siendo iguales; se supone que nadie debía saber de quien se trataba pero luego de la misión del día anterior ahora 4 personas tenían el conocimiento de su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo Baruk parecía normal o al menos a como lo conocido normalmente desde que llego, Andru no se encontraba por ningún lado; no le presto tanta atención dado que probablemente se encontrara viendo a su padre… simplemente se fue ir al baño con el simple deseo de darse un baño y cambiar su ropa.

Al salir se dio cuenta que Andru ya estaba de regreso y su semblante parecía triste y melancólico, le causo un poco de culpa; pero al darse cuenta de esto negó violentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. No tenia culpa de nada, es mas ni sabia porque era que el tricolor se encontraba en ese estado y tampoco era su problema ¿verdad?; tenia tantas ganas de destrozar algo con el fin de deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos, sin embargo ahora ya no tenia a Grond ni nada que pudiera destruir a voluntad sin arriesgar la libertad que recién estaba obteniendo de nuevo. Se quedo sentado en el sillón pequeño dado que aun faltaba mucho para que fuera la hora de clases estaba un tanto ansioso pensando que aun a pesar de ver a sus compañeros completamente normales tenían un aura pesada y sofocante al punto que podría con toda seguridad ver la tensión con un hilo y ser capaz de cortarla con tijeras de preescolar. Sus ojos se perdieron en el estampado de la pared mientras el albino y el tricolor ahora caminaban con dirección al baño, no había ningún sonido; tal vez solo murmuraban entre si —¡yo se que me equivoque si, no tienes que recordármelo!— el grito fue fuerte y claro con la voz suave de Andru podría permitirle, se asomo ligeramente por el haciéndose hacia un lado mirando con dirección a la puerta que daba a los armarios, sin embargo nunca logro ver nada y prefirio no tomar partido; de alguna manera sentía que ya era mucha su culpa en cuanto a esa pelea… finalmente luego de un rato Andru y Baruk salieron, estaban mas calmados aunque algunas lagrimas aun eran claras en la cara del primero que intento ocultarla con una sonrisa.

Las cosas básicamente se habían enfriado un poco cuando bajaron a la cafetería, Akefia y Atem los saludaron cuando salieron de la habitación de alado ya vestidos con los uniformes escolares; Melkor tenia que admitir que estaba feliz de que aun usaran las pulseras o de lo contrario no lograría reconocer quien era quien (comenzando con los que si eran gemelos) y los gemelos algo disparejos por los sutiles cambios tanto de actitud como de apariencia. Vio bastante curioso como Baruk de cuando en cuando parecía murmurarle algo a su hermano que luego la cadena continuo con Atem que solo asintió mientras seguía platicando con Andru como si no pasara nada. La cafetería estaba llena, por lo que Andru tenia una cara larga mostrando su descontento con la fila pero como ya no podría hacer nada simplemente se resigno; Melkor le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda mientras los otros solo hacían algunas bromas a los gestos del tricolor Atlante. La fila comenzó a moverse y se aplaudió un poco ya que muchos seguían esperando e incluso llegaron luego de que el grupo de chicos, por fortuna la velocidad se mantuvo constante y pronto llegaron a la parte donde se encontraba el menú de desayuno al estilo mexicano: huevos fritos con frijoles, molletes, enchiladas y demás cosas que encontrarían el la comida mexicana que en particular eran de los menos favoritos de algunos en la academia… eso y que había al menos unos tres alumnos que provenían de allí, Andru logro tomar un plato de enchiladas mientras Melkor no supo ni que había agarrado salgo que parecía una mezcla entre jamón y huevo con frijoles aun lado; mientras Baruk habita tomado enchiladas sencillas. Atem y Akefia simplemente habían agarrado platos al azar, todos se dirigieron a la mesa sola mas cercana y se dedicaron a comer el desayuno en los cuales fue Baruk el que no aguanto el picante y tomo tantos vasos de agua como pudo y su estomago mismo le permitió logrando la risa de la mayoría de todos los presentes.

Las clases normales estuvieron bien, al menos así las tomo Melkor… aun tenia algunas dudas sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Andru antes de que regresara a la habitación tenia ganas de preguntarle pero el hecho de que se sentaran separados durante las clases normales no le ayudaba para nada y en lo mas mínimo; así fue hasta la clase de química donde finalmente los tres estuvieron como grupo. Tuvo que tomar un respiro y esperar lo mejor ademas de controlar su desesperación; toco el hombro de Andru un poco recibiendo de este una sonrisa suave —¿ocurre algo?— pregunto mirándole a los ojos —¿te encuentras bien?… desde hace rato te he visto algo extraño— tenia problemas para ser normal, era tan difícil tener algo de paciencia, ahora se preguntaba como Mairon era capaz de guardar la compostura por tanto tiempo, Andru solo bajo la cabeza —esta bien, solo tuve un problema con mi padre— dijo frotando un poco la parte del codo de izquierdo —estoy bien enserio… solo estaba enojado conmigo como todas las veces que voy a misión—

flash back

Andru se había despertado antes que nadie y jugo un poco con las sabanas nada podía quitarle a la sensación negativa que le rodeaba, escucho entonces un par de golpes en la puerta por lo que bajo despacio por las escaleras de la litera y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta encontrando a Minerva justo al frente —perdona por venir tan temprano Andru, pero el director desea verte ya— trago algo de saliva al escuchar las palabras de la doncella, pero no pudo mas por lo que dando un vistazo atrás para mirar a sus compañeros para luego cerrar la puerta. Cada paso que daban le daba un miedo terrible de lo que fuera a ocurrir, de alguna manera pensaba que esta vez se iba a salvar pero no parecía el caso; al llegar Minerva solo toco la puerta y luego se despidió dejando solos a padre e hijo.

—¡ADELANTE!—fue el grito que se escucho desde dentro, haciendo que Andru sintiera como se helaba su cuerpo desde dentro dandole escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral; al abrir la puerta pudo sentir un frío viento proveniente de la habitación, entrando pensó que finalmente estaría perdido, mas aun cuando vio que su padre no se encontraba mirándolo de frente, si no mas bien dandole la espalda —padre— susurro con cuidado buscando palabras adecuadas para poder continuar, sin embargo el caballero dragón seguía con su espalda hacia atrás —creí que habíamos hablado sobre él— dijo, su voz ya no era la suave y cálida que normalmente le distinguía por una fría y sombría que podría hacer temblar a cualquiera —¡perdona, fue un accidente!— grito cayendo al piso mientras intentaba cubrirse con las manos buscando un poco de protección; sin embargo estas no sirvieron de nada contra el frío que sentía y le hacia ir hacia abajo hasta quedar en posición fetal. ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia desde que había pasado esto? ya ni siquiera podría recordarlo con claridad —por favor, perdoname— murmuro sintiéndose como un niño pequeño aterrado por los monstruos bajo la cama la diferencia radicaba en que el monstruo no era otro que su propio padre —no sabía que el poder de saldría de control, pero no paso nada malo solo fue una pequeña fuerza que salió de su interior— Andru tenia miedo y sus palabras eran demasiado temblorosas, Timaeus finalmente se giro acercándose a su hijo con la mirada tan oscura que Andru pensaba podría morir en cualquier segundo; no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que de un momento a otro una bofetada lo tiro al piso —¡Tienes idea de lo que lograste!— exclamo —¡pudieron haber asesinado a gente inocente, pudieron haber muerto!… ¡el poder de Morgoth no puede ser controlado!— Timaeus estaba irreconocible e increíblemente furioso casi a punto de tirar un nuevo golpe—largate— murmuro conteniendosé de volver a golpear al chico —largate antes de que me arrepienta y ten en cuenta que por tu insensatez tu equipo no volverá a ir a misiones hasta que yo lo decida— Andru no perdió tiempo corriendo tan rápido como el vuelo de las estrellas. No noto sin embargo, como su padre caía al piso y lloraba por la forma en que se había tratado; pero tenia que ser duro mas con el que con ningún otro… —perdoname— regreso a la cama mirando el pequeño retrato de hacia un par de años con la sonrisa del chico completamente libre y natural.

Mientras tanto, Andru seguía corriendo con fuerza con el simple deseo de alejarse; al llegar a la puerta de su habitación intento calmarse limpiando sus lagrimas con cuidado… fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba arriba y probablemente sus dos compañeros ahora estarían despiertos. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que sus especulaciones eran correctas y que tanto Baruk como Melkor estaban despiertos, el peliblanco le tomo del hombro y lo jalo directo al baño —¿por que me ocultaste esto?— exclamo —¿es que acaso no confías en mi?— Baruk se podía ver claramente enojado —¿por que pensaste que tenerle aquí seria buena idea?— estaba tan afectado que sentía que lloraría una vez mas, había sido tanto para Andru que finalmente exploto —¡yo se que me equivoque si, no tienes que recordármelo!— fue lo que grito y este fue tan alto que pudo escucharse por toda la habitación, fue entonces que Baruk vio que Andru estaba tan afectado que lo abrazo tratando de darle algo de confort —ya tranquilo… lo siento— murmuraba para calmarle y fue así durante algunos minutos mas que Andru logro calmar su llanto —voy a aceptar al vala aquí, pero por favor la próxima vez al menos confía en mi— Andru asintió fuertemente y finalmente ambos salieron.

End the Flash Back


	19. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Las cosas no fueron lo mejor luego de unas horas, a pesar de que Andru había dicho que todo estaba bien Melkor dudo completamente de su historia pero ya no podría continuar preguntando sin levantar mas el dolor del chico tricolor por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su curiosidad lejos; para la segunda ida a la cafetería todo parecía mas tranquilo dado que la comida no era mala y realmente no tenían mucho que hablar. El director había hecho su aparición, pero su mirada era fría y realmente no les presto tanta atención, con un suspiro Melkor prefirio ignorarlo gracias a la aparición de Mairon con una bandeja que iría a la misma dirección que el director; extrañaba tanto al maia que no sabia como expresarlo y al mismo tiempo sentía que revelar el secreto los alejaría aun mas.

Aunque luego de unos minutos de seguir consumiendo sus alimentos, juraba sentir la mirada de alguien completamente externo sobre si mismo y al girar noto que Mairon parecía haber dado un movimiento rápido que si no fuera porque conocía mejor que nadie al maia; diría que se trataba de una mera casualidad… La comida finalmente paso sin mas contratiempos y pronto las clases volvieron a comenzar: física, matemáticas, historia mundial y con tanta información pensó podría decir que su cabeza tendría poco menos de un minuto para explotar; que sencillo la tenían aquellos que ya estaban acostumbrados "tienen tanta suerte de ser libres" pensó, sus recuerdos fueron vagando hasta el momento de su creación y justo al momento de cerrar sus ojos las palabras regresaron a retumbar en lo mas profundo de su corazón _"Y tú, Melkor, verás que ningún tema puede tocarse que no tenga en mí su fuente más profunda, y que nadie puede alterar la Música a mi pesar. Porque aquel que lo intente probará que es sólo mi instrumento para la creación de cosas más maravillosas todavía, que él no ha imaginado"(1)._

"pero yo no quiero ser un instrumento" se dijo "quiero poder crear al igual que tu, quiero poder ser libre y probar todas las cosas que he imaginado" se sentía desecho, roto, muerto "si he de ser siempre un simple tu títere, si he de ser siempre la marioneta de tu voluntad… al menos, al menos entiendes como me siento de ser tu hijo… forzado a entregar y destruir mi propio corazón; ¡Padre! ¡al menos entiendes mi dolor! ¡al menos entiendes que lo unico que quise fue ser como tu!" y el golpe en la mesa de su asiento no solo hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe si no que tambien le regreso a la realidad. El profesor simplemente le dedico una mirada furioso sin decir palabra alguna… muchos en su lugar habrían temblado de miedo, pero su batalla interna si podría llamarla así le dejo tanto en que pensar que simplemente no tenia otra cosas en la mente.

Podría jurar que al salir del salón luego de terminar la clase, tendría que tomar aire tan frío con el fin de calmar un poco su alma ¿que habría traído ese recuerdo en primer lugar? suponiendo que podría adivinar recorrió los pasillos buscando la clase de música entre los pasos tarareo de apoco hasta el punto de comenzar a cantar a toda voz —Empty now I feel, even when I should be full of myself , I'm addicted to the misery that rots inside— dio un giro de la escalera, inconscientemente con un brinco ligero —He can dominate the pain  
As the ravages his love with sorrow …. Median is where they'll spend their quarantine, Among the other freak— pasaron unos estudiantes de lado que le miraron algo extrañados, pero prefirio simplemente ignorarlos lo mejor posible mientras pasaba una puerta azul de una de las aulas, de esas salió Mairon quien tambien le escucho cantar "cantaba bien" admito, y siguió bajando justo detrás de la chica para seguir escuchándole cantar —Don't waste away all your sympathy, On a fallen soul like me, There are not such things as miracles; Pain will always stand by me…. Someday someway you will get to see ,There's no haughtiness in me, No redemption and no deliverance, So get the hell away from me— al escuchar esa parte de la canción recordó a su antiguo maestro, era lamentable que el siguiera dentro del vacío perdido lejos.

Cuando Aiko entro en el salón de música y no encontró a nadie se pregunto donde estarían todos —¿buscas a alguien?—pregunto Mairon justo detrás de ella, un giro violento y casi familiar e imposible de confundir —aaahhh nada— dijo —solo venia a ver si había clases, estoy aburrida eso es todo y la verdad lo unico que me gusta es la clase de música— tuvo un poco de nervios "no puedo decirle que soy yo" era su pensamiento "podrían alejarnos nuevamente y eso es lo que no quiero", rasco un poco su hombro derecho con el fin de encontrar un poco de alivio a su ansiedad. El maia seguía allí de pie y tenia ciertas dudas con ello —puedes quedarte si quieres, aun no es hora pero realmente no tengo nada que hacer— camino hasta el escritorio, al sentarse le dio una señal suave para que arrastrara una silla y se sentara cerca.

—-

Andru se encontraba perdido, encerrado en una habitación oculta del castillo de cualquiera que intentara buscarlo; estaba afectado y no quería saber nada mas de lo que estaba pasando afuera. Tenia culpa, miedo y sobretodo no sabia como enfrentar la realidad del enojo con su padre —Iyari— escucho la voz suave casi en murmuro y una mano que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda —no llores mi luz, tu debes ser muy brillante… tu debes ser mejor que nadie— Cuando Andru finalmente reacciono se levanto y no encontró a nadie, nada; solo la brisa causando algo de miedo en el tricolor este salió corriendo directo a su habitación compartida.

—

Baruk y Akefia se encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento, los dos seguían lanzando las flechas casi de manera acertada por parte de Akefia; mientras que Baruk no dejaba de acercar. Ninguno tenia la idea de ceder ante el otro, querían ganar y por ello no se detuvieron bajo ningún momento; flechas lanzadas, punterías casi perfectas que harían pensar a quien sea que los hermanos nunca se separaron e incluso crecieron juntos… La respiración de Akefia se agitaba al no poder seguir el ritmo del menor que mantenía el completa el circuito de blancos con facilidad, cuando sus brazos no pudieron seguir el paso dejo que el otro continuara hasta terminar el recorrido. No se sintió tan mal dado que muchos antes de el se quedaron en un principio de aquel circuito e incluso suspiro al levantarse mientras se levantaba con el fin de ir a dentro a buscar algo de beber.

Al entrar dentro del edificio se dirigió al baño con el fin de tomar una ducha rápida, varios chicos salían de entre las duchas hablando con amigos, algunos mas simplemente se encontraban dedicados a su propia rutina por lo que no había importancia; entre los pasillos había mas gente, Akefia entro en una de las duchas y se dedico a eso nada mas. Algunos otros de la practica entraron después cada quien a una ducha diferente, pero como en el principio nadie estaba preocupado o hablador como tal; cada quien estaba preocupado por sus propios asuntos sin prestar atención a los demás.

—

Melkor se encontraba un tanto pensativo mirando el cabello rubio de Mairon mientras este escribía algunas notas en la pizarra, probablemente para aquellos que solo entraron a su clase mas para aprender a tocar instrumentos que por aprender magia basada en cánticos —¿donde aprendiste esa canción?— pregunto de pronto sin apartar su mirada de la pizarra donde ahora dibujaba la nota de fa —es… la escuche una vez que salí— mordió su labio esperando que fuera la mejor respuesta posible —ah, esta bien… la verdad me recordó un poco a mi antiguo maestro— Melkor bajo la cabeza tras el comentario "tenia que decirlo" "quisiera decirte que soy yo, pero no quiero que te alejen de mi otra vez" —debe ser duro para usted— respondió —algo, pero se me dio esta oportunidad y no debo perderla— giro un poco para verla con una sonrisa tranquila y serena —aun espero volver a verlo aunque sea una vez— finalmente se sentó en la silla de su escritorio viendo su trabajo y tarareando la melodía escrita en la pizarra, Melkor se sintió conmovido mientras le escuchaba —seguramente lo hará, solo debe esperar— Mairon cerro los ojos feliz —gracias— los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, algunos hablando y otros simplemente con nada de interés en ser vistos caras tranquilas, felices, algunas sin expresión pero en ninguna estaba Andru.


	20. Chapter 17

Cihtli: publicando el capitulo que no publique el viernes x'D

Capitulo 17

El grupo se encontraban dividido en dos secciones, por un lado los que aprendan magia y por el otro aquellos que solo se dedicaban a aprender a tocar instrumentos, Melkor de cuando en cuando miraba la puerta con la idea de ver a Andru entrando en algún momento pero al pasar de los minutos se dio cuenta de que eso no ocurriría. Cuando menos imagino la clase había acabado y se la paso todo el tiempo con la esperanza de que el chico llegara ¿que habría ocurrido?… Ciertamente no tenia idea, pero dentro de si sentía como si pudiera entenderle mejor que nadie.

Al sonar de la campana todos comenzaron a retirarse, Mairon que guardaba tranquilamente los instrumentos no se percato de que la joven se había quedado aun sentada esperando. Con la mirada fija y perdida en la puerta, cuando giro sus ojos y encontró la escena, el maia simplemente no sabia como reaccionar… el porte, la gracia eran exactamente iguales a su señor Melkor; pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos entre si, tan familiar y extraño a la vez; casi podría jurar que su mente le jugaba esta broma cruel… los valar sin duda tenían una forma cruel de torturarle de tal manera trayendo los recuerdos dolorosos a este momento.

—ya es hora de irse—dijo enmascarando su dolor bajo la sonrisa amable que mejor pudo formar, la misma que usaba en el pasado para ganar la confianza de los elfos. —si, nos veremos mañana— Melkor tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo, no queriendo quedarse mas tiempo para ver a su pequeña llama y no poder decir mas. Paso por varios pasillos hasta incluso bajar un par de escaleras solo para ver si podría llegar al jardín… nada, busco entro de nuevo en el edificio pensando en donde podría estar el tricolor; tanta gente le hacia perder la paciencia y no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

Llego un punto en que sin pensarlo se encontraba justo en la entrada de la biblioteca, aunque camino por horas no encontró a nadie ni a Atem, Akefia, Baruk o Andru; unos pasos mas sin embargo, un titulo entre los estantes llamo su atención… acabado de cuero púrpura y una figura parecida a una estrella, letras en tonalidades doradas —El Silmarillion— una palabra tan atrayente para si mismo, conocida y a la vez un misterio, al abrirlo el olor era completamente diferente a los libros que Andru solía tener al lado de si mismo — _AINULINDALË, La música de los ainur…_ — abrió los ojos sin creer lo que acabada de leer en su propia mente y entonces prosiguió en voz alta — _En el principio estaba Eru, el unico, que en Arda es llamado Ilúvatar; y primero hizo a los Ainu, los sagrados, que eran vástagos de su pensamiento, y estuvieron con él antes que se hiciera alguna otra cosa—_ Melkor dejo caer el libro ya asustado de las palabras escritas en este, escucho un leve "ssshhh" cercano que le hizo reaccionar para tomar el libro de nuevo la pagina ahora estaba avanzada—" _Pero a medida que el tema prosperaba, nació un deseo en el corazón de Melkor; entretejer asuntos de su propia imaginación que no se acordaban con el tema de Ilúvatar, porque intentaba así acrecentar el poder y la gloria de la parte que le había sido asignada_ "— un escalofrío se cruzo por su columna vertebral — _"A Melkor, entre los Ainur, le habían sido dados los mas grandes dones de poder y conocimiento, y tenia parte en todos los dones de sus hermanos. Con frecuencia había ido solo a los sitios vacios en busca de la Llama Imperecedera; porque grande era el deseo que arda en él de dar ser a cosas propias, y le parecía que Ilúvatar no se preocupaba del vacío, cuya desnudez lo impacientaba"_ — y con ese ultimo párrafo no pudo mas que tirarse al piso con todo y libro de la impresión tan grande de leer su propia vida en tan solo unos cuantos párrafos escritos de un libro, quería llevarse el libro y estar seguro de como continuaba; la curiosidad le quemaba como nada en el mundo lo había hecho antes y aun así no hizo mas que dejar el libro en su lugar suspirando profundo al tiempo que retomaba su búsqueda inicial.

—

Al salir de la ducha las cosas no parecieron mejor, aunque ya ahora se encontraban cambiados con el uniforme estaban tan cansados que no podían seguir un paso mas; sus piernas dolían, sus manos dolían, su espalda lo estaba matando y ciertamente era un milagro de los dioses que su cabeza no fuera parte del sufrir. Miro a su hermano pequeño que parecía tan tranquilo y sin ningún rasguño o dolor aparente, de alguna manera lo hacia ver tan fácil… pero entonces en su distracción le había perdido por completo de vista; gruño frustrado pero Akefia no pudo hacer nada mas que resignarse.

—

Los dos se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos, Andru estaba desaparecido y Melkor había aparecido de la nada con esta noticia; mientras vagaban entrando de salón en salón sin encontrar rastro alguno, la impaciencia de Baruk se volvía mas y mas implacable con forme los minutos seguían. Tenia que haber entendido las señales de que el chico no se encontraba bien, ¿pero como podría ayudar al tricolor si era tan terco?; pasando algunos pasillos mas en su búsqueda se encontró con que justo enfrente se encontraba el director.

—Sir Timaeus— hablo Baruk mientras se acercaban —¿ha visto a Andru?, no lo encontramos por ningún lado— los ojos del caballero se abrieron en sorpresa por lo escuchado —el… no aparece—lo dijo en susurro hasta el punto de salir corriendo, perdiendo su figura de la vista de los otros chicos que habían corrido justo detrás de el. Llego a la habitación oculta y no había nadie.

—tu— escucho el murmuro de una voz familiar, un aterrador recuerdo de su pasado que prefería ocultar —¿por que estas aquí?— pregunto —tu te lo llevaste, tu te llevaste lo que era mío— Timaeus tenia miedo a lo que escuchaba pero no dejaría que le atormentaran —nunca dejare que lo uses para tus planes— finalmente coloco su mano en la empuñadura de la espada y pronto la desenvaino y con gran maestría la saco con suficiente rápido para esquivar un ataque que le fue lanzado hacia si; con esto la criatura tomo la retirada.

Finalmente luego de algunos respiraciones pesadas volvió a enfundar su espada para salir corriendo, llego al dormitorio del D7; al abrir encontró un bulto en la cama de la litera de arriba y unos sollozos que provenían del mismo lugar. Cerro la puerta con cuidado con el ser escuchado, una vez hecho esto se acerco con pasos ligeros hasta subir por la escalera de la litera al menos dos escalones tocando al bulto suavemente; por dentro tranquilo de saber que su hijo se encontraba a salvo —me perdonas— susurro tranquilo y con un tono dulce, el bulto finalmente mostró el rostro del chico tricolor que los dos chicos habían buscado —yo no quería hacer daño, lo sabes— con aquellas palabras a Timaeus se le encogió el corazón —yo tambien tengo la culpa, solo no debí gritar tanto— Andru negó con la cabeza —tu eres el director, se supone que seas así, buscando la perfección de los alumnos—

El caballero le dio un par de palmadas para luego tocar suavemente el cobertor y sacarle un poco, los otros dos chicos finalmente entraron rendidos encontrando que el tricolor estuvo a salvo todo el tiempo. Casi logro sacar de quicio al vala que estuvo demasiado preocupado para tomar realmente en cuenta lo que había ocurrido, mismo caso con Baruk que había temido que hubiera pasado algo malo; finalmente y luego de un rato de ver que todo estaba en calma Timaeus se retiro. Entre sus pasos tenia una sensación de incertidumbre, el escuchar esa voz de nuevo le trajo tantos recuerdos; ahora Andru no estaba seguro en ningún lugar ni siquiera junto a el.

—diosa Atenea— murmuro mientras avanzaba —por favor protege, a mi hijo que esta en grave peligro—


	21. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18 (Halloween Special)**

Ya entrada la noche finalmente todos se dirigieron directo a la cama, el cansancio era muy grande dado el tiempo que tardaron buscando al chico tricolor; una vez en la cama finalmente… ya entrada la noche las cosas parecían algo normal, todos dormían tranquilos o bueno, podría decirse que la mayoría dado que los profesores se encontraban turnados para dar rondas por todas las habitaciones en dormitorio con el fin de evitar para que nada fuera de lo normal les ocurriera. El turno de Mairon llego a las 3 de la mañana, subió por las escaleras tranquilamente llevando una linterna consigo mismo, los dormitorios A estaban tranquilos aunque ahora que pasaba por allí se preguntaba quien dormiría en el dormitorio A1 pues que supera no había equipo que viviera allí. Siguió su camino y bajo finalmente por las escaleras llegando hasta los B y los C —nada— se murmuro a si mismo en voz alta, luego de un tiempo finalmente llego a los D todo parecía parcialmente tranquilo… entonces una sensación inquietante le alarmo.

En el dormitorio D7, todos los integrantes se encontraban ya dormidos; aunque en particular uno de ellos se encontraba inquieto moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si algo le alterara constantemente en su sueño, la visión de un nuevo mundo creado ante una gran multitud; donde antes solo había música ahora se encontraba un globo dentro de todo ese vacío. Todos sus hermanos e incluso el se encontraban realmente anonadados por la imagen tan grande y maravillosa _"contemplad vuestra música, este es vuestro canto; y cada uno de los que participasteis en el encontrara aquí, entre lo que os he propuesto, todas las cosas que en apariencia habéis inventado o añadido por vuestra cuenta. Y tu Melkor, descubrirás todos los pensamientos secretos de tu propia mente y entenderás que son solo una parte del todo y tributarios de su gloria" (1)_ se despertó finalmente de golpe sudando, tenia algunos cabellos pegados a su cara debido a lo mismo. Respiro con cierta dificultad tratando de recordar porque de repente esas palabras, tenia que admitir que no sonaban para nada a las que escucho ¿podría ser aquel libro que encontró en la biblioteca que lo puso en ese estado?. Antares finalmente apareció como queriendo darle consuelo, solo sonrió ligeramente dándose algunas palmadas suaves en el hombro —estoy bien— dijo —solo fue una pesadilla, suelo tenerlas con frecuencia—

La puerta se abrió lentamente ganando la atención de la joven despierta; Mairon había entrado seguro que su presentimiento venia de aquella habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica de aquella tarde despierta y mirándole; solo tomo su postura seria —lo siento si te desperté—hablo con calma —estoy dando guardia en los dormitorios y tuve la impresión de que algo pasaba aquí, por lo que entre— Melkor ligeramente negó con la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a sus compañeros de cuarto, ninguno parecía perturbado o con algo parecido —estamos bien, yo solo tuve una pesadilla por lo que no debe preocuparse por mi— una ráfaga de viento hizo que pronto se cubrirá con las sabanas, en su interior maldijo a Baruk por tener la ventana abierta. El maia parecido entenderlo, pues pronto se encontraba en la ventana tomando una de las manijas para alar hacia adentro —no— Melkor dijo de pronto —se supone que debe permanecer abierta— giro ligeramente su cabeza hacia al lado contrario, pensando en el deja vú que era ese momento; en el pasado cuando aun era conocido como el señor oscuro fue el maia Mairon quien se dedico en cuerpo y alma a su obra; no solo como su siervo… Mairon era mas que eso, siempre lo fue y será para él, aunque nunca tuviera el valor de decir la verdad por temor a perderle "Mairon siempre estuvo allí para mi, siempre leal, siempre fiel, mi hermosa y pequeña llama" —Baruk necesita la luz lunar, es su fuente de energía por lo que nunca debe cerrarse la ventana— el maia finalmente solo suspiro dejando tal cual la ventana ya resignado —al menos deberías conseguir algo mas para cubrirte—sin mas se quito su capa y la sobrepuso sobre la chica —no es mucho, pero al menos te ayudara con el frío; tengo que irme para seguir la ronda si ocurre algo estaré cerca—vio a la chica asentir levemente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta; tenia que admitir que se sintió un tanto familiar mas prefirio no tomarle importancia al menos por ese instante.

La mañana había llegado sin mas, al abrir los ojos Melkor estaba seguro de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior fue un sueño; sin embargo, al levantarse comprobó que la capa seguía donde mismo y con eso sonrío casi al punto de caer lagrimas de sus ojos. Los otros dos compañeros se estaban despertando, mas no presto la atención por mirar aquella prenda que parecía un sueño aunque escucho un suave golpe en el piso —¿de donde sacaste esa prenda?— pregunto Andru de pronto —tenia frío— dijo —esta bien, es mejor que te arregles porque hoy tendremos trabajo… hay que ayudar en las decoraciones— Andru se dirigió al baño —¿decoración?— parpadeo varias veces sin entender —oh, si— respondo Baruk —ya hoy es halloween por lo que todos ayudamos a decorar de acuerdo a los festejos de todos los alumnos, halloween, walpurgis, el día de muertos— Baruk tambien se levanto dirigiendo al baño donde toma del espejo un cepillo de dientes.

Fue pasada una hora que los tres salieron con su uniforme, al salir se encontraron con que algunas de las decoraciones ya instaladas "calabazas, murciélagos, cadenas, fantasmas, algunas telas transparentes de colores morados, negros y naranjas; el vala simplemente se encontraba sorprendido por los colores y la forma en que todos parecían animados. La cafetería tenia un olor agradable a pan, cafe y varios altares con colores diversos se alzaban por los lados; muchos se encontraban decorando de tal manera con flores de color naranja y aroma mas extraño que el de las rosas comunes. Pétalos de estas mismas flores formando caminos que llevaban a los altares llenas de colores, calaveras coloridas que al probarlas sabia a azúcar, papel picado de muchos diseños y colores, comida variada que era de distintos de altar en altar, velas por doquier y en medio de todo las imágenes de gente que no conocía y se preguntaba quienes serian.

Por la parte de atrás Lynette se encontraba dando ordenes queriendo lucirse como si se tratara de la dueña del lugar, algunos le hacían caso y otros mas la ignoraban completamente al fin de seguir su trabajo en las decoraciones sin mas. Minerva se encontraba tambien dando indicaciones especificas a los alumnos, algunos maestros se llevaban a algunos alumnos a otras partes al tiempo que les daban alguna pieza de pan y chocolate como desayuno —oh chicos— escucharon de pronto la voz de la muchacha, los tres fueron directo a donde ella casi en una tradicional fila india —chicos, necesito que ayuden al profesor Mairon a decorar el salón de música, la mayoría esta aquí y en los pasillos— los tres salieron con dirección al salón de música pasando y encontrando entre los que estaban ya decorando los pasillos.

Al entrar en el salón, se encontraron que este estaba igual que siempre; tampoco había nadie se quedaron mirando el salón viendo como la luz entraba por las ventanas dando una atmósfera tranquila y serena. Mairon entro finalmente, cargando en sus manos una caja con varios adornos de distintos tipos: guirnaldas, pegatinas, figuras variadas de brujas, calabazas, esqueletos, ademas de papel picado y algunas flores de las que se encontraban en los altares.

Melkor fue el primero en ilusionarse con las decoraciones al punto que tomo varias entre sus manos, muchas de las que cayeron sobre ella al punto de quedar enterrada por colores y formas. Saco al menos las risas escandalosas de Andru, Baruk y una algo discreta del profesor en cuestión; mientras se ahogaban en risa, finalmente comenzaron a decorar todo el lugar poniendo el papel picado como guirnaldas al rededor de las paredes, y algunas pegatinas de brujas y esqueletos en la puerta… Algunas flores fueron puestas dentro de un florero y algunas otras se les quito el tallo para luego pegarlas en las esquinas del pizarrón.

Atem se encontraba en la biblioteca, ayudando en las decoraciones de aquella parte cuando sin querer escucho algunas voces que venían de detrás de una estantería "¿hoy se cumplen 7 años verdad?" "si, que miedo" "esperemos que este año no manden a nadie este día" con algo de curiosidad finalmente el ex faraón se acerco encontrando a algunos chicos —disculpen, escuche algunas de las cosas que estuvieron hablando y me entro la curiosidad ¿de que hablan?— pregunto con su mejor sonrisa. Los chicos solo lo miraron —no sabes— pregunto una chica —probablemente es del equipo nuevo, dicen que uno se parece al hijo del director— responde el otro —oh eso lo explica— los chicos se miraron mutuamente por al menos un minuto que transcurrió en silencio, finalmente el chico hablo —bien, supongo que no has ido hablar sobre el equipo Gold— al escuchar este nombre Atem simplemente negó con la cabeza —bien hace siete años había un equipo aquí conocido como el alfa gold, eran los mejores de este lugar… o al menos así lo fue— se interrumpió al ver que la chica comenzaba a incomodarse, le dio unas suaves palmadas y continuo —fue este día hace siete años, ellos fueron enviados a una misión… se supone que seria solo de reconocimiento pero; bien… ellos nunca volvieron. Algunos creen que ellos fueron asesinados por dioses, otros que fueron capturados— un silencio algo largo se espacio… —¿esto es verdad?— cuestiono Atem —fue real, aunque nadie sabe que ocurrió; pero dicen que dos años después ocurrido algo similar en la academia de búho y hace un año en la academia de fenix— nuevamente, otro silencio se incorporo, hasta que otros chicos llegaron para seguir el trabajo; Atem ya no pudo preguntar mas.

La hora de la comida comenzó y todos los equipos tomaron un merecido descanso, ya la cafetería era un espectáculo de color, sabor y olores; algunos ya se encontraban tomando algunas cosas de los altares mientras otros se servían del bufete que se encontraba en la parte del inicio. Melkor, Andru y Baruk se encontraron finalmente con Atem y Akefia en la fila, todos se saludaron tranquilamente esperando a ver cuando avanzaba la misma.

—Deberíamos hacer algo esta noche ¿no? pregunto Andru de pronto —no se, tal vez una pijamada, contar historias de terror… solo no quiero pasar el día de brujas encerrado sin hacer nada— mientras avanzaba tomo la bandeja al lado de el para servir su comida —tienes razón, al menos si hacemos algo no sentiremos tanto el castigo— dijo Baruk al tiempo que tambien tomaba la bandeja seguido de Melkor. Atem y Akefia miraron sorprendidos —¿los castigaron?— preguntaron al unísono algo sorprendidos, Andru suspiro bajando la cabeza —mi culpa, todo fue por la idea de usar a… — no dijo nombre alguno, pero apunto con leves movimientos de cabeza a la chica vala atrás.

Los otros chicos solo negaron con la cabeza riendo un poco mientras el aludido simplemente se quedaba mirando algunas partes sin entender a lo que se referían. De nuevo unos pasos mas todos se quedaron en silencio al menos por otro minuto —¿en que dormitorio deberíamos reunirnos?— pregunto Atem ya al fin saliendo de la barra de comida dirigiéndose a la caja donde pasarían una tarjeta antes de que pudiera finalmente dirigirse a una de las mesas libres que quedaban —podemos hacerlo en el santuario— los chicos se quedaron mirando sin entender nada —solo déjenlo en que nos veremos en el atardecer cerca de la torre sur.

El atardecer llego finalmente y todos los adolescentes llegaron al punto llevando consigo pijamas, cobijas y almohadas; para ser honestos el lugar parecía abandonado desde hacia años y de alguna manera la atmósfera oscura facilitaba el ambiente oscuro que se necesitaba para una noche de brujas inolvidable —si no supiera que no hay muertos aquí, diría que este lugar fue lugar de un crimen— Akefia había dicho eso a tono de burla, Atem y Melkor rieron ante la broma, Baruk solo sonrío mientras Andru se concentraba en una combinación de pasos en particular justo en la pared. La pared se abrió mostrando unas escaleras ascendentes en forma de caracol, todos subieron guiados por la luz de una antorcha, al llegar al final una tétrica puerta de madera.

Andru fue quien abrió la puerta y al hacerlo dejo mostrar un gran contraste con la parte exterior. Una habitación llena de juegos tanto de video como de mesa e incluso algunas pelotas, una cama grande (probablemente el doble que las de los dormitorios normales). El baño era tan grande y amplio como los baños compartidos y el armario tenia un tamaño enorme comparado solo con los de los dormitorios, las ventanas solo reflejaban las nubes en su paso algunos pósters de diferentes grupos como de queens, nightwish, entre otros —Andru técnicamente vive aquí por lo que es normal que tenga una habitación propia— Baruk comento mientras colocaba su almohada y su cobija sobre la alfombra mas grande que encontró, mismo gesto imito Melkor dejando tan solo unos centímetros de espacio entre ambos. Andru había bajado algunos cojines de su cama al igual que una sabana, Atem y Bakura no tardaron tampoco en imitar el mismo acto… todos quedaron en formación de circulo y comenzaron a jugar piedra papel o tijera para ver quien seria el primero en contar historias.

Timaeus se encontraba en su oficina, cuando pronto un mensaje del oráculo de Delfos no había prestado importancia hasta que vio el lugar en el cual se encontraba el lugar; el recuerdo del lugar donde hacia mucho tiempo se perdió el team alfagold. El oráculo mencionaba en su mensaje que la anomalía había regresado al sitio y que era necesario que un grupo que se hiciera cargo de este, el grupo elegido habría sido el team deltablue… suspiro, no quedaba mas que esperar que todo saliera bien… Llamo a Minerva y le pidió a esta que llamara al team deltablue ademas de al profesor Mairon.

Tres intentos de jugar piedra papel y tijera siendo finalmente Melkor quien gano, el vala estaba tan silencioso por no entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor que simplemente no se movía ni nada por el estilo —tienes que contar una historia de horror— fue lo que murmuro Baruk para sacar al vala de su silencio —¿terror? a menos de que quieran saber como descuartizaba y mutilaba elfos y hombres por diversión no creo saber nada de historias de terror— los chicos se quedaron callados con aquellas afirmaciones —tal vez algo inexplicable que te haya ocurrido— dijo Andru —oh tan solo inventa una— ella solo miro a todos lados pensó con cuidado y entonces algo llego a su cabeza —bien, tal vez esto no sea terror pero creo que podría funcionar… antes cuando apenas el mundo estaba siendo creado, mucho antes que los primeros nacidos llegaran al mundo y aun mucho antes de mi rebelión. Recuerdo que caminaba por el vacío impaciente de no ver nada en este, ese momento que iba avanzando en total oscuridad escuche "¡no es tu lugar!" "¡largo de este mundo!" en un principio pensé… es Tulkas haciéndome una broma, pero cuando lo llame nunca apareció y las frases como "tu no perteneces aquí" "los corazones dorados no tienen lugar aquí" se hacían mas fuertes y frecuentes; luego de aquello se había desmayado y despertado unas horas mas tarde junto a todos sus hermanos. ¿Que había sido aquello? bien nunca lo supe (2)— Al terminar su relato Melkor se quedo callado, ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna y tal vez fue lo mejor para todos. _

Los integrantes del team deltablue estaban en los centros de transportación, tenia su misión y la líder mantenía el firme compromiso para poder llevar la misión a cabo; finalmente en el lugar era una escuela abandonada desde hacia años. Los tres entraron separándose entre los pisos para buscar pistas, mas nunca encontraron nada sobrenatural que se hiciera al menos algo que dijera que todo estaba mal; cuando los tres se reunieron algo cambio, la atmósfera se volvió mas densa, ruidos de gruñidos podían escucharse al rededor de cada uno…

El turno de Baruk llego justo cuando la luna ya comenzaba su aparición en los cielos; era curioso que apenas llegara el astro nocturno los alrededores de la habitación se habían vuelto mas aterradores que al principio —La historia ocurrido en una antigua posada, justo en medio del bosque— Baruk comenzó su relato —había una hermosa mujer que vivía allí y se enamoro de un hombre de aquellos que solo les gustaba aprovecharse de las mujeres— el ruido de un rechinado hizo que todos giraran a todas partes, mirando para ver que pudiera haber causado ese sonido, no encontraron nada por lo que Baruk continuo —El hombre no perdió tiempo y dijo que si quería casarse con el tenia que acostarse con ella una noche… enamorada accedió a ello, pero una vez que la noche termino este la abandono la dejo sola y embarazada— de nuevo otros ruidos se hicieron presentes iguales al anterior y ahora mas cercanos… pero al no haber nada cerca que lo propusiera solo lo ignoraron —los pobladores del lugar cercano vieron lo que había ocurrido por lo que en castigo la tomaron a ella separándola de su hijo y la enterraron dentro de los muros de la posada… desde ese día el alma de ella vaga por la posada dicen que si la vez a la media noche jamas debes besar su boca pues si acaricias esos labios morirás (3)—

La luna fue cubierta por una nube mientras la puerta se abría mostrando a Mairon frente a la puerta con unas cajas de pizza, sacando unos sustos generales pero no permanentes —perdonen la intromisión, el director me mando para dejar esto— el maia no tomo importancia dejando las cajas justo sobre la cama —¿donde esta mi padre?— pregunto Andru mirando al maia antes de que este se retirara —al parecer hay una misión de emergencia y no podrá venir— Baruk y Andru parecieron ponerse pálidos al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tanto Akefia como Melkor no entendieron, mas Atem parecía tener al menos una idea de lo que podría ocurrir.

La líder del teamblue había corrido por todos los pasillos, sabia que algo estaba ocurriendo apenas escucho los gruñidos; de la nada había perdido a sus compañeros tras la aparición de la niebla y por mas que busco mantener contacto con la academia nada logro hacer… finalmente entro en una habitación teniendo su respiración agitada a un grado que nunca imagino, tal era estado que no vio cuando de una esquina alejada una sombra comenzaba a surgir, algunos gruñidos fueron los que hicieron que ella se diera cuenta de —perros de tindalos (5)— y finalmente nada la salvo de su fin.

—¿por que no se queda profesor?— pregunto Melkor de pronto —digo, solo estamos contando historias de terror— unos segundos de silencio fueron seguidos de risas desquiciadas de todos los presentes, tardaron al menos un momento antes de volver a la tranquilidad; el maia simplemente miro a la chica sonriendo de manera suave —lo siento, debo volver a mi habitación… el director dijo que vendría mas tarde— el maia salió de la habitación dejando a todos en silencio nuevamente.

Andru finalmente tomo su propio turno, ya la oscuridad estaba al margen y la luna parecía querer seguir cubierta por la nube; suspiro profundo al ver que la atmósfera del sitio era perfecta para su historia. Aprovechando la oscuridad tomo una linterna de bajo de la cama para iluminarse de debajo de la cama —Sam, Sam…. trick or treat— Andru sonrío de manera macabra y casi parecía que sus ojos parecían tornarse color rojos —un pequeño demonio antiguo; saco por cabeza y mameluco naranja, con apariencia de un niño vaga por los pueblos pidiendo dulces… nunca olvides los chocolates son sus dulces favoritos, siempre cumple las reglas o el te castigara 1.- siempre debes de darle dulces a los niños, 2.- siempre usa un disfraz 3.- nunca apagar una lampara hecha de calabaza antes de la media noche 4.- siempre tener respeto por los muertos… dime tu, ¿has hecho enojar a Sam este año? (4)— aquella parte se escuchaba como una canción tétrica a la que solo le faltaba una melodía que la acompañe a pensamiento de Melkor; cuando Andru termino su "canción" todos simplemente aplaudieron y volvieron a reír.

Timaeus finalmente se había retirado a la habitación de su hijo, ningún incidente hizo que se sintiera confiado para ir al menos a dar una vuelta; unas risas le hicieron tener algo de peso fuera de sus hombros o al menos eso había pensado. Escucho de pronto que el antiguo faraón había tomado su turno para contar historias y lo que escucho lo dejo completamente helado.

Cuando había salido escucho el grito desesperado de su líder, tenia tanto miedo que no podía mantener los pasos tan rápidos que lo alejaran de la niebla; y en su interior ya sabia que estaba condenado… En su interior sabia que al menos debería dejar un mensaje de lo que ocurrió se cayo al suelo cerca de un árbol con un hueco en su interior dentro un collar dorado con un dije de búho símbolo de la diosa Atenea. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y entendió el horrible destino, clavo su espada justo al frente junto a un hechizo y regreso de nuevo; soportaría el tormento… no quedaba mas pero al menos dejaría una señal de lo ocurrido.

El turno del ex-faraon finalmente llego, solo tomo una respiración profunda antes de comenzar —no conozco ninguna historia del antiguo Egipto, pero esto lo escuche hace unas horas atrás…— Baruk se puso algo incomodo y no aparto su mirada del adolescente tricolor al lado suyo —Según escuche, hace tiempo por estas fechas un equipo fue enviado a una misión y nunca volvieron…— aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que Andru se levantara completamente pálido y casi con una prisa enorme —perdón, no me siento bien… iré por aire— Baruk intento detenerlo tomándole de la mano, mas este solo la aparto y negó con la cabeza mientras decía "perdón" en voz casi imperceptible. Al abrir la puerta no noto a su padre que trato de alcanzarlo con la mano, el entro sin mas —perdonen; es algo difícil para el— se sentó justo arriba de la cama mientras sus manos las colocaba a modo de que descansara en sus piernas —la historia que contaste… tiene mucha relación con Andru, El líder de ese equipo era Erictonio hijo de la diosa Atenea y quien podría decirse que es su hermano—todos se miraron un poco extrañados, Timaeus entendió —bien, tal vez debo contar la historia desde el inicio… Tenia doce años cuando una mujer extraña me secuestro de mi hogar, ella me alejo de mi familia e…. bien no es algo que me guste recordar— de nuevo volvió a suspirar —podría decirse que esa mujer me uso para engendrar un niño que le sirviera de arma… pero no pude dejar que pasara, me lleve al niño conmigo en un momento que logre escapar y la diosa Atenea nos salvo; en ese tiempo Erictonio su hijo adoptivo estaba apenas en edad temprana por lo que tanto el como Andru crecieron juntos—

Andru había regresado un poco apenado y queriendo dar una disculpa a los chicos y por ello sin pensar escucho todo lo que su padre había dicho… No toco el pomo de la puerta pues el impacto para el fue demasiado grande para poder aceptarlo. Tenia unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como mares y finalmente lo unico que pudo hacer fue correr tan rápido que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que la de que ya se encontraba afuera y justo frente a una mujer hermosa con la parte inferior de serpiente —Iyari— dijo con algunas lagrimas—al fin estas conmigo— ella no tardo en abrazarlo y llevárselo consigo.

Una alarma capto la atención de todos y los maestros de inmediato se dedicaron a llevar a todos los alumnos al auditorio; Timaeus mismo llevo a los chicos al tiempo en que se preguntaba donde estaba Andru pero al llegar no había rastro de el por ningún lado, peor aun había rastro que las barreras que protegían el castillo habían sido violadas. Salió corriendo directo a fuera pero todo fue en vano… lo unico que había encontrado afuera era un cabello largo y las escamas de una serpiente, buscaron a Andru por todos lados pero nada… Desesperado, lo peor estuvo por venir dado que Minerva llego corriendo con la peor noticia que podría tener; el teamdeltablue se había perdido de la misma manera que el anterior teamgold —ella volvió… — fue todo lo que pudo decir.

finalmente traje el capitulo especial de Halloween x'D perdón la tardanza pero finalmente termine

1.- dialogo de una version previa del Ainulindale publicado dentro de "El anillo de Morgoth" libro sacado por Christopher Tolkien

2.- hace referencia a los pasajes del Ainulindale donde dice que Melkor a menudo paseaba el vacío buscando la llama imperecedera de Iluvatar

3.- referencia a la cancion de Kelpie álbum Finisterra de Mago de Oz

4.- referencia al personaje de Sam de la película trick or treat

5.- perros de tindalos referencia de la mitologia lovecraftiana.


	22. Chapter 19

**capitulo 19**

Horas mas tarde del simulacro muchos se encontraban aterrados con los acontecimientos recientes dentro de las ultimas horas, ya algunos regresaron a sus habitaciones encerrando y esperando con ansias que el día maldito terminara pronto. Muchos otros se quedaron en grupos grandes dentro del gimnasio y otros dentro del auditorio murmurando o apartando la vista; entre tantas miradas y murmullos Melkor se encontraba incomodo por aquello, pero que podría hacer si no tenia nada para poder realizar (claro esta sin delatar su identidad al mundo que aun lo desconoce). Solo logro resoplar por aburrimiento entre los pasillos, de cuando en cuando para distraerse dirigía su mirada a donde su maia hasta que notaba que había mas de una chica que imitaba su actuar aunque algunas de estas eran un tanto mas descaradas en cuando la dirección donde miraban, pues algunas de estas dirigían su atención a las partes traseras del profesor —malditas— murmuro intentando que esto fuera suficiente para calmar su ira, la cual claramente no funciono.

Ya hasta entrada la madrugada los grupos restantes pudieron volver a sus habitaciones, Marion acompaño a Baruk, Aiko, Atem y Akefia a sus dormitorios despidiéndose tras llegar y comenzar sus rondas por los pasillos.

Otras dos horas mas pasan, pero sin rastro de Andru por ningún lado, no en el auditorio ni en los pasillos; donde quiera que se encontraba Melkor podía ver como el peliblanco se comenzaba a alterar por la ausencia del otro. Recapitulando los hechos no tenia mucho sentido la desaparición "pero y si hubiera escuchado algo…." fue el primer pensamiento que llego en su cabeza mientras se recostaba "probablemente ya estén hablando de eso en privado y no deberíamos preocuparnos" finalmente ignoro a su compañero y comenzó a dormir.

—-

Los pasos resonando en los ecos de la habitación, si alguien que lo conocía como era lo viera en este momento se daría cuenta de que en realidad no estaba ni remotamente bien; Minerva intentaba calmarle pero sin lograr nada en realidad… en algunas cosas era difícil entender la mente del caballero sobretodo cuando se trataba de su hijo pero ahora mas que nunca con la desaparición del chico ademas de las extrañas escamas plateadas y el cabello realmente eran preocupante dado el hecho de la desaparición del chico. Tenia que informar los acontecimientos, pero ciertamente ver al otro en ese estado le daba una mala sensación… pasos de un lado al otro, en un circulo eterno que no tocaba ninguna de las paredes circundantes mientras el caballero caminaba; pensó que tal vez en algún punto chocaría con alguna de los muebles aledaños aunque finalmente, luego de unos minutos mas finalmente choco de lleno con el armario justo frente al armario.

Su caída fue un tanto cómica, mas sin embargo por el momento y las circunstancias no quedo mas para Minerva que quedarse callada y aguantar un tanto la risa; tampoco pudo moverse e intento disimular el hecho de haber sido testigo de aquello con una distraída con los informes en sus manos. Solo fueron unos segundos antes de que comenzara de nuevo, levantándose para dar vueltas esta vez ya no en una sección si no por toda la habitación; llego a tomar algunas cosas como una muda de ropa, su espada y una especie de morral "tengo que ir por el" logro escucharlo murmurar "tengo que ser yo" alzo la mirada con eso ultimo y apunto de hablar se dio cuenta de que ahora el caballero la miraba directamente, en sus ojos reflejando una determinación que le helo la sangre —volveré pronto, encárgate de los estudiantes mientras tanto— salió de pronto abriendo la puerta; fue entonces que Minerva logro reaccionar y seguirle por los pasillos respirando con dificultad —espere… ¿que hay de los chicos del teamblue?— El caballero se detiene al escuchar el nombre del equipo, incluso en ese instante la semidiosa se sentía demasiado cohibida al punto de lograr que sus brazos se erizaran de miedo, el sin embargo no volvió a girarle —lo se— se fue sin mas entrando a la sala de portales y finalmente desapareció.

—

Cuando abrió los ojos, noto como la oscuridad reinaba de manera perturbante y al momento en que intento levantarse un ligero dolor en el dorso hizo que se retorciera del dolor volviéndole a postrar en la cama cerrando los ojos ¿donde es que estaba?; no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido hasta el momento en que corrió lejos de la academia tras descubrir la verdad sobre su nacimiento. Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, quería entender porque su padre le había mentido pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan decepcionado e indigno de existir; ademas como no podía sentirse de esa manera cuando toda su vida creyó que realmente había nacido de una relación llena de amor cuando la cruel realidad era que realmente fue el producto de algo oscuro y que su destino todo el tiempo estuvo marcado por un ser del que no tenia conocimiento.

Escucho pronto la puerta abrirse y la luz ligera entrando por la misma; una mujer se acercaba serpenteando hasta donde el, de una manera tal que parecía elegante e hipnótica. Su cabello era de un tono plateado con brillos rosados, un rostro hermoso con forma ovalada, ojos almendrados color rojizo y una piel clara que terminaba donde comenzaban las escamas plateadas de una cola de serpiente; abrió los ojos en sorpresa casi al punto de gritar, mas la sensación de algo familiar… la sonrisa que aquella mujer tenia en su rostro le traía una gran calma —Iyari— escucho decirle cuando mas se acercaba a donde el, entonces recordó el nombre, aquel nombre era el mismo en la misión en Egipto; respiro profundo y tomo una gran cantidad de valor de si mismo —¿eras tu la de la pirámide verdad?, ¿quien eres y que quieres de mi?— aquella mujer se acerco aun mas hasta que con sumo cuidado paso sus manos por los hombros del chico atrayéndolo hacia si misma en un abrazo cálido —tu sabes bien la respuesta, mi pequeño, mi hijo Iyari— ella cerro los ojos dandole suaves palmadas en su espalda, mientras el chico se mantenía en silencio intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón y el caos en su cabeza.

—

Cuando Melkor despertó se dio cuenta de que Baruk no se encontraba por ningún lado es mas el día se encontraba tan tranquilo que simplemente no sentía que algo real, agito su cabeza ligeramente agradeciendo dentro de su mente no haber tenido ningún sueño extraño; se levanto y camino ligero por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño y tras un rato de ducharse, lavar sus dientes y cambiarse finalmente con el uniforme escolar salió en busca de alguno de sus compañeros. Entre algunas multitudes que aun se encontraban formadas dados los acontecimientos de las días anteriores, algunos miraban con extrañeza otros se apartaban; si intentaba pensar un poco le daba algo de curiosidad puesto que días anteriores era mas invisible que la utilidad de Vana… y para el no había algo mas invisible que eso. Tan absorto en sus pensamientos se encontraba que solo regreso a la normalidad cuando un objeto golpeo su cabeza con fuerza, toco la zona un poco arriba del ojo derecho donde había quedado un rastro pegajoso y en el suelo justo a sus pies un fruto rojo que no sabia como nombrar.

—¡LARGO DE AQUI MORGOTH!— un grito fue lo que aparto la vista del suelo, sentía ira y resentimiento; ¿realmente tendría que volver a pasar lo mismo en este lugar? —¡¿QUIEN FUE?!— exclamo con furia, ya no dispuesto a ver como todos parecían escudarse entre sus grupos pequeños —¡DA LA CARA COBARDE!—

—¿LO DICE QUIEN TIEMBLA POR CAUSA DE UN SIMPLE HUMANO?—muchos rieron de inmediato, y el no pudo controlarse mas cuando sus manos se inundaron de llamas color negro y sus ojos mostraban un carmesí intenso, ¿que sabían ellos de todo lo que paso realmente, de lo que sentía o tuvo que hacer? Nadie entendería jamas eso. Fue entonces que sintió unas manos tomarle y jalarlo lejos de allí, al girar pudo ver que era Mairon quien le alaba lo mas lejos posible —¿ya lo sabes?— fue todo lo que alcanzo a preguntar mientras caminaba tan aprisa como podía con tal de mantener el paso, pudo ver que el maia había asentido tan leve que apenas era perceptible —¿que paso? ¿a donde vamos?— a eso no hubo ninguna respuesta.

—

Cuando Melkor entro en la dirección esperaba todo menos lo que encontró: esperaba a Timaeus de pie molesto, a Andru y Baruk tal vez regañados lo que explicaría la desaparición de ambos… pero en vez de eso justo frente a el se encontraba Manwë sentado junto a Aulë de pie a su lado derecho, en la silla de dirección se encontraba la tal Minerva y al parecer ningún rastro de Timaeus ni de los otros dos a la vista —lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento— fue todo lo que dijo aquella chica con un sonrojo y la mirada baja —aun intento investigar que fue lo que paso, pero tengan por seguro que apenas demos con los responsables, lamentablemente el director ahora no se encuentra y tendremos problemas para calmar la situación mientras se encuentre ausente— por mas que intentaba no logro entender y aunque intentara tener algo de paciencia no lograba mucho, podio ver la cara de preocupación de los demás desde Mairon hasta la chica.

Baruk entro tan solo unos cuantos minutos después, tenia una especie de tabla en mano y negó con la cabeza directo hacia la chica en el escritorio, luego le miro finalmente —lo siento, alguien difundió toda la información sobre ti y tu verdadera identidad—

—

Los pasos resonaban por los pasillos de aquel lugar abandonado, no había ningún rastro que pudiera seguir… todo era como aquella vez, habían sido tragados por la tierra o algo peor que no lograba imaginar; entre mas se adentraba menos se sentía capaz de encontrar algo por lo que simplemente salió del edificio camino sin rumbo, sin pistas y sin nada que le diera una dirección que seguir, tendría que pensar rápido para encontrar a su pequeño lo antes posible. Entonces fue que algo llamo su atención, un brillo… se acerco cuidadosamente dándose cuenta de que había algo, al tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era un relicario y dentro la foto de dos chicos: uno de ellos tenia la piel bronceada, cabello castaño y el otro era —Andru— lo guardo en su bolsillo.


End file.
